


Szmaragdowe Sny

by Zafirka



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafirka/pseuds/Zafirka
Summary: Garrus Vakarian zmaga się z bólem po śmierci ukochanej kobiety. Załamany, nie ma pojęcia o tym, że Shepard ukrywała przed nim sekret.  Gdy poznaje prawdę, odmienia ona całe jego życie. Na zawsze.





	1. Rozpacz

_Wreszcie zrozumiałem, co to znaczy ból. Ból to wcale nie znaczy dostać lanie, aż się mdleje. Ani nie znaczy rozciąć sobie stopę odłamkiem szkła tak, że lekarz musi ją zszywać. Ból zaczyna się dopiero wtedy, kiedy boli nas calutkie serce i zdaje się nam, że zaraz przez to umrzemy, i na dodatek nie możemy nikomu zdradzić naszego sekretu. Ból sprawia, że nie chce nam się ruszać ani ręką, ani nogą ani nawet przekręcić głowy na poduszce._   
_[José Mauro de Vasconcelos]_

Jeden strzał. Wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał ponownie przez celownik. Błękitne oczy wypatrzyły kolejnego umarłego. Drugi strzał. Usłyszał za sobą pojedyncze kroki. Znał ich rytm. Nie drgnął. Chwycił za spust. Trzeci. Bezwładne ciało opadło na ziemię z głuchym plaśnięciem. Czwarty pocisk. Usłyszał westchnięcie, lecz podniósł tylko dłoń, prosząc o dodatkową chwilę. Kolejny, jeszcze jeden. Zgraja zombie, która zmierzała w ich kierunku teraz ścieliła ruiny zabudowań. Wyprostował się, obracając w jej stronę. Karabin umieścił na uchwycie z tyłu grzbietu.  
– Liara – przywitał ją, lecz jego wzrok dalej badał pobojowisko. Od miesiąca przemierzali galaktykę, oczyszczając poszczególne planety z pozostałości sił żniwiarzy. Czekali na jakieś wieści, lecz Układ Słoneczny wciąż pozostawał niedostępny, odkąd ich przekaźnik masy wybuchł.

Wiedziała o czym myślał. Serce się ściskało, gdy widziała go w tym stanie. Na początku cała załoga starała się przy nim, wspierając i wspólnie opłakując ich przywódczynię, przyjaciółkę, lecz jego nastrój tylko się pogarszał. Do tego stopnia, że stał się oschły i opryskliwy. Teraz większość starała się go unikać, by nie odczuć na własnej skórze jego frustracji i zaraźliwego przygnębienia.

Dogadywał się z Jeffem, oczywiście jeśli dogadaniem można nazwać wspólną żałobę. Po odejściu EDI na Normandii zrobiło się jeszcze ciszej. Tali większość dni spędzała przy ciele, w którym wcześniej przebywała EDI, starając się robić wszystko by włączyć ją ponownie. Bezskutecznie.  
– Chcesz czegoś? – burknął turianin. Liara założyła ręce na piersi, wpatrując się w niego karcącym wzrokiem.  
– Szukaliśmy cię kilka godzin. Nikomu nie powiedziałeś, że wychodzisz! Baliśmy się, że coś ci się stało– zbeształa go.  
– I co z tego – mruknął, ruszając w drogę powrotną. Asari złapała go za ramię.  
– Garrus, przestań to znowu robić – syknęła.  
– Co? – zapytał obojętnie, odpychając lekko jej dłoń. Ruszył do przodu.  
– Nie jesteś tu sam, zrozum to. Wciąż jesteśmy drużyną. Siedzimy w tym razem, więc jeśli masz w planie zabijać zombie, mówisz nam i idziemy pozbyć się ich razem – mówiła, idąc za nim krok w krok– Nie sam. Tali spanikowała gdy zauważyła twoją nieobecność i podniosła alarm na cały statek. Może ciebie to mało obchodzi, ale im wszystkim zależy na tobie. Martwią się gdy znikasz. – Turianin uparcie milczał.

Liara wiedziała, że jej słowa obeszły go bokiem. Postanowiła więc wyłożyć całkowicie karty na stół, jak to ludzie mówili. W końcu po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu miała okazję porozmawiać z nim na osobności.  
– Shepard nauczyła nas działać razem, więc… – zaczęła ale jej przerwał obracając się gwałtownie i spoglądając na nią wściekłym wzrokiem. Przynajmniej zareagował.  
– Przestań – poprosił smutno.  
– Nie Garrus, musimy wreszcie porozmawiać. – Jego oczy obracały się nerwowo. Liara westchnęła. – Czy to co robisz to jakaś próba samobójcza? Bo nie radzisz sobie z jej śmiercią? Zginę podczas walki i pomyślą sobie, ach to był wypadek! Jak nam przykro! A tobie ulży bo nie będziesz już….  
– Nie, to nie tak – wykręcił się zaprzeczając głową.  
– Garrus – naciskała, patrząc prosto w oczy.  
– Nie mogę już tak dłużej, Liaro. – Upadł na ziemię, zasłaniając oczy palcami. Zszokowana kucnęła obok niego, klepiąc go po ramieniu.  
– Wszyscy jesteśmy tu dla ciebie, zrobimy wszystko, by ci ulżyć w cierpieniu. Pozwól sobie pomóc. – poprosiła, obrócił głowę w jej stronę.  
– Bez niej nie potrafię. – odpowiedział łamiącym głosem. Wzmocniła uścisk.  
– Wiem, że jest ci ciężko. Shepard była naszą przyjaciółką i wszystkim nam jej brakuje. Nie wybaczyłaby nam, gdyby coś ci się stało. Wróć ze mną na Normandię, proszę – Garrus spojrzał jej w oczy, lecz nie drgnął.

– A gdybym powiedziała, że mógłbyś odzyskać choć niewielką jej cząstkę? – spytała błagalnym tonem.  
– W sensie coś typu ręka? – spytał przerażony jeszcze bardziej. Liara prychnęła mimowolnie.  
– Nie, w sensie jej cząstki duchowej. – Turianin gwałtownie podniósł się na nogi. – Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę przyniesie ci to ulgę.  
– Co to za cząstka? – zapytał wyraźnie zainteresowany.  
– Na statku wszystko ci opowiem. – ucięła i ruszyli przez ruiny, wymijając pozostałości po armii żniwiarzy.

 

***

– Garrus! – zawołała Quarianka, specyficznym dla niej głosem. Gwałtownie rzuciła się na turiana a następnie odsunęła się i trzepnęła go dłonią w ramię z całą swoją siłą.  
– Baliśmy się, że coś cię tam zjadło! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? – zapytała rozzłoszczona.

Tali bardzo szybko zmieniała się z kłębuszka miłości, w małego, złośliwego potwora. Jednak Shepard kochała ją za jej niezwykły charakter.

Shepard… Pustka, którą nosił w sercu od czasu jej śmierci, stawała się coraz bardziej przytłaczająca. Coraz mocniej ciągnęła go w swoją bezdenną otchłań. Odkąd pojawiła się w jego życiu, wniosła wiele dobrego. Stała się jego światłem na każdy dzień, zwłaszcza w trakcie wojny. Nigdy się nie poddawała. Była natchnieniem dla nich wszystkich. Teraz, gdy jej zabrakło, każdy dzień zdawał się być torturą. Godziny dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Świat wydawał się być w jednej barwie. Normandia, zwykle pełna życia, teraz wydawała się dziwnie pusta i cicha.

Kajuta kapitana zachowała się w tym samym stanie, co przed śmiercią Shepard. Nie potrafił tam wejść. Zbyt wiele wspomnień z tym miejscem, zbyt wiele wspólnych chwil spędzili tam razem. Także żaden z załogantów nie wchodził do jej osobistego pomieszczenia. Kajuta pozostawała zamknięta od czasu jej śmierci.

Spojrzał na Quariankę. Tali wsparła ręce przy biodrach i patrzyła na niego oburzona.  
– Nic – burknął, może trochę za ostro, lecz nie miał teraz czasu, by się tym przejmować. Przeszedł obok niej i ruszył w stronę windy. Nie miał czasu na pogaduszki. Czekały na niego dużo ważniejsze sprawy. Liara miała coś dla niego, coś co dotyczyło Shepard. Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z windy wpadając na Kaidana, niemal zwalając go z nóg. Wybąkał przeprosiny i przyśpieszył, nie odwracając się za siebie.

Zatrzymał się dopiero przy stole na pokładzie dla załogi. Tam, gdzie umówił się z Liarą, lecz nigdzie w pobliżu jej nie widział. Oparł się o stół nerwowo, spoglądając na boki. Usłyszał za sobą kroki. Obrócił lekko głowę, a po chwili zawiedziony powrócił spojrzeniem na ścianę przed nim.  
James, Kaidan i Tali stanęli przed nim, wpatrując się w niego palącym wzrokiem.  
– Potrzebujecie czegoś? – zapytał. Tali pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Byle szybko, bo czekam na Liarę – dodał. Vega podszedł bliżej z niezwykle poważnym jak na niego wzrokiem.  
– Liara nie przyjdzie, dopóki z nami nie porozmawiasz – powiadomił siadając na krześle obok. Garrus jęknął głucho.  
– Ona wymyśliła tą historię z…– zająknął się na chwilę– z Shepard, żebym z wami pogadał? – prychnął podenerwowany. Pokręcił głową i wstał. Zaczął chodzić w tą i z powrotem, dopóki Tali’Zorah nie zagrodziła mu drogi.  
– Usiądź i porozmawiajmy. – powiedziała spokojnym głosem, a gdy wyminął ją z obojętnością, zawołała – Garrus! – Nie obrócił się, dopóki za ramię nie chwycił go Kaidan. Mężczyzna miał krzepę. Turianin stanął w miejscu pod naciskiem siły. Wyszarpnął ramię z jego mocnego uścisku i zwrócił na niego swój wzrok.  
– Liara naprawdę ma coś dla ciebie. A w sumie to dla nas wszystkich. Usiądź.– powiedział spoglądając na niego ze współczuciem. Jeszcze nie dawno prowadzili między sobą niezdrową rywalizację o względy Shepard, a teraz Kaidan stał tu, prosząc go by z nimi porozmawiał. Garrus od niechcenia podszedł do krzesła i klapnął na nim ciężko. Zaskrzypiało cicho.

Tali umieściła delikatnie swoją dłoń na jego i ścisnęła. Spojrzał na jej maskę, widząc jedynie jasno świecące oczy przenikające przez szkło. Nie zabrał ręki.  
– Odkąd to się stało – zaczęła quarianka – odciąłeś się od nas. Chcemy cię wspierać Garrus, ale musisz nam pozwolić. – Turianin odwrócił głowę a jego szczęka drgnęła.

Miała rację, od śmierci Shepard odsunął się od przyjaciół. Nie zwracał na nich uwagi, a przecież oni tak samo jak on przeżyli śmierć swojej przyjaciółki i przełożonej. Dopiero zauważył, że Kaidan znacznie schudł i miał worki pod oczami, James milczał zbyt długi okres czasu, wpatrując się w punkt na ścianie nieobecnym wzrokiem. Tali starała się być wsparciem dla nich wszystkich, ale w głębi siebie wiedział, że cierpiała najbardziej. Shepard była dla niej jak starsza siostra, w którą była wpatrzona i od której uczyła się tej niezłomnej siły.

Delikatnie przejechał po twarzy pazurem i spojrzał na twarze swoich przyjaciół. Każdy z nich obdarzył go uśmiechem, choć ciężko było to stwierdzić u Quarianki.  
– Przepraszam was. Wy też ją straciliście. Zachowywałem się jak egoista. – powiedział  
– Jak gówniarz – wtrąciła Tali.  
– Uparty – dodał James.  
– Przerażający –burknął Kaidan. Wszyscy obrócili się w jego stronę. – No co? – spytał zaskoczony – Jesteś wielki, masz długie pazury, kły i warczysz przez sen.  
– Że co? – zdziwił się turianin.  
– Przez sen ryczysz jak tyranozaur – wytłumaczył. – Za pierwszym razem tak się wystraszyłem, że chciałem cię zastrzelić. – Tali zachichotała.  
– Oj prawda – usłyszał za sobą. Jeff podszedł do stołu a kąciki jego ust uniosły się w górę. Garrus zaśmiał się bardzo cicho.

Brakowało mu towarzystwa przyjaciół. Wiedział, że to musi się zmienić. Zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, usłyszał za sobą kroki Liary. Wszyscy jak na komendę wstali od stołu i pożegnali się z nim, odchodząc w swoją stronę.

Liara usiadła naprzeciwko i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Odłożyła datapad na stół i odetchnęła głęboko.  
– Cieszę się, że pogadałeś z nimi – rzekła.  
– Ja także. Miałaś rację Liaro, ze wszystkim – stwierdził. Asari nerwowo ruszyła głową.  
– Już czas Garrus. Wiesz co tu mam? – Wskazała na datapada przed sobą. Pochylił głowę w bok, spoglądając z zaciekawieniem.  
– Nie mam pojęcia. – Liara wzięła głęboki wdech i spojrzała na niego.  
– Znalazłam je już dawno, lecz nie otwierałam ich ani nie przeglądałam. Bo po co? Shepard żyła i na pewno nie chciałaby, żebym tak wchodziła z butami w jej życie – powiedziała. Garrus poruszył żuchwą.  
– Nie rozumiem – odrzekł.  
– Mam tu utajnione dane Anne Shepard – zaczęła oddychając szybciej – z okresu przed jej służbą. Na pewno chciałbyś zobaczyć pewną informację. Gdy to wczoraj przeczytałam byłam w szoku, mówiąc delikatnie… – Garrus przerwał jej, wyrywając datapada z ręki. Zaczął czytać i wstrzymał oddech. Zszokowany podniósł głowę do góry.

– Czy to prawdziwe informacje? – zapytał. Liara skinęła głową. Nie odezwała się słowem. Zaczął czytać ponownie, sprawdzając czy wszystko dobrze zrozumiał. Po chwili opuścił ręce w dół a datapad głucho uderzył o stół. Turianin zapatrzył się w przestrzeń.  
– Dlaczego nam nie powiedziała? – zapytał zszokowany.  
– Może nie chciała o tym mówić – zastanowiła się.  
– Shepard ma dziecko – powiedział na głos by spróbować przetrawić myśl, choć wcale nie pomagało. Poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Nie ufała mu na tyle, by powiadomić go, że dziesięć lat wcześniej urodziła i oddała dziecko? Dlaczego nic nie powiedziała?  
Skrobnął pazurami stół z wściekłością.


	2. Rozdarcie

 

 

 

_Być może jest miłością to nieznośne rozdarcie, pustka wobec nieuchronności rozstania, pustoszący smutek wdzierający się na miejsce instynktu, który nakazuje znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce i przeżyć.  
[Arturo Pérez-Reverte]_

  
Siedział przy stole, wpatrując się w ślady po pazurach, które sam zrobił. Tysiące przekleństw cisnęło mu się na usta. Wiele rzeczy nie wiedział o Shepard, ale nie spodziewał się, że ukrywała przed nim tak istotny fakt.  Nie ufała mu na tyle, by go powiadomić?  
– Oni wiedzą? – zapytał, cicho wskazując głową w stronę pokoi.  
– Nikt jeszcze nie wie. Nie powiem im, jeśli tego nie chcesz. – Liara pochyliła się nad stołem.  
– Dlaczego mnie pytasz o zdanie? – zdziwił się.  
– Byłeś dla niej ważny. Bardzo cię kochała – powiedziała cicho, uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
– To dlaczego, do cholery, mi nie powiedziała – warknął, zły na całe otoczenie. Liara umilkła na dłuższą chwilę. Wyglądała, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała.   
– Powiedz mi Garrus, jak ty to widzisz? – zaczęła  – Hej Vakarian! Jestem Shepard i mam dziecko, które oddałam. A może inaczej, Garrus chodź do mnie na dłuższą chwilę, mam wino i dziecko, które oddałam.  – zakończyła. Gdy przedstawiła to z tej perspektywy brzmiało to naprawdę komicznie. Nie mieli okazji by dłużej porozmawiać o jej przeszłości. A gdy wspominał na Ziemi, na jej ojczystej planecie, o adopcji dziecka była taka zmieszana… Nie rozumiał tej reakcji. Lecz była chętna by założyć z nim rodzinę. Tak, dokładnie to pamiętał. Pragnął tego. A teraz ją stracił.  
  
Przejechał palcami po grzebieniu, myśląc przez dłuższą chwilę.  
– Może nie chciała nikomu powiedzieć. W końcu oddała je. Nie miała powodu, by to rozpamiętywać. – zastanowiła się asari. Turianin pokiwał głową. Liara jak zwykle starała się pomóc ze wszystkich sił. Jak długo zajęło jej analizowanie uczuć Shepard?  
  
 Asari wstała z krzesła. Zaczęła kręcić się przy kuchni, by po chwili podejść i wręczyć mu butelkę turiańskiego alkoholu.  
– Na przetrawienie myśli – rzekła i usiadła z powrotem na krześle. Pociągnął duży łyk.  
– Niewiele wiem o jej życiu przed dołączeniem do Przymierza. Wiem jednak, że była sierotą. Jako niemowlę porzucona w domu dziecka, a większość młodości spędziła żyjąc na ulicy – Liara pokiwała głową. –  Tak bardzo cierpiała. Dlaczego więc zaplanowała taką samą przyszłość dla swojego dziecka? – zapytał.   
  
– Nie zaplanowała takiej samej – rzekła Asari i podciągnęła kolana pod głowę. – Całe swoje oszczędności włożyła w ośrodek opiekuńczy dla jej dziecka. By miało godną opiekę i jak najszybszą możliwość adopcji. – Garrus spojrzał na nią z ciekawością.  
– Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał pochylając się nad stołem i upijając kolejny łyk.  
– Nie zapominaj kim jestem –  zaśmiała się a następnie podniosła z nóg kolejnego datapada. – Mam tu wywiad z ośrodka, zanim dziecko zostało przyjęte. Wywiad z  dziewiętnastoletnią Anne Shepard. – pochyliła się nad stołem i przekazała mu datapada. Zaczepił na nim swoje długie palce i musnął palcem by odtworzyć vida.  
  
Na ekranie wyświetliła się Shepard, siadającą przy schludnym i małym stoliku. Nie zwracał uwagi na kobietę, która zajęła miejsce naprzeciw. Shepard wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, niż ją pamiętał.  
  
 W jego wspomnieniach była to wysoka i umięśniona, czerwonowłosa kobieta o szmaragdowych oczach. Tu siedziała przygarbiona dziewczyna. Niezwykle drobna o krótko przystrzyżonych włosach, pofarbowanych na intensywną czerń. Ubrana bardzo skąpo, z mnóstwem kolczyków na twarzy.  
 Rozglądała się nerwowo po gabinecie. Naprzeciw niej siedziała urzędniczka o surowym wyrazie twarzy.  
– Imię, nazwisko i wiek – rzekła kobieta oschłym głosem.  
– Anne Shepard, mam dziewiętnaście lat – odrzekła drżącym głosem.  
– Data porodu – Kobieta stukała w ekran, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku  
– Wczoraj – odpowiedziała roztrzęsiona.   
  
Garrus pociągnął łyk, wpatrując się w vida. I kolejny i jeszcze jeden. Zadrżał, słuchając jej głosu. Gorycz, wzbierająca się w nim od dłuższego czasu, przygważdżała go do podłogi. Łapał płytki oddech, starając się nie wydawać żadnego dźwięku. Nie mógł okazywać żadnych słabości przy Liarze.

– Powód zrzeknięcia się praw rodzicielskich – zapytała mechanicznie. Shepard drgnęła na krześle.  
– Nie wiem czyje to dziecko, nie wiem jak to się stało. Pamiętam imprezę i… nic więcej – tłumaczyła, jąkając się.

Turianin odchylił się i potarł skroń. Podniósł alkohol do ust, lecz już nic nie było. Nie wiedział, kiedy opróżnił całą butelkę. Westchnął i powrócił wzrokiem do nagrania.  
  
– To nie jest powód. – Kobieta podniosła na nią lodowaty wzrok.  
– Jestem za młoda, niedoświadczona. Nie mam warunków. Nie mam niczego – miotała się.  
– Ojciec nieznany – dopisała  
– Czy na pewno chcesz się zrzec wszelkich praw do dziecka? – zapytała cieplejszym tonem, zupełnie jakby była pewna, że Shepard się zgodzi. Dlaczego miałaby nie, w końcu sama do nich przyszła.  
  
Lecz ona zamurowana nie drgnęła, myślała gorączkowo wpatrując się w nią. W końcu wolno podniosła się z krzesła.  
– Tak– odrzekła, a następnie westchnęła. Urzędniczka podała jej rysik do podpisania się. Chwyciła go drżącymi dłońmi, a następnie pochyliła się nad dokumentem. Chwila wahania.  
– Mogę ją nazwać? – rzuciła nagle. W jej oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk.  
– Dodatkowe uwagi – zaczęła stukać w klawiaturę. Jej wargi uniosły się nieznacznie w górę. – Imię ?–   
– Chciałabym, żeby nazywała się Caitlyn – zakończyła rozdygotana i podpisała dokument. Wycofała się chwiejnym krokiem, lecz urzędniczka zagrodziła ją drogę i przytuliła ją do siebie. W tym momencie vid się zatrzymał.

 

Turianin wstał od stołu chwiejnym krokiem. Nie był pijany. A może był. Pragnął odszukać jakiś zombie, by móc przestrzelić im łby. Oparł się o ścianę i ukrył głowę w ramieniu. Tyle myśli krążyło w jego głowie.

 

Nie patrzył gdzie idzie, nogi same go niosły. Słyszał za sobą głos Liary. Wjechał windą na samą górę, a następnie stanął tuż przed drzwiami do jej kajuty.   
Wpisał na drzwiach kod bezpieczeństwa. Bez EDI tyle czynności musieli robić sami. Nikt nie chciał tego powiedzieć na głos, lecz odejście EDI było tak samo bolesne, jak śmierć członka załogi.  
W końcu była ważną częścią Normandii.  
  
Drzwi otworzyły się. Garrus wszedł do pokoju. Wziął głęboki wdech i stanął wpatrując się w kajutę. Czuł jej słodki zapach w pomieszczeniu. Uderzał w jego nozdrza, upajał go.   
  
Pamiętał pierwszą wizytę w jej kabinie. Ich pierwszy wspólnie spędzony czas. Podczas podróży do przekaźnika Omega 4.   
Wyszła wtedy z łazienki. Nie chciał przyznać, że czekał na nią całe dwadzieścia minut. Zdziwiła się na jego widok, ale i uśmiechnęła w ten sposób. Działała na niego, od początku, lecz starał to w sobie tłumić.

 

W życiu nie przypuszczał, że prześpi się ze swoją przełożoną. A zwłaszcza, że to będzie samica człowieka. Komandor Shepard.  Słyszał wiele o ludziach, o ich słabości do innych ras, lecz przyjaźń z nią, utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że nie ma dobrych ludzi ani złych ludzi. Tak samo jak złych i dobrych turian. Ocenianie całej rasy po czynie jednej osoby, nie było okazem mądrości, a tak rasy cytadeli zachowywały się wobec ludzi.

Ona była inna. W każdym nie widziała tylko turiana, quariana czy asari.  
Dla niej był to Garrus, Tali i Liara, był Saren ze swoją obsesją, choć i z niego potrafiła wydobyć coś dobrego. Przemówić do jego obłąkanego umysłu. Kto pozwoliłby dać Gethowi wolną rękę? Oczywiście tylko Shepard. Nikt nie żałował tej decyzji, nawet Tali’Zorah. A przygarnąć kroganina z probówki i wziąć go pod opiekę? Shepard. Pokręcił głową.  Była wyjątkowa. Wydobywała z nich wszystko co najlepsze.

  
Usiadł na jej łóżku, a lawina wspomnień zalała jego głowę. Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Położył sgłowę na poduszce i wpatrywał w gwiazdy. Stwierdził, że Shepard miała stąd niezły widok.    
  
Miała. Uderzyło go to, niczym ciężki głaz. Nie potrafił oddychać.   
Nie oddychała już, nie śmiała się. Stracił ją na zawsze. Wstał chwiejnym krokiem i spojrzał na jej garderobę. Ściągnął rękawice. Nie potrzebowała tej sukienki. Jednym ruchem rozdarł ją na pół. Ani tego munduru. Rozerwał ciężki materiał swoimi pazurami. Wściekłość, która w nim wrzała, prosiła o więcej. Złapał za fotel i rzucił nim przez pomieszczenie. Wszedł po schodach do jej biurka. Stos papierów, który na nim leżał aż prosił się o uwagę. Cisnął nimi na ziemię, krzycząc. Już nie obchodziło go, czy go znajdą. Palące łzy  spłynęły w dół.   


Akurat, gdy rozrywał jej pościel, do pokoju weszła Liara. W całym pokoju panował chaos. Pióra fruwały po całej kajucie, strzępy ubrań wypełniały przestrzeń na podłodze, a meble leżały porozrzucane.

Asari chwyciła się za głowę. Spojrzał na nią spod byka  
– Garrus– rzekła. – Zamordowałeś kurczaka?– zapytała i pokręciła się po pokoju. Wzięła głęboki oddech. – Już lepiej?  
– Nie. – burknął i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Dlaczego to zrobił? Opadł na łóżko, oddychając ciężko. Szybkim ruchem otarł łzy.   
– Mam dla ciebie więcej informacji o Caitlyn Lane… – zaczęła ale jej przerwał.  
– O kim? – zdziwił się. Zawało mu się, że słyszał już to imię.  
– Córce Shepard – odrzekła  
– Nie obchodzi mnie to – burknął. Liara obróciła się na pięcie.   
– Wierzę, że nie obchodzi cię jej córka. W końcu część samej Shepard w niej żyje, ale kogo to interesuje – prychnęła.  
– O jakiej części gadasz? – zapytał.

– Wy myślicie, że potomstwo dostaje tylko DNA. A tak naprawdę dzieci otrzymują część swoich rodziców. – wyjaśniła cicho.  
– Nie rozumiem – odrzekł.  
– I nie zrozumiesz, dopóki jej nie zobaczysz. – dodała siadając obok niego. – Chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o niej? – Zamyślił się przez dłuższą chwilę. To było jej dziecko, mimo wszystko musiał sprawdzić, czy wszystko u niej w porządku. Dla Shepard.  
– Mów –   
– Miesiąc po urodzeniu została adoptowana przez państwo Lane, mieli już wtedy sześcioletnią Alex. Pragnęli mieć jeszcze jedno dziecko, ale nie wyszło. W tym samym czasie Shepard wstąpiła do przymierza. Lane mieli bardzo bogate przedsiębiorstwo na Ilium i tam również wychowywali swoje dzieci. Jednak mieli także układy z Arią T’Loak – Garrus zrobił dziwną minę. –  Dużo zysków na czarnym rynku. I tam wysłali swoje córki podczas najazdu żniwiarzy. Sami mieli dojechać później, lecz podczas nalotu żniwiarzy ich statek został zniszczony. – zakończyła i spojrzała na Garrusa dziwnym wzrokiem.  
  
 – Myślisz, że one żyją? – zapytał  
– Na pewno. Mieli dobre układy z Arią. Ona jest jaka jest, ale umów dotrzymuje. Mieli wykupiony apartament na Omedze. Myślę, że dziewczynki są tam. – stwierdziła Liara. Turianin podniósł głowę do góry. Gwiazdy przelatywały szybko, zbyt szybko.  
– Liara, czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy Normandia gdzieś leci? – Obrócił głowę w jej stronę. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
– Lecimy na Omegę. Do Caitlyn. – Jego serce przyśpieszyło nieznacznie. Nie był na to gotowy. Jednak dziwne ciepło rozgrzało jego pierś. Dawno nie czuł się tak spokojnie.   
  
– Czas wybrać nowego kapitana Normandii – wspomniała asari. – Za dziesięć minut mamy spotkanie. Zagłosujemy. – powiadomiła. Pokiwał głową.   
– Przekaż mój głos Kaidanowi – rzekł i podszedł do akwarium. Widok małych rybek pływających bez celu zawsze go uspokajał. Zdziwiła się.   
– Nie pójdziesz z nami? – Posmutniała i podeszła. – To może być ten krok do przodu, na który czekamy od długiego czasu. – Skinął głową. Wziął głęboki wdech i ruszył do przodu.  
– Niech będzie. Idziemy – zgodził się i przepuścił Liarę. Obrzucił jeszcze wzrokiem pokój Shepard. Musiał zapamiętać, by to posprzątać.   
  



	3. Niepokój

 

 

_Zamykam oczy i zastanawiam się, czy nieszczęście naprawdę nas zaskakuje, czy też może w jakiś sposób - w formie niepokoju albo może głębokiego przeczucia - mamy wrażenie, że nadchodzi?  
[Emily Giffin]_

 

  
Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu przybyli w cywilizowane miejsce. Po tym wszystkim co przeżyli, potrzebowali odrobiny relaksu. Zdecydowanie na niego zasłużyli.

  
Omega tętniła życiem, jak zawsze z resztą. Dzika, wolna i niezależna. Siedziba wyrzutków społeczeństwa. Największa dziura galaktyki.  
Znał ją. Nie chciał tu wracać, lecz przyzwyczaił się już, że nie miał wpływu na swoje życie. Kilkanaście miesięcy wcześniej turianin przyleciał tu po rzekomej śmierci Shepard, wymierzając sprawiedliwość. Tak jak pokazała mu to komandor.   

  
Garrus zmarszczył nozdrza.  
– Co tak śmierdzi? – zapytał. James parsknął.  
– Omega kapitanie – powiedział Vega. Turianin skinął głową. Jak mógł zapomnieć ten specyficzny zapach wszelkiego matactwa?  
  
Wzdrygnął się na dźwięk słowa kapitan. Było to ciężkie do przetrawienia, ale cała załoga przegłosowała jego stanowisko. Nie dopuścili nawet faktu, że nie zgłaszał się na ochotnika.  
Dostał rangę i musiał się wykazać. Nie zawiedzie ich.  
  
Obrócił się w stronę towarzyszy.  
– Załogo, pracowaliśmy długi czas – zaczął, spoglądając na ich twarze – Myślę, że dzisiaj jest dobry czas na odpoczynek. Następne dni będą dosyć ciężkie, musimy zdecydować jaki będzie następny cel Normandii. Ale teraz czas na zabawę! – zakończył Garrus.Nie umiał przemawiać.

 Pokiwali głowami i ruszyli w swoją stronę żwawym krokiem, rozmawiając donośnie. Jedynie Tali’Zorah nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Turianin obrócił się, zaskoczony. Postawił kilka kroków w jej stronę.  
– Czekasz na kogoś? – zapytał. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.  
– Tak właściwie – zaczęła, nerwowo poruszając rękoma – Pomyślałam, że na pewno i tak nigdzie nie pójdziesz się napić ani nic, więc mogłabym dotrzymać ci towarzystwa – wypaliła, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Garrus zamarł na chwilę, wpatrując się w nią zszokowany.    
– Właściwie to umówiłem się z Jeffem w Zaświatach – bąknął zdezorientowany. Quarianka zdębiała na moment.  
– Ach… no tak… – jąkała się – To ja w takim razie pójdę… tam – zawahała się przez moment i wskazała kierunek drżącą dłonią. Ruszyła w tamtą stronę niepewnym krokiem. Garrus patrzył jak odchodzi, lecz jej nie zatrzymał.  Niech idzie, mruknął do siebie w myślach. Nie chciał, by zawracała mu głowę. Nie dzisiaj.  
  
Potrzebował tego dnia dla siebie, by wyciągnąć informację z Arii. Wiedział, że to spotkanie będzie ciężkie. Wolał spotkać się ze żniwiarzem niż z rozwścieczoną Arią. Archanioł zaszedł jej za skórę, a przed posłaniem mu kulki w łeb przez królową Omegi, broniła go tylko Shepard. Jednak nie miał wyjścia.  
  
Ruszył pewnym krokiem w stronę Zaświatów, przyjmując postawę godną turiańskiego żołnierza i kapitana Normandii. Tak jak został do tego wyszkolony. Był gotowy na wszystko.

Już z daleka słyszał dudniącą muzykę dochodzącą z Zaświatów. Omega wydawała się nie tknięta inwazją Żniwiarzy. Po drodze nie raz spotkał żebraków, uchodźców i łachudrów ale w tym świecie bezprawia galaktyki nie był to nadzwyczajny widok. Zwykła, szara codzienność. Minął ich, nie obdarowując nawet krótkim spojrzeniem. Śpieszył się.  
  
Przed drzwiami, jak zawsze, gromadziła się długa kolejka. Każdy pragnął dostać szansę spotkania z przywódczynią Omegi. Przecisnął się przez tłum, taranując ich łokciami i stanął przed znajomym elkorem. Ten podniósł wzrok i przyjrzał się Garrusowi. Trwało to niepokojąco długo, aż w końcu elkor się odezwał.  
– Zdumienie. Vakarian, co robisz na Omedze? – zdziwił się mówiąc swoim ciężkim i ospałym głosem.  
– Potrzebuję pilnie spotkać się z Arią – rzekł  
– Życzliwość. Aria cię oczekuje. Doktor T’Soni poinformowała ją o twoim przybyciu – zawiadomił. Garrus zawahał się na moment, lecz zaraz uniósł głowę nieco wyżej i pomaszerował ku drzwiom. Słyszał za sobą głosy oburzenia oczekujących. Niektórzy wyli ze złości, lecz turianin zignorował dźwięki.  
  
Tuż za drzwiami czekali na niego najemnicy Arii. Spodziewał się tego, lecz nie zareagował. Uniósł ręce ponad głowę i czekał. Jeden z batarian podszedł bliżej i zdjął mu karabin z pleców, drugi zaś cisnął swoją bronią prosto w twarz Garrusa. Rozległ się głuchy plask. Po ostatnich miesiącach, była to dla niego delikatna pieszczota.  
– Pochyl się! – zarządził któryś. Posłusznie przykucnął – Powoli opuść dłonie – usłyszał, więc zrobił to. Skuli go, a następnie pociągnęli w stronę bocznego wejścia.  
– Żadnych sztuczek Archaniele – powiedział batarianin, który popychał go do przodu.   
  
Szli długim i wąskim korytarzem. Wiedział, że przechodzą naokoło Zaświatów i wyjdą po ich drugiej stronie. Tuż za nim jeden z batarianów gwizdnął przeciągle.  
– Patrz na jego zgrabny, turiański tyłek – rzekł do drugiego. Garrus automatycznie obrócił głowę w ich stronę i syknął przeraźliwie. Wzdrygnęli się.  
– Pierdol się. – powiedział turianin i spojrzał na pierwszego zabójczym wzrokiem.

 W tym momencie został brutalnie wepchnięty do nieznanego mu, jasno oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Powyżej, nad schodami, na długiej czarnej kanapie siedziała Aria. Nogę założyła na nogę i rozłożyła ramiona na oparciu. Spojrzała na niego z wyższością. Usadzili go na krześle, na samym środku pokoju. W całym ogromnym pomieszczeniu dudniła muzyka. Gdzieś w dali dostrzegł tancerki Asari i upitych ludzi, turian, krogan, batarian…  
  
– Archanioł, spodziewałam się, że prędzej czy później wrócisz na Omegę – rzekła stanowczym głosem. Obrócił głowę w jej stronę. – Podziwiam twoją odwagę. Wiedziałeś na pewno, że będziemy na ciebie czekać. Powtórka z rozrywki? Shepard ginie a ty wracasz na Omegę strzelać do moich ludzi? – wyprostowała się i spojrzała mu w oczy władczym wzrokiem.  
– Tym razem jestem tu w innym celu –  wytłumaczył. Wstała gwałtownie i podeszła bliżej.  
– Masz jeden dzień, żeby wsiąść na prom i stąd wylecieć. Wypuszczam cię tylko ze względu na Shepard. Jak nie wylecisz, dostaniesz kulkę w łeb. Nie obchodzi mnie, po co tu przyleciałeś. – zdecydowała stanowczo i obróciła się do niego tyłem.  
– Nie mogę. Potrzebuję od ciebie namiarów – nacisnął  
– Niczego ci nie dam. I tak dostałeś za dużo – spojrzała na niego przez ramię i założyła dłonie na piersi.  
  
Dotąd nigdy nie widział jej osobiście, lecz wiele o niej słyszał. I wszystkie plotki okazały się być prawdą. Była władcza,  stanowcza i trochę przerażająca. Władała Omegą żelazną ręką.  
Westchnął cicho, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak Shepard mogła się z nią dogadać, ale był zmuszony postąpić tak samo.  
  
– Potrzebuję jednej informacji i mogę wylecieć nawet zaraz. Chodzi o pewne dziewczynki. – Aria wróciła z powrotem na swoją kanapę.  
– Wiele jest dziewczynek w galaktyce. Muszą być naprawdę dobre, skoro dla nich odważyłeś się tu wrócić – parsknęła. Garrus spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Mimowolnie poruszył żuchwą.  
– Chodzi o ludzkie dzieci, T’Loak – warknął. Jeden z najemników, złapał go za grzebień i szarpnął, lecz turianin nie przestawał mówić. – Obiecałem komuś, że sprawdzę czy są bezpieczne. Znasz je. Mają na nazwisko Lane – wysapał starając się nie okazać bólu, jaki batarianin mu zadał.  
  
  
 Aria zamarła na krótką chwilę, by zaraz przywrócić surowy wyraz twarz. Lecz te kilka sekund zdradziło ją na tyle, że był pewien jej powiązania z dzieckiem Shepard.  
– Nie znam nikogo takiego. Wyrzućcie go. – zarządziła, machając niedbale dłonią. Pochwycili go w ramiona i ciągnęli siłą do wyjścia.  
– Ja musze się dowiedzieć co z nimi. Zrobię wszystko! Cokolwiek zechcesz! – wykrzyczał starając się wyrwać – Asari zeszła po schodach pewnym krokiem i spojrzała na niego lodowatym wzrokiem. Batarianie stanęli w miejscu i obrócili jego głową w stronę Arii. Rzuciła mu pod nogi datapad.  
  
  
– Skoro jesteś tak zdesperowany, pozbędziesz się nowej przywódczyni Szpon. Nazywa się Juvenia Epinius. Ostatnio zaczyna być naprawdę dokuczliwa. Zrobisz to i możemy zaczynać negocjowanie twoich warunków. – Garrus zamyślił się na chwilę. Musiała być niezwykle chronioną osobą, skoro siły Arii jeszcze się jej nie pozbyły. Jednak na Omedze było zbyt wielu mieszkańców, by samemu znaleźć dwójkę dzieci, jakkolwiek by się nie starał.  
– Dobrze, zrobię to – przytaknął.  
– Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież ci kazałam. Czas ucieka – odrzekła i skinęła palcem. Batarianie podnieśli go z krzesła, wyrzucili za drzwi a następnie uwolnili ręce. Wcisnęli mu w jedną dłoń datapada w drugą zaś jego karabin i zatrzasnęli drzwi.  
  
Potarł się po obolałym grzebieniu. Ból delikatnie pulsował, lecz starał się o nim nie myśleć. Zawsze mogło być gorzej.  Musiał przeczytać dane, które otrzymał.  
  
 Przesuwał jednym ze szpon po datapadzie, starając się zapamiętać każdy najmniejszą informację o konkurentce Arii. Jak się dowiedział, Juvenia była młodą turianką, mocno chronioną przez swoich ludzi. Ale w vidach z jej spotkań widział kilka błędów, które popełniali ochroniarze. Kilku sekundowa pusta przestrzeń wokół niej, jaką zostawiali co jakiś czas. Nie będzie to łatwe, ale da się wykonać. Będzie miał jeden strzał, krótki czas do znalezienia idealnego punktu, mało czasu na ewakuację. Jak za dawnych lat.

Powiadomił Liarę, że za szybko nie wróci. Nic więcej nie dodał.  
   
  
  
***

  
Spojrzał w lunetę swojego karabinu. Doświadczenie nakazywało mu zbadać sytuację. Szybko zlokalizował swój cel jak i jego turiańską ochronę. Odkładając na chwilę broń ocenił stan otoczenia w którym się znajdował. Ponownie położył się na krawędzi dachu, wtulając oko w celownik. Jego oddech zwolnił, by w końcu się zatrzymać. Szybko namierzył swoją ofiarę. Pewne palce powędrowały na spust. Krok, dwa, trzy… I jest!  
  
Chwila, w której turianka obraca się przodem do niego, a ochroniarz staje z tyłu. Palce zacisnęły się mocniej na spuście...  
  
I wtedy zobaczył ją. Pojawiła się znikąd, tuż przed jego ofiarą, z tym samym upartym wzrokiem. Wszystko to trwało zaledwie moment, lecz w strzelca wstąpiło zwątpienie. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy zakryła swym ciałem jego poprzedni cel, Sidonisa. Tak samo jak wtedy, jego oddech przyśpieszył a palce zaczęły drżeć. W głowie słyszał już tylko jej głos. Prosiła, by postąpił słusznie. Jak to ona. Shepard.  
  
Wycelował ponownie, lecz zdarzenia sprzed chwili odebrały mu pewność. Warknął cicho i cisnął karabinem w bok.  Ochroniarze znów się zebrali wokół turianki, lecz Juvenia przystanęła na dłuższą chwilę, sprawdzając coś w datapadzie. Usłyszał za sobą dwa roześmiane głosy. Obrócił lekko głowę, starając się ukryć w cieniu. Dwójka młodych ludzi weszła na dach, by trochę się zabawić. Zmarszczył nos zdenerwowany. Cichym krokiem oddalił się.

Założył karabin na plecy i pognał ku schodom, obmyślając nowy plan. Zatrzymał się w wielkiej sali, znajdującej się na parterze, tam, gdzie przebywał jego cel. Ukrył się za jednym z filarów. Uważnie rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Kilku batarian stało przy filarze naprzeciwko, lecz poza nimi nie dostrzegał żadnych intruzów.  
  
 Założył na głowę swój hełm. Wyjął karabin i ułożył w wysokiej donicy, z liściastym chwastem w środku, który całkowicie zasłaniał jego broń. Odbezpieczył snajperkę i spojrzał przez celownik. Wyklinał siebie w duchu za to, że nie załatwił tego, gdy mógł mieć tak czysty strzał.  
  
Nim zdążył wycelować usłyszał huk i przeciągłe echo. Jeden z ochroniarzy padł bezwładnie na podłogę. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować drugi runął. Turianin prędko chwycił snajperkę, zakładając ją na plecy. Podniósł głowę wyżej i niemal od razu zlokalizował wrogiego snajpera. Pobiegł w kierunku turianki, wyciągając podręczny pistolet.  W tym samym czasie ostatni strażnik upadł. Juvenia zaczęła krzyczeć, wycofując się. Jednak szła w złą stronę, całkowicie odsłaniając się napastnikowi. Batarianie uciekali ile sił w nogach.  Garrus napiął mięśnie i skoczył do przodu, powalając turiankę. Przeturlał się z nią na bok, chowając przed zasięgiem napastnika.

Dopiero, gdy wstał, oddychając ciężko, zrozumiał, że nie powinien jej pomagać. Znowu. Cel zostałby zlikwidowany, a on mógłby przypisać sobie zasługi. Przeklął głośno i pociągnął turiankę do najbliższego pomieszczenia.

Spojrzał na nią. Juvenia drżała. Dopiero, gdy miał chwilę wytchnienia, dotarło do niego jak młodą osobę próbował zabić. Chwyciła go za dłoń i spojrzała błagalnym wzrokiem. Jej oczy były w kolorze jasnego brązu. Wyglądała niezwykle żałośnie i Garrus zaczął się zastanawiać, jakim cudem Aria widziała w niej zagrożenie.

 

– To ktoś od T’Loak – wykrztusiła – Pomóż mi! Dam Ci wszystko! – poprosiła, uczepiając się jego kołnierza. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Aria po prostu nie stawała się zbyt przewrażliwiona na punkcie swoich potencjalnych konkurentek.  
Odepchnął ją lekko.  
– Nie sądzę, żeby to był ktoś od Arii – rzekł chłodno. Ciekawił go snajper, lecz gonił go czas. Królowa Omegi sama będzie musiała zająć się problemem.  
  
– Od niej! Suka chce mnie zabić dla mojego majątku – prychnęła, rozglądając się nerwowo.  
– To nie od Arii – powtórzył zniecierpliwiony, zastanawiając się jak wyjść z tego bagna w które wdepnął.  
– Skąd ta pewność? – Przyjrzała mu się na moment, lecz mogła dostrzec tylko swoje odbicie w hełmie. Gdy obróciła głowę w bok, ukradkiem wyjął broń i przystawił do jej czoła.  
– Bo to ja jestem od Arii – powiedział groźnie. Widział jak przełknęła ślinę a jej gałki oczne drgały nerwowo.  
– Czego chcesz? Zawsze zapłacę ci więcej niż T’Loak – spytała dość oschle, lecz łzy spływające po jej twarzy zdradzały jej strach. Garrus westchnął.  
– Masz zniknąć z Omegi i nigdy więcej się tu nie pojawić. Wtedy daruję ci życie – zaoferował.  
– Szpony potrzebują moich wpływów. I tak nie strzelisz, gdybyś chciał, już dawno byś to zrobił. – Garrus na moment zdębiał.

Juvenia zdecydowanie za mało czasu spędziła na ulicach Omegi i nie miała pojęcia o instynkcie samozachowawczym. Przycisnął broń do jej głowy.  
– Nie będziesz moją pierwszą ofiarą – syknął –  ani dziesiątą, nawet nie setną. Jednak daje ci wybór. Szpony albo życie. – nacisnął.  
– Chcę żyć – powiedziała błagalnie. – Kiedy mam wylecieć?  
– W tym momencie. Póki nie zmieniłem zdania – warknął. Obróciła do niego głowę i posłała mu delikatny turiański uśmiech.  
– Mimo tego, że chciałeś mnie zabić, jestem wdzięczna za pomoc tam – rzekła. Przewrócił oczami.  
– Na najbliższy statek. Już! – podniósł głos i ruszył za nią, pilnując, by bezpiecznie dotarła do hangarów.

  
  
  
  
***  
  
Aria założyła nogę na nogę i oparła się wygodnie na kanapie.  
– Gdzie ukryłeś ciało? – zapytała, gdy tylko wszedł.  
– Nie zabiłem jej, wysłałem ją pierwszym lepszym statkiem. – odrzekł. Spojrzała na niego jadowitym wzrokiem.  
– Jak to? –wypaliła wściekła.  
– Kazałaś mi się jej pozbyć, więc się pozbyłem.  Dotrzymałem umowy, chcę dane – zarządził. Przechodząc kilka kroków w bok. Tym razem nikt nie zabrał mu broni ani nie skrępował rąk.  


– Każdy kapitan Normandii jest na tyle upośledzony, że nie potrafi wystrzelić kulki w łeb? – syknęła. Zdziwił się. Dowiedziała się o jego tymczasowym stanowisku. Tylko skąd? – Co chcesz zrobić z tą informacją o siostrach Lane? – zapytała po chwili milczenia.  
– Muszę zobaczyć na własne oczy czy żyją i czy są bezpieczne – odrzekł całkowicie szczerze. Jeszcze nikt z załogi, prócz Liary, nie znał sekretu Shepard. Wbił wzrok w ciemną i błyszczącą podłogę.  
Jej batariański sługa podszedł do niego z datapadem.  
– Vakarian, masz tu dane. Zrób im coś a obiecuję… – przerwała. Nie musiała kończyć. Wiedział, czym to groziło. – Masz dwa dni na wylot z Omegi. – zakończyła i zmrużyła oczy, spoglądając w przestrzeń.  


***  
  
Garrus stał przed drzwiami jednego z apartamentów. Sprawdził w omnikluczu, czy aby na pewno trafił pod dobry adres.  
  
 Bez osłonki czuł się dziwnie pusto. Nigdy się z nią nie rozstawał. Do dzisiaj. Liara radziła, by zostawił ją na Normandii, gdyż w niej jest zbyt rozpoznawalny.  To samo tyczyło się karabinu, ponieważ wydaje się być przerażający.  
  
Odetchnął głęboko i podszedł krok bliżej. Zamarł przez krótką chwilę, spoglądając tępo w drzwi. Wodził wzrokiem po ich każdym wyrzeźbieniu, a serce biło coraz szybciej.  
– Kurwa – mruknął pod nosem. Dlaczego się tak przejmował? To tylko dzieciaki. Podniósł rękę i zatrzymał się w połowie drogi.  
  
Czuł dziwny paraliż w całym ciele. Nie podobało mu się, że tak zmiękł ostatnimi czasy. Czujnie rozejrzał się na boki, a następnie zadudnił w drzwi. Zdecydowanie za mocno. Przeklął siebie w duchu. Nie było już odwrotu.  
  
Chwilę później, po drugiej stronie drzwi usłyszał ciche kroki. Mignięcie w wizjerze i rozsuwanie zamków…


	4. Nadzieja

_Nie ma nic złego w tym, by oczekiwać najlepszego, o ile jesteś przygotowany na najgorsze._  
_[ Stephen King]_

Chwile, takie jak ta, zawsze się dłużą. Płyną tak wolno, jakby miały nigdy nie przyśpieszyć.  
Słyszał  
dudnienie swojego serca. Szczęk rozsuwanych zamków. Drzwi delikatnie uchyliły się, a przez szparę w nich ujrzał wysoką, czarnowłosą dziewczynę. Spojrzała na niego przerażonym wzrokiem.  
– Kim pan jest? – zapytała cicho. Jej głos był niezwykle cienki.  
– Alex? – zapytał. Rozejrzała się nerwowo po długim korytarzu, a następnie otworzyła szerzej drzwi. Nerwowym gestem zaprosiła go do środka. Gdy wszedł nakazała mu zamknąć drzwi, co posłusznie uczynił. Obracał się w jej stronę, kiedy usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk przeładowywanej broni.

Celowała do niego i choć jej ręce telepały się nerwowo, nie miał zamiaru drgnąć.  
– Kim jesteś i skąd znasz moje imię? – warknęła. Nie wiedział czy powinien martwić się faktem, że celowała do niego czy cieszyć się, bo umiała sobie poradzić.  
– Odłóż broń to porozmawiamy – powiedział spokojnie. Wiedział, że szrama na jego policzku nie czyniła go godnym zaufania. Cofnęła się kilka kroków.  
– Kim do cholery jesteś? – krzyknęła unosząc broń na wysokość jego czoła. – Kto nas zdradził?  
– Jestem Favus Valetius – zaczął cicho, rzucając pierwsze imię jakie wpadło mu do głowy. – Jestem starym znajomym twojego ojca… – zawahał się. Usłyszał za jej plecami tupot kroków po długim korytarzu.  
– Nie podchodź! – krzyknęła za siebie i wyciągnęła rękę, by zatrzymać przybraną siostrę.

Garrus zachłysnął się powietrzem. Nagle zapomniał jak się oddycha.

Kilka metrów przed nim zatrzymała się mała, szczupła istota o złotych, długich włosach. Wpatrywała się w niego przerażonym wzrokiem. Szmaragdowe oczy uważnie przyglądały się jego twarzy. Oczy Shepard. Schowała się za siostrą.

– Caitlyn? – usłyszał swój własny głos jakby z oddali. Serce biło mu jak młotem. Liczył, że wcale tego nie słyszały.  
– Skąd ją znasz? – fuknęła Alex, starając się osłonić ją własnym ciałem przed zasięgiem jego wzroku.  
– Jestem starym znajomym waszego ojca. Pamiętam was z czasów, gdy byłyście dziećmi. Chciałem zobaczyć czy wszystko z wami dobrze – skłamał. Był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył jak brunetka odkłada broń. Uwierzyła. Nie sądził, że mu się uda.  
– Rodzice nie mówili o nas byle komu – potwierdziła i przytuliła do siebie dziewczynkę. – Porozmawiajmy w salonie – zaproponowała.

Poprowadziła go przez długi salon w kolorze nieskazitelnej bieli, do ciemnego ale przytulnego salonu. Wskazała mu podłużną kanapę, a sama usiadła na szarym fotelu, biorąc siostrę na kolana. Klapnął na wskazanym miejscu. Caitlyn z niekrytą ciekawością przyglądała się Garrusowi. Uniosła kąciki ust w górę, posyłając mu przyjacielski uśmiech. Poczuł jak zasycha mu w gardle. Niewidzialna gula wyrosła mu w przełyku.

– Cait, skocz po szklankę wody – poleciła Alex. Dziewczynka zsunęła jej się z kolan i pośpiesznie przemknęła do kuchni. – Wciąż jest jej ciężko po ich śmierci. Jest taka wrażliwa – zdradziła smutno. Garrus skinął głową. – Kiedy się pan dowiedział o wypadku? – zapytała.

Nim zdążył się odezwać z omniklucza wydobył się dźwięk. Przeklął w duchu, zastanawiając się dlaczego nie wyłączył tego cholernego sprzętu.  
– Garrus? Wiem, że jesteś zajęty ale mamy pilną sprawę. Gdy tylko skończysz wracaj na statek – rozległ się głos Liary. Pośpiesznie wyłączył i podniósł głowę, biorąc głęboki wdech. W tym momencie wróciła Caitlyn, mijając go wolnym krokiem i stawiając szklankę, pełną przejrzystej wody na szklanym stole pomiędzy nimi. Obróciła się w stronę swojej siostry i w podskokach przemierzyła dzielącą ich odległość.

– Caitlyn, idź do swojego pokoju proszę. Natychmiast – zarządziła Alex. Dziewczynka zwiesiła głowę i podreptała przed siebie. Turianin skierował wzrok na starszą. Zacisnęła usta w cienka linię i szybkim gestem sięgnęła po pistolet.  
– Kim jesteś do cholery? – zapytała, celując w niego lecz jej dłonie drżały. Nie poruszył się.  
– Powiem ci wszystko, tylko odłóż broń – polecił, nieprzerwanie patrząc w jej oczy.  
– Ukrywasz coś – wykrztusiła.

  
– Tylko dla waszego bezpieczeństwa i komfortu. Zaufaj mi i odłóż broń proszę. – Brunetka wpatrywała się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, gdy po kilkunastu sekundach opuściła ręce. Odłożyła pistolet na stół, spoglądając na niego z lekkim przestrachem. Skinął głową.  
– Nazywam się Garrus Vakarian – zaczął cicho lecz więcej nie mógł powiedzieć. Przerwał mu cichy pisk dziewczyny. Pośpiesznie zakryła usta dłonią i spojrzała przez ramię.  
– Ten Vakarian? Snajper? Specjalista od kalibracji działa Normandii? Towarzysz pani komandor? – Garrus poruszył żuchwą. Alex zerwała się na równe nogi. Przez chwilę stała tak, wpatrując się w niego po czym odetchnęła, odgarnęła włosy i usiadła.  
– Skąd to wiesz?- zdziwił się, wiercąc się na krześle.

– Extranet. Witamy w cywilizacji – parsknęła, lecz wciąż wpatrywała się na niego w wyraźnym szoku. Turianin podrapał się po grzebieniu wyraźnie zakłopotany.  
– Hmmm. Mhm. No tak – mruknął. Alex sprawdzała coś na swoim datapadzie, nagle gwałtownie się zarumieniła.  
– Podobno byłeś kochankiem pani komandor, to prawda? – zapytała cała czerwona. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w jej oczy przez dłuższą chwilę. Wyraźnie się zmieszała.  
– Jej chłopakiem, ale tak. – Skinęła głową i posmutniała.  
– Jesteś tu ze względu na Caitlyn? – spytała po chwili. Garrus zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. – Wiem, że jest jej córką – dodała. Turianin spojrzał na nią i skinął głową. Tego się nie spodziewał.

– Chciałem sprawdzić czy jest bezpieczna – powiedział cicho a po chwili dodał. – Musiałem ją zobaczyć… – dodał, przejeżdżając dłonią po grzebieniu. – Jaka ona jest? – zapytał.  
– Ma prawie dziesięć lat, ale wciąż bawi się zabawkami– zaśmiała się Alex, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.  
– Nie znam się na ludzkich dzieciach, ale wydaje się, że wszystko z nią w porządku – stwierdził.  
– Tak mi się wydaję. To po prostu trochę nietypowe. Bardzo lubi towarzystwo, ale odkąd to się zaczęło nie miałyśmy żadnych gości – mówiła Alex uważnie przyglądając się Garrusowi.  
– Dlaczego nie wychodzicie? – zdziwił się.  
– Aria pilnuje, żeby nikt nas nie odwiedzał, ponieważ nie mam prawa opieki nad caitlyn – wyjaśniła nerwowo postukując butami o posadzkę.  
– Dlaczego? – zainteresował się turianin.  
– Mam tylko siedemnaście lat. U ludzi to nie jest liczba oznaczająca pełnoletność. Jeszcze nie – powiedziała.  
\- Czyli boisz się, że ją zabiorą? – zapytał. Przytaknęła. – Na Omedze chyba mało kogo to interesuje.  
– Zdecydowanie na Omedze nikogo nic nie obchodzi, byle nie zajść za skórę Arii ale moi rodzice mieli wielu wrogów – wytłumaczyła.

  
– Sądzisz, że mogą coś zrobić dzieciom? – Wyprostował się zaskoczony.  
– Dostałyśmy spadek. Duży spadek i wiem, że ktoś na pewno będzie chciał go przejąć – rzekła drżącym lekko głosem. Garrus przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w nieskazitelnie czystą podłogę. – Caitlyn przyda się towarzystwo. Możesz do niej iść, lecz ma nie wiedzieć o … Shepard – dodała i zachęcająco skinęła głową.

– Powinienem wracać – powiedział, podnosząc się z fotela.  
– Będzie zachwycona, jeśli z nią porozmawiasz – rzekła zachęcająco, a ręką wskazała w stronę jej pokoju. Zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym wstał i ruszył przed siebie. Po kilku krokach obrócił głowę przez ramię, spoglądając na Alex. Dziewczyna odprowadzała go wzrokiem, delikatnie uśmiechając się.

Turianin wszedł do intensywnie błękitnego pokoju. Zatrzymał się w progu, nie potrafiąc ruszyć się o krok. Zamrugał gwałtownie a następnie zachłysnął się powietrzem. Z każdego miejsca w pokoju spoglądała na niego Anne Shepard. A raczej plakaty, poduszki i inne przedmioty z jej podobizną. Przełknął ślinę i cofnął się o krok. Pragnął natychmiast opuścić to pomieszczenie. Caitlyn na dźwięk jego kroków podniosła głowę i obróciła się. Obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem pokazując rząd mlecznobiałych zębów. Podbiegła do niego i wyciągnęła w jego stronę drobną rączkę, spoglądając pytającym wzrokiem.

Po chwili konsternacji wyciągnął dłoń i bardzo ostrożnie pochwycił jej rękę. Była niezwykle ciepła jak na człowieka. Podniosła na niego swoje intensywnie zielone oczy. Oczy, w które patrzył zaledwie kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Zapomniał jak się oddycha.  
– Pobawi się pan ze mną? – zapytała cienkim głosem. Nie widział w jej oczach nawet cienia lęku. Wiedział, że wygląda przerażająco, jednak stała tutaj, z szerokim uśmiechem, ściskając jego dłoń. Skinął głową.

Pociągnęła go w stronę puchatego dywanu. Usiadła na swoich nogach, po czym klapnęła dłonią w podłogę, na znak by usiadł. Gdy tylko zajął miejsce podała mu mały przedmiot w dłoń, a sama ruszyła po lalkę, oczywiście podobiznę Anne. Obrócił obiekt w rękach, by po chwili, która zajęła mu na obserwację, się uśmiechnąć.  
– Będziesz złym gethem a ja będę bohaterką wszechświata – szczebiotała słodko. Garrus się uśmiechnął nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. – Wie pan kto to jest? To komandor Shepard! – Skinął głową. Do jego nozdrzy dotarł słodki, lecz nie mdły zapach. Tak pachniała ona. Wziął głęboki wdech, starając się obrócić głowę.  
– Wiem – odrzekł ochrypłym głosem. Caitlyn z uwielbieniem obserwowała swoją lalkę. Turianin przechylił głowę w bok, przyglądając się jej twarzy. Była mniejszą wersją Shepard. Musiał to przyznać.  
– A w telewizji mówili, że uratowała naszą galaktykę – powiedziała z poważną miną. Garrus zacisnął szczękę, próbując się nie zaśmiać. Wstał na nogi.  
– Skąd wzięłaś tyle rzeczy z panią komandor w roli głównej? – zapytał, rozglądając się po pokoju. – Sprzedają takie coś w sklepach? – Wskazał na koc przedstawiający Anne w pełnej zbroi z przymierza.

– Zbieram już dwa lata – powiedziała dumnie się prostując. – Kiedy chodziłam do szkoły, każdy chciał mieć rzeczy z komandor Shepard. Chce pan zobaczyć całą kolekcję moich figurek? – zapytała stając na nogi i klaszcząc w dłonie z entuzjazmem. Mrugnął kilkukrotnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że to pierwsze ludzkie młode z którym przebywa dłuższą chwilę. Podążył za nią wzrokiem. Otworzyła jedno z kolorowych pudełek umieszczonych na półce. Wyjęła z niej model Normandii, ogromny jak na zabawkę.

Prychnął bezgłośnie i zmrużył oczy. Widząc jego minę, zrobiła dziwny gest dłońmi i przepołowiła figurkę wzdłuż.  
– Ta dam! – zaśmiała się. Turianin mrugnął zaskoczony. Wcale nie połamała swojej zabawki, tylko ją otworzyła.  
– Czy to jest domek dla lalek? – spytał z przekąsem. Zmierzył wzrokiem zabawkę i mruknął pod nosem. Wcale nie przypominała oryginału. Caitlyn postawiła ją na dywanie i w podskokach ruszyła po kolejny karton. Spojrzał ukradkiem na swój omniklucz. Miał mało czasu, Liara pilnie potrzebowała go na Normandii. Musiał odejść, póki nie jest za późno. Dopóki jest dla niego tylko obcą osobą.

Postawiła przed nim pudełko, z którego zaczęła wyjmować bardzo dobrze znane mu figurki. Nie wiedząc czemu, uśmiechnął się. Robił to zdecydowanie za często. Blizna na jego policzku naciągnęła się.  
– Zagrajmy w grę! – zaproponowała ciągnąc go w dół, by usiadł. – Będę pokazywać figurki a pan będzie zgadywał.  
– Caitlyn! Zbyt długo zawracasz panu głowę – usłyszał głos za swoimi plecami. Caitlyn puściła jego dłoń i posmutniała. Zrobiło mu się na1prawdę przykro.  
– Wszystko w porządku, możemy jeszcze chwilę się pobawić, ale zaraz muszę wracać – rzekł bardziej do Alex niż do dziewczynki.

  
– Chciałam cię o coś jeszcze zapytać, zanim odejdziesz. Oczywiście, jeśli możesz. – Skinął głową i równocześnie chwycił zabawkę, którą podała mu Caitlyn. Obrócił ją w dłoni.  
– Tali’ Zorah nar Rayya – odrzekł, przyglądając się figurce przez dłuższą chwilę. Nie widział sensu w tworzeniu takich zabawek. Caitlyn uśmiechnęła się i odebrała od niego zabawkę.  
– Chciałam wiedzieć, jak nas znalazłeś? – zapytała Alex, przechylając głowę na bok a długie, czarne włosy opadły na drugą stronę.  
– Handlarz cieni –mruknął cicho, chwytając kolejną figurkę. – Urdnot Wrex – dodał.  
Alex zacisnęła usta, patrząc zaniepokojona na turiana a następnie na swoją siostrę.  
– T’Loak nie pisnęła słowem? – zdziwiła się.  
– Aria miała pewien dług u Shep… – urwał nagle, patrząc jak dziewczyna bezgłośnie potrząsa głową. – Mojej przyjaciółki. – poprawił się i westchnął cicho.

– Ten jest turianinem. Pan też jest turianinem prawda? – wtrąciła dziewczynka, podając kolejną.  
– Turianem – poprawiła ją Alex. Caitlyn pokiwała głową.  
– Jestem – potwierdził. Z całej siły zacisnął szczękę, byle się nie zaśmiać. Spojrzał na figurkę, którą miał w dłoniach. – Vakarian Garrus – wykrztusił po chwili, starając się unikać spojrzenia Alex.  
– Muszę już iść. – Wstał gwałtownie, kierując się w stronę drzwi.  
– Odprowadzimy cię – stwierdziła Alex i podała dłoń swojej siostrze.

– Co robicie całe dnie? – zapytał z ciekawości, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu.  
– Jemy, śpimy, nadrabiamy zaległości ze szkoły – opowiadała.  
– Nie uczycie się tutaj? – zaciekawił się.

– Jest świeżo po wojnie. To jest Omega. Wielu ludzi znika bez śladu ostatnimi czasy. Nie musimy wychodzić, jeden z ludzi Arii przynosi nam co tydzień zapasy – wytłumaczyła.  
– Potrzebujecie czegoś? – zainteresował się, kierując się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.  
– Nie – powiedziała szybko.  
– Jeśli będziecie potrzebowały pomocy… – zaczął podając jej datapada. – Wiesz co i jak?  
– Oczywiście– stwierdziła i stanęła jak zamurowana, patrząc na sprzęt. – Ale myślę, że to nie jest potrzebne – rzekła, otwierając zamki.  
– Zatrzymaj, na wszelki wypadek- –powiedział. Przytaknęła głową, odkładając sprzęt na komodę. Otworzyła drzwi.  
– Żegnaj. Dziękujemy za troskę. Powodzenia w misjach, jakichkolwiek. – Obrócił się jeszcze na chwilę, by zobaczyć dziewczynkę. Caitlyn wyrwała się siostrze podbiegła do niego i wręczyła mu szybkim ruchem skrawek papieru.  
– Do widzenia, panie turianie. Odwiedzi nas pan kiedyś jeszcze? – Przechyliła główkę i pomachała do niego. Alex pośpiesznie rozglądając się, złapała ją za rękę i wprowadziła do środka, zamykając drzwi. Rozłożył kartkę. Obrazek przestawił namalowaną dziewczynkę. Nie były to bazgroły małego dziecka, ale pięknie namalowany autoportret. Żelazna pięść zacisnęła mu żołądek. Złożył kartkę i schował do swojej kieszonki w zbroi. Ruszył przed siebie.

  
***

 

– Kurs na Illium – zarządził turianin, stojący nad fotelem Jokera. – A teraz wytłumacz mi, co się dzieje – Zwrócił się do Kaidana.  
– Na Illium zbierają wszelkie dostępne materiały i załogę, by przelecieć przez przekaźnik i spróbować dostać się do Układu Słonecznego – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, zachowując kamienną twarz.  
– Dlaczego? – zapytał Garrus, spoglądając co jakiś czas na zwinne ruchy pilota.  
– Większość naszych flot utknęła właśnie tam – wtrąciła się Liara, pojawiając się jakby znikąd. – Możliwe jest, że ich wszystkie satelity wysiadły razem z przekaźnikiem.  
– Nie mamy z nimi kontaktu. Tam może dziać się coś złego – powiedział Garrus, nerwowo krążąc po ciasnym pomieszczeniu.

– Jak ich satelity nie działają, nie będziemy mieli z nimi kontaktu, dopóki ich nie odbudują – prychnął Kaidan, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
– Przekaźnik nie działa, ale ktoś z zewnątrz może tam wlecieć. Ktoś kto ma potrzebne materiały do odbudowy – tłumaczyła Liara.  
– I chcą wysłać Normandię i nas na samobójczą misję? – zapytał, mierząc ich chłodnym wzrokiem  
– Nie. Ja chcę z nimi lecieć – objaśnił mężczyzna.  
– Dlaczego chcesz tam lecieć? A co jeśli się nie uda nawet przelecieć na tamtą stronę? Możesz zginąć. – powiedział ostro.  
– To moja planeta kapitanie, moja rasa i mój dom. Jeśli uda się przelecieć na drugą stronę i utknąć, zawsze nie będzie to dla mnie takie złe, jak dla innych ras. – wyjaśnił wpatrzony w przestrzeń za oknem.  
– Nasza flotylla potrzebuję tego przekaźnika. Nie mogą zostać na Ziemi – wtrąciła się Tali. – Quarianie i turianie potrzebują specjalnego jedzenia, na Ziemi tego nie wyprodukują – wyjaśniła podchodząc do Liary. Garrus zauważył, że unikała jego wzroku. – Lecę z tobą, Kaidanie. – zakończyła i obróciła się na pięcie, opuszczając mostek.

  
– Tali! Tali! – Turianin biegł za quarianką. Złapał ją za ramię i obrócił. Spojrzała w jego stronę. – Szukam cię od godziny. Nie możesz z nim lecieć. To jest zbyt niebezpieczne – powiedział.  
– Jestem jednym z admirałów flotylli, Garrus. Jestem im potrzebna – mruknęła wściekłym tonem,  
– Nam też jesteś potrzebna. – powiedział.  
– Do czego? Do tego, żebyś mógł mnie okłamywać? – parsknęła. – Jeff mówił, że nie było cie w Zaświatach z nim. Gdzie byłeś? – podeszła bliżej. Znał ją. Wiedział, że była wściekła.  
– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć – szepnął, odsuwając się.  
– No właśnie. Kiedyś się przyjaźniliśmy Garrus, ale teraz widzę, że się zmieniłeś i nie mam zamiaru być traktowana jak piąte koło u wozu. Na Ziemi przynajmniej się do czegoś przydam – odpowiedziała, odwracając się i odchodząc.

Garrus stanął jak wryty. Nie miał pojęcia co się właśnie stało. Trzepnął pięścią w ścianę, aż zadygotała. Miał w planie wrócić do swojej kabiny, lecz plany przerwał mu głos Jeffa dochodzący z głośników.  
– Garrus! Jest pilna sprawa. Zgłoś się do Liary. – Zaklął pod nosem i podreptał przed siebie.  
Liara, siedziała u siebie, wpatrując się w ekrany monitorów i notując coś na datapadzie. Na dźwięk jego kroków podniosła głowę do góry i poderwała się gwałtownie z siedzenia.  
– Dobrze, że jesteśmy już prawie na Illium – zaczęła spokojnie, lecz jej mina zdradzała niepokój.  
– Coś się stało? –zapytał turianin, przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
– Tak. Pół godziny temu doszły mnie słuchy, że Szpony zaczęły atak na Zaświaty. – Garrus otworzył szerzej oczy, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. – Przed chwilą dostałam sygnał alarmowy z datapada, który podarowałeś dziewczynkom Lane. Teraz nawet nie mogę go namierzyć – wyjaśniła pośpiesznie Liara.

Garrus przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią tępo. Zapomniał nawet jak się oddycha. Serce waliło niczym młot, pragnąc wyrwać się z piersi.  
– Co to znaczy? – wysapał.  
– To znaczy, że został najpewniej zniszczony a Caitlyn ma kłopoty –szepnęła.  
– Zawracamy na Omegę! Natychmiast! – Podniósł głos, a ręce zaczęły drżeć. Bał się, że ją straci, choć nawet jej nie poznał. To było tak niemądre.  
– Garrus, teraz nie możemy. Odstawmy Kaidana, Tali’Zorah i Vegę. To jest priorytet – upomniała go, chwytając za ramię w geście wsparcia.  
– Kurwa! One mogą w każdej chwili… – zamilkł, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w jeden z ekranów.


	5. Gniew

_Mam w sobie wielką miłość, której nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić. Oraz wielki gniew, który zadziwiłby Cię ogromnie. Jeśli nie zaspokoję jednego... pogrążę się w drugim._

_[Mary Shelley]_

 

 

 

 

Nerwowymi krokami obchodził mostek w tę i z powrotem. Joker mruczał pod nosem, że go rozprasza, jednak wyraźnie cieszył się z towarzystwa, które zapewnił mu turianin. Po chwili Garrus przystanął i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. Po jego grzbiecie przebiegł chłodny dreszcz. Przypomniał sobie ciepłą, lecz drobną dłoń, zaciskającą się na jego palcach. Pokręcił głową, próbując wyrzucić uciążliwą myśl. Obrócił się w stronę Jeffa i zmarszczył nozdrza.

– Nie możesz przyśpieszyć? – zirytował się Garrus, nerwowo tupiąc stopą o podłogę.

– Cholera, Vakarian, spójrz na licznik. Szybciej już nie możemy. Tak cię czas goni, że nie pożegnałeś Kaidana, Jamesa ani Tali – mruknął pod nosem. – Jak szedłeś do łóżka z Shepard, też się tak spieszyłeś? – palnął bez zastanowienia. Po kilku sekundach dotarło do niego, co powiedział. Otarł dłonią czoło i spojrzał na turiana, z zastygłym na twarzy przerażeniem.

– Wybacz, stary – wybąkał. – Ja... – urwał, wracając wzrokiem do panelu sterowania Normandią. Garrus wpatrywał się w okno nad nimi. Przez krótką chwilę milczał.

– Musimy... – zaczął. – Musimy być jak najszybciej na Omedze – powiedział, stając tuż obok pilota.

– O co chodzi z tą Omegą? – zapytał Joker, poprawiając swoją znoszoną czapkę i wygodniej rozkładając się w fotelu.

– Liara ci wszystko wytłumaczy, jak będziemy na miejscu. Musze sprawdzić broń– stwierdził i ruszył przed siebie.

– Aria bardzo ucieszy się na twój widok – wymamrotał Jeff.

– T'Loak ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Takie, jak przeżyć najbliższe godziny – prychnął Garrus na odchodne.

Jeff wyciągnął ręce w górę, rozciągając się i ziewając przeciągle. Spojrzał mimochodem w prawą stronę, na pusty fotel obok. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i uderzył nią o oparcie. Syknął przeciągle, gdy usłyszał trzask łamanej kości.

– Kurwa – syknął.

 

 

***

 

 

– Nikt nie odpowiada! – krzyknął Joker i obrócił się w ich stronę z wystraszonym wzrokiem.

Liara podeszła kilka kroków bliżej

– Spróbuj jeszcze raz – doradziła asari.

– Tu SR2 Normandia. Potrzebujemy zgody na lądowanie i wyznaczenie doku – powtórzył Jeff. Odpowiedział im cichy trzask w komunikatorze, a później nastała cisza.

– Sprawa musi być bardzo poważna, skoro Omega nie odpowiada – mruknęła Liara i przeszła na drugą stronę pilota w zamyśleniu. – Spróbuj znaleźć jakieś miejsce i postaraj się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi – dodała. Joker obejrzał się na Garrusa pytającym wzrokiem. Turianin skinął głową, zgadzając się z decyzją asari.

Założył karabin na uchwyt na plecach i ruszył wraz z Liarą w stronę śluzy. Na korytarzu panowała głucha cisza. Ich kroki odbijały się echem od ścian. Stąpali ostrożnie, przy każdym zakręcie zatrzymywali się, po czym sprawdzali czy droga na przód jest bezpieczna. W okolicy śmierdziało dużo gorzej niż zawsze. Przy wejściu do Zaświatów dostrzegli przerażający widok. Trupy rozścielone na całej posadzce. Krew brukała ciemną podłogę, barwiąc ją przeróżnymi kolorami.

Asari pokręciła głową, obracając głową na wszystkie strony.

– Tak jakby nie było wystarczająco śmierci – szepnęła, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Nie dotknęła ich inwazja ze strony żniwiarzy. Nie poczuli tej tragedii tak dotkliwie, jak reszta galaktyki – stwierdził, po czym mocniej zacisnął pazury na lufie karabinu. Podeszli bliżej głównych drzwi do klubu. Tuż przy wejściu leżał martwy bramkarz, elkor. Garrus wziął głębszy wdech.

– Sprawdzamy co z T'Loak? – zapytała Liara. Omiótł wzrokiem drzwi.

– Nie teraz. Jestem pewien, że zdążyła dawno zwiać. Caitlyn sama sobie nie poradzi – powiedział i ruszył biegiem w stronę apartamentów. Na twarzy Liary wykwitł blady uśmiech, ale nie odezwała się słowem.

Kiedy trafił już pod dobrze znane mu drzwi zatrzymał się, łapczywie wciągając powietrze.

– Co do cholery ... – urwał na widok wyważonych drzwi. Serce przyśpieszyło gwałtownie. Wpadł do pomieszczenia i wyciągnął podręczny pistolet. Rozejrzał się po holu i wszedł do salonu. Szklany stół do kawy leżał roztrzaskany po całej podłodze. Kawałki szkła łamały się pod ciężarem jego stóp.

Przeróżne przedmioty leżały potłuczone na podłodze. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że dziewczynki próbowały się bronić. Na ścianie dostrzegli rozbryzgniętą świeżą krew. Brązową.

– Batarianin – warknął. W pobliżu nie dostrzegli więcej śladów. – Żyje, ale jest ranny. Musiało być ich więcej. – Ruszył do przodu, ale nadepnął na coś ciężkiego. Spojrzał w dół i pochylił się, by podnieść przedmiot. Była to ramka rodzinna. Zdjęcie obu dziewczynek w jakimś zalesionym miejscu. Alex stała z prawej, wpatrzona w młodszą siostrę. Wyjął zdjęcie z ramki i obrócił w dłoniach kilkukrotnie, sprawdzając strukturę materiału. Shepard kiedyś tłumaczyła mu, że niektórzy ludzie mają słabość do staromodnego sposobu przechowywania fotografii. Sama także tak robiła.

Kiedyś zaciągnęła go do starej, obskurnej budki ze zdjęciami. Sprawiało jej to taką radość, że nie miał serca odmówić. Tak bardzo cieszyły ją takie drobnostki, była to dla niej chwila oddechu od problemów, związanych z inwazją żniwiarzy. Dopiero w takich momentach zauważa, jakim wszyscy obarczyli ją ciężarem, ratunku galaktyki. Była taka drobna, taka mała. Zbyt mała, by sama mogła udźwignąć to brzemię.

Zdjęcia, które otrzymali w tamtej chwili, obramowała i powiesiła na ścianie w swoim apartamencie na cytadeli. Nie miał przy sobie żadnych wspólnych zdjęć. Cytadela prawdopodobnie już nie istniała. Widział ten wybuch. Coś zimnego spłynęło przez jego gardło, aż zawiązało jego żołądek w supeł.

Westchnął cicho. Wyjął z kieszonki rysunek Caitlyn. Wyprostował go i porównał ze zdjęciem. Miała tak wielki talent. Liara zajrzała mu przez ramię.

– Tak wygląda córka Shepard? – zapytała. Skinął głową. Obrócił się w jej stronę i pokazał jej zdjęcie. Asari momentalnie posmutniała, wpatrując się w fotografię.

– Ma jej twarz, jej oczy – powiedziała smutnym głosem. Mruknął coś pod nosem, włożył zdjęcie w rysunek i schował oba do kieszeni.

– Znajdę ją, choćby nie wiem co – zaczął stanowczym głosem. – Anne uratowała całą galaktykę, odwdzięczmy się. Mruknął coś pod nosem, włożył zdjęcie w rysunek i schował oba do kieszeni.

– Wracamy na Normandię – rzekła. Garrus obejrzał się na nią palącym wzrokiem.

– Nie mamy czasu – warknął

– Chcesz przeszukać całą Omegę? Mogli ją już zabrać –zaczęła, przy czym uważnie lustrowała pokój wzrokiem. – Będziesz błądził po omacku? Liczy się czas, a na Normandii mam możliwość sprawnego przeszukania swoich źródeł, a nawet monitoringu – wyjaśniła naprędce.

– Monitoring i Omega? – wycedził sceptycznie pochylając głowę.

– Myślisz, że Aria nie widziała tego wszystkiego, co tu się działo? Tuż po ataku Cerberusa zabezpieczyła się w każdy możliwy sposób, by nie powtórzyć takiej sytuacji – wytłumaczyła, równocześnie obszukując szafki.

– Powiedziała ci to? Jesteście nowymi przyjaciółkami? – zakpił.

– Potrzebowała Handlarza Cieni, a ja potrzebowałam jej – mruknęła, po czym obróciła się w stronę plamy na ścianie.- To one go postrzeliły prawda?

– Alex – stwierdził szeptem. – Nie traćmy więcej czasu. Wracaj na Normandię, ja przeszukam okolicę. Kiedy dowiesz się czegokolwiek daj mi znać. – zarządził. Liara spojrzała na niego mrużąc oczy.

– Jesteś pewien? – zapytała. Garrus poruszył nerwowo żuchwą.

– Czas, Liaro, czas! – popędził ją, a po chwili wypadł z apartamentu nawet się nie obracając.

Turianin odwiedzał każdy apartament w okolicy, w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc. Drzwi w każdym z tych miejsc były wyłamane, lecz nikt nie zabrał kosztowności. Znikali tylko mieszkańcy. Zmarszczył nozdrza, po czym skontaktował się z Liarą.

– Słuchaj, myślę, że możesz wykluczyć Szpony – poradził.

– Tak? – Czekała na dalsze objaśnienie.

– Szpony chciały pozbyć się Arii i jej ludzi z Omegi. Tu znikają cywile. Kosztowności są na miejscu. To nie jest normalne dla Szponów – wyjaśnił.

– Właśnie sprawdzam kamery. Aria ewakuowała się na długo przed atakiem Szponów. Wiedziała, co się dzieje. Zamordowali większość osób w Zaświatach, a później ruszyli tropem Arii – wyjaśniła pośpiesznie. – Jednak żaden z nich nie ruszył w stronę dzielnicy mieszkalnej – zrobiła krótką pauzę. – Poczekaj, widzę coś– zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę.

– Chwilę po całej akcji w Zaświatach pojawiła się spora grupa batarian. W apartamentach nie ma monitoringu, ale namierzyłam ich, gdy wracali. Kilka przecznic od Zaświatów. Przemknęli kilka sekund na ekranie. – wytłumaczyła.

– Coś więcej? – zapytał.

– Mieli ze sobą cywili. Myślę, że to łowcy niewolników – stwierdziła.

– Cholera – syknął wściekle

– Sprawdzę na pozostałych kamerach i prześlę ci trasę – omówiła Liara.

– Pośpiesz się – ponaglił ją.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Budynek, do którego go doprowadził, wyglądał tak, jakby nikt w nim nie mieszkał od co najmniej stu lat. W środku panował dojmujący chłód i pachniało stęchlizną. Żołądek przekręcił mu się na drugą stronę. , gdy myślał o tym, że Caitlyn jest gdzieś tam, zamknięta i zmarznięta. Nie wiedział, gdzie planują je wysłać.

Zhakował pierwsze drzwi. Stanął po boku i wyjął pistolet. Gdy tylko wszedł do środka uderzyła go silna woń czerwonego piasku. Przy stole siedziało dwóch batarian i jeden człowiek. Nim zdążyli podnieść się z krzesła, turianin pociągnął za spust. Batarianie padli bezwładnie na stół. Mężczyzna naprzeciwko, spanikowany, rzucił się do ucieczki, lecz potknął o skrzynkę i wylądował pod ścianą. Garrus poczuł dreszcz ekscytacji, gdy stanął nad nim, dociskając go stopą. Uważnie mu się przyjrzał. Może się przydać.

– Zadam ci jedno pytanie. Być może na wagę twojego życia – warknął Garrus i wyjął z kieszeni zdjęcie. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem w oczach. – Gdzie jest to dziecko? – zapytał turianin, łapiąc go za kołnierz i ciągnąc w górę.

– Nie wiem. Nie jestem nikim ważnym – Garrus ryknął, rzucając mężczyzną o ścianę. Docisnął go mocniej, tym samym blokując mu dostęp powietrza. Otworzył usta, jak ryba pozbawiona tlenu, próbując łyknąć choć trochę.

– Naprawdę nic nie wiem – zacharczał. Turianin wziął zamach, wymierzył cios prosto w twarz. Czlowiek osunął się na podłogę, łapczywie chwytając oddech.

Garrus z wściekłości syknął i drapnął w ścianę, która pod wpływem pazurów wydała z siebie niemiły dla ucha zgrzyt. Paraliżujący strach zacisnął mu gardło. Dopiero poznał Caitlyn, a już ją stracił. Wmawiał sobie, że robi to dla Shepard. Dla niej ratuje dziewczynkę, lecz w głębi duszy wiedział, że chodzi o coś więcej.

Spojrzał dzikim wzrokiem na najemnika. Ten z przerażenia, przycisnął się do ściany.

– Zła odpowiedź – fuknął, wyjmując gnata i bez mrugnięcia okiem pociągnął za spust.

Roztrzęsiony wyszedł z pokoju. Miał ochotę rozerwać na kawałki każdego, kto stanie na jego drodze. Wściekłość paliła jego wnętrzności. Ruszył w miejsce spotkania, wyznaczone przez Liarę.

Gdy tylko na niego spojrzała, otworzyła szerzej oczy i pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Kogoś spotkałeś? – zapytała, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Tak – burknął, obracając głowę w drugą stronę.

– Czego się dowiedziałeś? – zaciekawiła się.

– Niczego – mruknął – Idziemy. – Otworzył drzwi i ruszył do przodu, trzymając broń w gotowości.

Ich oczom ukazała się potężna hala, pełna otwartych kontenerów. Prężnym krokiem zeszli schodami na dół.

– Puste – powiedział, przechodząc między skrzyniami.

– Trzymali tu cywili? – zapytała zszokowana, obracając się na wszystkie strony. Nie zdążyli przejść kilku metrów, gdy usłyszeli dźwięk przeładowywanej broni. Turianin złapał Liarę za rękę i pociągnął ją w dół.

– Uważaj – szepnął, ustawiając karabin w wygodnej pozycji. Spojrzał przez celownik na czteroosobową grupę turian, czyhających na górnym piętrze. Rozglądali się po okolicy i szukali ich wzrokiem. Jeden z nich bezmyślnie odłączył się od grupy. Garrus odbezpieczył broń i uważnie obserwował, każdy jego krok. Turianin zatrzymał się, rozglądając uważnie na boki. Garrus wstrzymał oddech i sekundę później pociągnął za spust. Liara czekała na tą chwilę. Słysząc hałas, pozostali turianie obrócili się. Asari uniosła dłoń, tworząc osobliwość nad ich głowami.

Ich stopy oderwały się od podłoża i lewitowali do góry nogami wokół pola efektu masy.

Garrus wycelował i pociągnął za spust. Jeden strzał. Przeładowanie i drugi. Kolejny. Przez dłuższą chwilę zaległa głucha cisza. Liara schowała się za rogiem kolejnego kontenera. Była niewidoczna dla jego wzroku. Minutę później do sali wpadli kolejni turianie. Garrus był niemal pewien, że to członkowie Szponów. Bezszelestnie przeszedł kilka kroków w bok. Spojrzał przez lufę karabinu, uspokoił oddech.

Usłyszał za plecami kroki i odgłos odblokowywanej broni. Przeklął w duchu.

– Odłóż broń. – Usłyszał kobiecy głos. – Kopnij ją w naszą stronę. – Powoli odłożył karabin na podłogę. Pchnął stopą za siebie.

– Całą broń – warknął głos. Zaczął wyciągać spluwy z uchwytów, kiedy usłyszał odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Ktoś podniósł je z ziemi a kolejny brutalnie pchnął nim o kontener, przyciskając mocno. Obrócił jego ręce do tyłu, związując je z całej siły.

– Jesteś sam? – zapytał ten sam głos, lecz teraz dochodził jakby z oddali. Po usłyszeniu charakterystycznej wibracji w głosie, domyślił się, że to była turianka.

– Tak, przyszedłem sam – wycedził. Ktoś nałożył mu worek na głowę. Dwie różne dłonie chwyciły go za ręce i pociągnęły do przodu.

Co chwilę, potykał się na nierównościach. Poza tym starał się wyłapać każdy dźwięk, oddech, krok. Było ich wiele. Zmagał się z linami, by obrócić dłoń tak, aby dostać się do omniklucza. Chciał go zablokować, lecz był związany tak mocno, że ręka ani drgnęła. Więzy wciskały mu się mocno w skórę, powodując uporczywy ból.

Zapachy zmieniały się, echo ich kroków niosło się a powietrze było bardziej wilgotne. Byli w kanałach.

Shepard nigdy nie pozwoliłaby im znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji. Był zbyt nieostrożny. Naraził Liarę na niebezpieczeństwo. Zawiódł jako kapitan na wszystkich poziomach. Aby wyjść z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji, musiał siedzieć cicho, być uległym i znaleźć okazję do ucieczki.

Szanse znalezienia dziewczynek malały z sekundy na sekundę. Przełknął ślinę. Wyrzuty sumienia paliły jego wnętrzności. Musiał zrobić wszystko, by pomóc dziewczynkom.

Kroki ucichły, zapach się zmienił. Usadzili go na jakimś stołku. Nastała cisza. Czekał dłuższą chwilę, nasłuchując. Stres paraliżował jego ciało. Wziął głębszy wdech i wstał z siedzenia, lecz zanim zdążył zrobić krok, usłyszał dźwięk z głośnika.

– Siadaj, bo przestrzelę ci łeb. Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. – Garrus cofnął się o krok i klapnął na stołek.

Nie wiedział ile czasu upłynęło. Siedział tam tak długo, aż całe ciało zdrętwiało. Niecierpliwie wiercił się na stołku, ze stresu tupiąc stopą o podłogę. Wiedział, że Liara będzie dalej szukała Caitlyn, ale w pojedynkę nie wiele mogła zdziałać. Zajmowała się zdobywaniem informacji a nie ratunkiem porwanych ludzi. Musiał do niej dołączyć.

Chciał zignorować groźbę i wstać, gdy usłyszał szczęk zamka. Ktoś wszedł do środka. Obrócił głowę w stronę dźwięku. Wciąż nic nie widział.

– Kim jesteś? – zapytał

– Powiedziałabym, że miło cię widzieć, ale nasze ostatnie spotkanie nie było zbyt miłe, prawda? – zagruchotała turianka i szybkim ruchem zdjęła torbę z jego głowy. Garrus zmrużył oczy, opuścił głowę w dół. Światło reflektora, który znajdował się w ciasnym pomieszczeniu, raziło mu oczy. Gdy przyzwyczaił oczy do jasności, podniósł głowę. W rogu, przy suficie dostrzegł kamerę. Spojrzał na turiankę i zamarł. Serce przyśpieszyło, a nogi miał jak z waty.

Miała jasne, kremowe łuski. Jasnobrązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego przenikliwym wzrokiem. Znał ją. Pochyliła się nad nim.

– „Nie będziesz moją pierwszą ofiarą, ani dziesiątą, ani nawet setną" – zacytowała jego słowa z przyklejonym do twarzy, żmijowatym uśmiechem.

– Juvenia Valentius – syknął, podchwytując jej wzrok.

– Rozpoznałam cię w magazynie, po twojej zbroi, choć jeszcze nie byłam do końca pewna. Ale gdy się odezwałeś... – zaczęła słodkim głosem i skrzyżowała ręce na plecach. – Takich chwil się nie zapomina, a ty masz charakterystyczny głos. – zamruczała i się zaśmiała. Zaczęła się kręcić wokół niego, wodząc pazurem po jego ramionach.

Spojrzał na nią nienawistnym wzrokiem.

– Cieszę się, że jednak darowałeś mi życie. Właśnie dlatego nie poczęstowałam cię nabojem. Głównie dlatego – zaakcentowała ostatnie słowa. Miał zamiar przekląć w jej stronę, lecz zostawił to na później. Niespodziewanie usiadła okrakiem na jego kolanach, obrócona w jego stronę wyszczerzyła kły. Zamrugał gwałtownie, zaskoczony.

– Zejdź – warknął. Zaśmiała się, lecz był to śmiech, który mroził krew w żyłach.

– Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy całej zabawy. Nawet się dobrze nie rozkręciłam – uśmiechnęła się i wyjęła długi skalpel. Garrus zemlął językiem.

– Tam, wtedy, spotkałeś mojego znajomego, prawda? Jest snajperem – wyszeptała delikatnie, obracając ostrze w dłoni.

– Co? – Turianin gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

– Snajper był podłożony. Turianin ze Szponów. Wiedziałam od dawna, że T'Loak poślę na mnie jakiegoś nieszczęśnika, kiedy nadepnęłam jej na odcisk. Spóźnił się trochę, ale wykonał swoją robotę po części. Przez to niemal mnie zabiłeś. Miał wcześniej sprowokować cię do wyjścia z ukrycia i zabić – mówiła, wiercąc się delikatnie na jego udach. – Nikt nie spodziewał się, że rzucisz mi się na ratunek. – Zaśmiała się i przejechała wolną dłonią po jego bliźnie, otwierając szerzej oczy. Odsunął głowę i warknął. Turianka odjęła rękę.

– Wszystkich więźniów tak traktujesz? – zapytał, odchylając się do tyłu. Zignorowała pytanie.

– Skoro już tu jesteś, powiedz mi... – szepnęła do jego ucha. Nie mógł już bardziej przechylić się w tył, przez niestabilny stołek. Zimne ostrze musnęło jego skórę na policzku.

– Gdzie jest Aria? – zagruchała cicho. Poczuł pieczenie na lewym policzku. Gęsty płyn spływał w dół. Jego żuchwa drgnęła mimowolnie.

– Nie martw się, nie zostanie żaden ślad, choć w tamtej ci do twarzy. – Poprawiła się na jego kolanach, przysuwając się bliżej. Przechyliła głowę w bok, patrząc na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Obróciła rękę do tyłu i wbiła ostrze w jego udo. Zacisnął kły z całej siły, lecz nie odezwał się ani słowem.

– Taki niewzruszony? – syknęła i zaczęła wiercić skalpelem większą ranę. Garrus jęknął i spiął całe ciało.

– Nie wiem – sapnął. Całe jego ciało oblał zimny pot.

– Kłamiesz – warknęła i wbiła ostrze głębiej. Odchylił głowę w tył wydając z siebie wściekły syk.

– Nie wiem, naprawdę – wychrypiał, spoglądając na nią wściekłym wzrokiem. Marzył, by mieć w tej chwili wolne ręce.

– Nie kłam, pracujesz dla niej – syknęła, wyjmując ostrze bez żadnej delikatności. Gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

– To było jedno zlecenie. Ja potrzebowałem jej, a ona mnie – wyjaśnił, w tym samym czasie starał się w jakiś sposób zdjąć więzy.

– Nie wierzę ci – rzekła, po czym wbiła spojrzenie w jego klatkę piersiową i lustrowała ją wzrokiem. Rozcięła materiał na brzuchu. Warknął poirytowany.

– Nie mogę tu zostać. Jest pewne dziecko, handlarze je porwali. Muszę je uratować i to natychmiast. Daj mi ją znaleźć – wysapał zdesperowany.

– Twoje dziecko? – Zamarła na moment. Garrus prychnął.

– Nie. Jej matka nie żyje, muszę ją znaleźć – wyjaśnił naprędce. Przyjrzała się jego twarzy i przechyliła głowę na bok.

– Interesujące – rzekła. Wiedział, że się z nim droczy. – Czego chciałeś od Arii, że przyjąłeś jej zlecenie? – Zainteresowała się wcześniejszym tematem.

– Dowiedzieć się gdzie, do cholery, ukryła to dziecko – parsknął niecierpliwie. Odjęła ostrze od brzucha.

– Mów dalej – powiedziała, starając się go zachęcić.

Liczył, że w czasie gdy ją zagada, wymyśli jak się stąd wydostać. Mógł ją przycisnąć nogami do ziemi, ale wciąż nie da rady uciec. Musiał rozwiązać ręce, by mieć jakąkolwiek szansę.

– Aria pomogła ją ukryć na czas inwazji Żniwiarzy. Chciałem się upewnić, że jest bezpieczna, ale T'Loak nie sprzedaje informacji za darmo. Przyjąłem zlecenie – powiedział zestresowany. Coraz więcej czasu minęło od jej porwania.

– Nie pomożesz mi znaleźć Arii, prawda? – zapytała po czym jedną ręką złapała za jego grzywę, odchylając głowę w tył, a drugą wodziła ostrzem po łuskowatej szyi.

– Co mam z tobą zrobić? – zastanowiła się – Normalnie byłbyś dawno martwy.

– Mam swoją misję, skupię się na niej, zostawisz mnie w spokoju a ja nie powiem nigdy Arii, że wróciłaś – zaproponował. Zaśmiała się.

– Myślisz, że chodzi jej o mnie? – parsknęła. – Po śmierci Nyreen, Szpony pragnęły rozerwać organizację Arii na strzępy, ale to nie takie proste. Aria jest potężna, ma wszędzie znajomości, a my musieliśmy czekać, by odzyskać siły po ataku Cerberusa. Nikt nie był godny, by stanąć na czele Szpon, nikt nie był Nyreen. Dla dobra organizacji wybrali przywódców. Nyreen była twarzą i głosem Szpon, ale i jej nie udało się uciec śmierci. Teraz twarz i głos to różne osoby – wyjaśniła poważnym głosem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego mu to mówi. Zapewne, dlatego że planuję go zabić.

– Ty tylko reprezentujesz Szpony? – zdziwił się.

– Na wypadek gdybym zginęła, Szponami wciąż będzie miał kto przewodzić.

– Zgodziłaś się? – Zdziwił się. – Nie wydajesz się być... – urwał.

– Kiedy zaciągnąłeś mnie do pokoju musiałam interweniować, więc udawałam. Niewinną słodką i bezbronną turiankę w opałach, byś czuł się jak najgorszy potwór, próbujący mnie zabić. Myślałam, że ludzie Arii są bardziej bezlitośni. – zapatrzyła się w przestrzeń. Miał szansę. Ale gdy tylko drgnął obróciła na niego swoje oczy. – Myślałam, że i tak zginę. Byłam zaskoczona twoją nieudolnością – powiedziała oschle.

– Dzięki tej nieudolności dalej możesz być suką – odpyskował.

– Chyba cię nie zabije. Jesteś taki uroczy, kiedy się denerwujesz – westchnęła, mrugając szybko– Ale wypuścić cię także nie mogę – stwierdziła z wrednym uśmiechem.

– Proszę– zaczął błagalnym tonem. – Muszę ją znaleźć i oddać w bezpieczne miejsce. Później możesz ze mną zrobić co chcesz.

Przyjrzała mu się przez chwilę z całkowitą powagą. Po chwili wybuchła śmiechem. Turianin z zaskoczenia drgnął.

– Jesteś uroczy. Jak się w ogóle nazywasz? – zapytała.

– Garrus Vakarian – burknął głosem wyprutym z emocji, spoglądając na nią spod byka. Turianka skoczyła na równe nogi. Oddaliła się i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju, wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Po chwili wzięła głębszy oddech, zatrzymała się i podeszła bliżej, przyglądając się jego twarzy.

– Jak mogłam cię nie rozpoznać? – zapytała sama siebie. Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

– Znasz mnie? – zapytał i mlasnął językiem. Czuł się, jakby kamień spadł mu z serca.

– Każdy turianin zna twoje imię, a przynajmniej powinien. – Otarła skalpel z krwi, wyraźnie zakłopotana. Podeszła do niego z tyłu i przecięła więzy. Wyprostował zdrętwiałe ręce i potarł poharatane nadgarstki. Juvenia pochyliła się nad nim, sprawdzając rany. Turianin szybkim ruchem popchnął ją na ścianę, wyrwał skalpel z dłoni i docisnął jej głowę do ściany, przykładając ostrze do szyi.

– Dałaś mi dowód na to, że nie powinienem oszczędzać nikogo, kogo miałem zabić. – Usłyszał za sobą odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Obrócił ją w ich stronę, osłaniając siebie jej ciałem.

– Dlaczego mam tym razem cię oszczędzać? – wyszeptał i wzmocnił uścisk na jej szyi.

Członkowie Szponów wpadli do środka z wyciągniętą bronią.

– Odłóżcie... To Vakarian! – wycharczała. Spojrzeli po sonie niepewnie i odłożyli pistolety na podłogę, po chwili krótkiego namyślenia.

– Nyreen ceniła Shepard. Komandor Shepard ufała tobie. Szpony są twoimi sojusznikami, Vakarian – sapnęła na bezdechu. Rana na udzie paliła niemiłosiernie. Puścił ją i rzucił się w kierunku gnatów. Żaden z nich nie zareagował. Na moment zamarł zaskoczony.

– Co teraz? – zapytał

– Teraz idziemy cię opatrzyć, a później ruszysz dalej.

 

 

***

 

 

Zupełnie nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sytuacji. Nie zwracał uwagi na lekarza pośpiesznie opatrującego rany Garrusa. Shepard miała talent do wyciągania z każdego, wszystkiego co najlepsze. Pomagała mu nawet po swojej śmierci. Dobroć, którą obdarzała innych powracała, choć już nie mogła dostrzec jej efektów.

Juvenia podeszła bliżej. Podała mu termos z napojem.

– Nie chcę – burknął, obracając głową.

– Nie dąsaj się, pij. Postawi cię na nogi – parsknęła i wręczyła mu do ręki. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na pojemnik. Turianka pokręciła głową.

– Nie, nie wrzuciłam żadnej trucizny. – Skinął głową. Ciesz smakowała jak coś, co dawno zgniło. Jednak po chwili poczuł gwałtowny przypływ sił.

– Co to jest? – zapytał.

– Niedawno opracowaliśmy napój, który stawia ich na nogi i działa długie godziny. W sumie sama nie wiem, co jest w środku. Po trzech miesiącach regularnego korzystania, nie dostrzegliśmy żadnych sutków ubocznych – tłumaczyła turianka, opierając się o ścianę obok niego. – Poza nadmierną aktywnością. Chociaż to jest pożądany efekt – wyjaśniła i obróciła głowę w jego stronę. Zmrużył oczy. Nie podobała mu się jej obecność. Jej interwencja w magazynie sprawiła, że Caitlyn i Alex mogły być już w innej galaktyce. Żołądek wywrócił się do góry nogami.

– Batarianie, na których polujesz, znajdują się pół godziny drogi stąd, w opuszczonym wieżowcu – dodała, prostując się.

– Nie mówiłem tobie, kto porwał dziecko – powiedział, po czym obejrzał się na nią podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

– Szukał cię Handlarz Cieni. Skontaktował się z nami – mruknęła wyraźnie zmieszana. Garrus zaśmiał się w duchu. Wyobraził sobie w głowie wrzeszczący, zmodyfikowany głos Liary w komunikatorze, ochrzaniający jedną z najważniejszych osób w Szponach. – Nie wiedziałam, że masz takie znajomości. Dowiedziałam się dopiero, gdy cię wypuściłam. Był bardzo zdenerwowany. – Przełknęła ślinę. – Kazał przesłać ci lokalizację w trybie natychmiastowym. – Patrzyła na niego z wyraźnym respektem. Lekarz odszedł i turianin mógł w końcu odejść.

– Ach, jeszcze miałam przekazać, że na miejscu będzie na ciebie czekała T'Soni – mruknęła, pochylając głowę, jakby lekko zakłopotana.

– Własnie miałem zamiar iść, ale najpierw oddaj mi broń. Całą, co do sztuki – wycedził.

– Uzupełnili magazynki, czeka na ciebie przy drzwiach. – Spojrzał na nią krzywym wzrokiem, ale nie odpowiedział. Ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Trzymaj się – burknął na odchodne.

– Nie tak szybko, Vakarian. Idę z tobą. –Dogoniła go z nonszalanckim uśmiechem. Obrócił się w jej stronę i warknął gniewnie.

– Nie ma mowy .

– Jest. Tam są mieszkańcy Omegi. Nyreen nigdy by nam nie wybaczyła, gdybyśmy porzucili cywili. Aria o nich nie zadba. Poza tym nie przesłałam ci lokalizacji, postaraj się trzymać blisko mnie – stwierdziła z cwanym uśmiechem i ruszyła przed siebie, kręcąc przy tym biodrami. Garrus przewrócił oczami i westchnął zirytowany. Jednak nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu na kłótnie. Przyda mu się sprytny żołnierz, myślący kilka kroków w przód, nie ważne jak bardzo irytujący.

– Suka – mruknął cicho, ale ruszył za nią. 

 

 

 

 


	6. Gniew

_A najgorszy jest strach przed utratą osoby,_

_która w tak krótkim czasie stała się dla nas taka ważna._

 

 

 

– Kto to jest? – Liara podniosła się ze schodka, na którym dotychczas siedziała i ruszyła w ich stronę , obrzucając turiankę przenikliwym wzrokiem.

– Wrzód na tyłku – parsknął Garrus, spoglądając na Juvenię krytycznym wzrokiem.

– Ty nie musisz się przedstawiać – odcięła się turianowi ze złośliwym uśmiechem. – A ja jestem Juvenia Valentius. Podeszła do Liary i wyciągnęła w jej stronę dłoń na powitanie. Liara zmierzyła ją wzrokiem, obróciła głowę w stronę Garrusa, posyłając mu wzrok pełen wyrzutów. Ten wzruszył ramionami i odszedł kilka kroków, lustrując otoczenie. Asari uścisnęła dłoń turianki.

– Witaj w drużynie – szepnęła i zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. – Chciałam zamienić kilka słów z Garrusem, na osobności jeśli pozwolisz – dodała.

– Ach, no tak. Ja poczekam tutaj – przytaknęła i odsunęła się do tyłu, przepuszczając Liarę.

Asari podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem. Posłała mu, mrożące krew w żyłach, spojrzenie.

– No co? – zapytał, dokładnie przeglądając stan swojego karabinu. Uparcie milczała, więc podniósł głowę w górę. – Przyczepiła się do mnie – wytłumaczył. Liara nadal uparcie wpatrywała się w jego twarz. – O co chodzi? – zapytał, odkładając broń na uchwyt.

– Ile wie? – Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i obejrzała się na turiankę. Ta cierpliwie stała na uboczu, z niezdrowym zaciekawieniem przyglądając się obskurnej ścianie.

– Tyle, ile zwyczajna osoba o Normandii i jej załodze – wyjaśnił. Nie wydawała się usatysfakcjonowana tą odpowiedzią.

– Na pewno coś planuje, nie pozwalaj jej tak zbliżać się do ciebie. Nim się obejrzysz… – przerwał jej gwałtownie.

– Słucham? – Turianin podniósł głos.

– Może szpieguje nas by zdobyć informację o Normandii, albo informację jakie posiadam na statku, albo może chcieć nas wyciągnąć w odosobnione miejsce, uśpić naszą czujność i zabić. – szepnęła, podchodząc bliżej.

– Liaro, mam swój rozum – zaczął – Może nie zawsze wychodzi, ale staram się zapewnić bezpieczeństwo załodze Normandii – powiedział, obdarzając ją delikatnym, turiańskim uśmiechem.

– Tak, masz rację. Po prostu się martwię, – wyjaśniła, mocniej zaciskając palce na swoich rękach. – Zmieniłeś się, Garrus – stwierdziła z czułym uśmiechem na ustach. – Odkąd, wróciłeś od Caitlyn. – zakończyła i odeszła w stronę Jueveni. Garrus wpatrywał się tępo w jej plecy.

Zdawało jej się. Nie miała racji. Wiedział to. Nic się nie zmieniło, oprócz wielkiej żądzy mordu jaką odczuwał. Tęsknił za Shepard, czego do cholery, Liara nie mogła pojąć? Cała reszta wciąż była taka same. Tak samo pusta i bez sensu. Jedyne co się zmieniło, to fakt, że znów mieli misję.

Ruszył za nimi, bardziej rozeźlony. Turianka puściła mu oczko, gdy podszedł bliżej. Warknął cicho. Nie miał nastroju na jej zaczepki.

Liara otworzyła właz, z wnętrza którego wydobywały się bardzo nieprzyjemne zapachy. Zasłonił nozdrza dłonią i wydukał.

– Co ty robisz? – Jego żołądek pragnął właśnie zwrócić napój od Juvenii, który wypił pół godziny wcześniej. Wstrzymał oddech, starając się odwrócić myśli.

– Otwiera właz – prychnęła turianka. Obrócił głowę w jej stronę, posyłając jej mordercze spojrzenie.

– Widziałam na ostatnim nagraniu jak tu wchodzą. Pozbyłam się monitoringu zanim przyszliście. Nie wiemy, kto może teraz siedzieć na miejscu Arii – wyjaśniła i nagle odkaszlnęła, starając usilnie powstrzymać się od wymiotów.

– Każdy, byle nie T’Loak – wtrąciła Juvenia i spojrzała po ich twarzach, wykrzywionych w grymasach – Ale jesteście wrażliwi. Widać, kto nie wychowywał się na Omedze – powiedziała, po czym zjechała kanałem w dół. Po kilku sekundach usłyszeli jej wołanie. Liara uniosła głowę i posłała mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

– Miej broń w gotowości – pouczyła go. – Może coś próbować. – Garrus prychnął.

– Liara, naprawdę? Naprawdę to powiedziałaś? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem w głosie. Przewróciła oczami.

– Ktoś musi cię pilnować, żebyś więcej nie robił nic głupiego – szepnęła. Garrus wziął głębszy wdech i skoczył w dół. Ściany rury drapały jego łuski lecz nim zdążył to poczuć wylądował na czymś obślizgłym. Podniósł się, ścierając to z twarzy.

– Czy to… – zaczął, ale nie skończył, gdyż wszystko co jadł podeszło mu do gardła. Zwrócił wszystko tuż pod siebie.

– Cienias– usłyszał echo głosu. Wyprostował się i rozejrzał. Nigdzie nie dostrzegł turianki.

– Gdzie jesteś? – zapytał i przerzucił palec na spust, wyżej podnosząc broń. Przez chwilę nastała cisza.

– Tutaj – usłyszał tuż przy uchu. Obrócił się gwałtownie. Wisiała głową w dół, zaczepiona nogami o rury ciągnącę się powyżej. – Nie ładnie – zamruczała, wskazując palcem na broń. – Zaproponowałam pomoc a ty chcesz mnie zastrzelić? – zacmokała z dezaprobatą kręcąc głową. Nim zdążył się odezwać usłyszał wołanie asari.

– Jest bezpiecznie! – zawołał w stronę rury. Usłyszał głuchy stukot i zanim zdążył mrugnąć, Liara była na dole, lądując niedaleko. Osłona biotyczna, sprawiła, że ochroniła się przed szlamem.

Kiedy wstała na nogi, posłała lodowate spojrzenie turiance, zwisającej obok głowy Garrusa.

– Idziemy – rzuciła krótko.

Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że głęboko pod powierzchnią Omegi może znajdować się inne życie. Mieszkały tu największe męty Omegi, ścigani po całej galaktyce. Widział ich dzikie spojrzenie, gdy przechodził obok nich. Jego plecy przebiegł lodowaty dreszcz, lecz turianka nakazała im by po prostu ich omijać a oni zostawią ich w spokoju. Widział także, mnóstwo kości , chrupiących pod naciskiem stup.

Bał się o Caitlyn. Po raz pierwszy od ostatniej misji, czuł tak paraliżujący strach.

– Niektórym nie udaje się dostosować do tutejszej hierarchii – wyjaśniła. – Jednak nie marnują się, słabsi stają się jedzeniem. – Garrus mocno zacisnął szczękę.

– Jednak, gdy chcesz się gdzieś ukryć, ukryj się w kanałach. Nie ma bezpieczniejszego miejsca, gdy cała galaktyka poluje na twoją głowę – wyjaśniła.

– Nie zaatakują nas, bo cię znają? – zapytał obracając na nią głowę. – Tu się wtedy ukryłaś? –zapytał zmrużając oczy.

– Nie tak ciężko pomyśleć, jeśli się chce, prawda? – zapytała cierpkim głosem. – Najpierw musiałam wydostać się niepostrzeżenie z promu. Wbrew pozorom jest to bardziej cięższe niż się wydaje… – urwała, słysząc histeryczne krzyki, odbijające się echem. – Chodźmy stąd, tam dalej ich już raczej nie ma. – Przyśpieszyła kroku.

– Nie pomożemy tej osobie? – zapytał, stając w miejscu.

– Nie wtrącajmy się w ich sprawy. I tak już za późno – powiedziała. Miała rację, krzyki ucichły. Wiedział, że nie powinien tu przychodzić.

– Myślisz, że handlarze mogli wtedy przejść bez problemów – zapytał starając się ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie.

– Jeśli byli w większej grupie, uzbrojeni nikt nie odważyłby się ich tknąć. Każdy ma prawo się tu ukryć, jeśli nie stwarza za dużych problemów – wyjaśniła i zapatrzyła się na salarianina bez ręki, który mruczał coś pod nosem równocześnie kopiąc stopą w ściankę

– To jest straszne – powiedziała Liara, obracając głową na wszystkie strony i ostrożnie obserwując każdą osobę, znajdującą się bliżej.

– Kanałami można dostać się chyba do każdego miejsca na Omedze – dodała Juvenia. Jej drogę zagrodził wychudzony vorch, obgryzający z pasją kawałek kości. Liara cofnęła się gwałtownie, wpadając na Garrusa. Poklepał ją po ramieniu.

Turianka uniosła głowę do góry i syknęła. Vorch uciekł w popłochu.

– Aria wie co się tu dzieje? – zapytała Asari, spoglądając na towarzysza z przerażeniem.

– Jeśli wie, to ją w ogóle nie obchodzi – odpowiedziała Juvenia.

Kanały zaczęły się zawężać, a liczba mieszkańców spadła do zera. Przy pierwszym rozwidleniu Liara stanęła gwałtownie, przymknęła oczy i schyliła się do szlamowatej posadzki, dotykając ją palcami.

– Co robisz? – Garrus spojrzał na nią z niepokojem. Czyżby nawdychała się za dużo trupiego jadu?

– Dotyka podłogę – wtrąciła Juvenia z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Warknął w jej stronę.

– Javik próbował mi przekazać trochę swoich umiejętności – wykrztusiła asari a jej twarz przybrała wstrząsająco nienaturalnych barw.

– Jej głowa nie wybuchnie? – skomentowała turianka. Garrus miewał powoli dość jej komentarzy. Całą siłą woli starał się nie wyciągnąć spluwy.

– Jak dalej będziesz tyle nawijać to może się tak zdarzyć, ale w przypadku mojej głowy – wypalił, przewracając oczami.

– Nie chcę sprawiać ci przykrości – zamruczała dotykając palcem jego ramienia. Cofnął się. – Tylko udajesz takiego twardego. Chociaż w sumie mam nadzieję, że jednak jesteś… – Jej słowa przerwało prychnięcie ze strony Liary. Garrus otworzył usta ze zdumienia i obrócił się od turianki, starając się ukryć zakłopotanie.

– Muszę się skupić – syknęła asari.

– Właśnie. Zamknij się – zwrócił się do Juvenii, wciąż obrócony plecami w jej stronę. Liara posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie. Uniósł ręce w górę, w geście poddania się.

– Chyba poszli tamtędy – wskazała kierunek w lewo.

– Chyba? – powtórzył.

– Nie jest to łatwe. Sam spróbuj odczytać coś z podłogi. Nawet nie wiesz ile razy Javik nazwał mnie…

– Prymitywem? – wtrącił Garrus z cieniem uśmiechu. To były słowa rozpoznawcze tego proteana

– Beztalenciem – poprawiła, podnosząc się. – Sama byłam pod wrażeniem jego odmiany – dodała.

– Ale nadal woli siedzieć sam? – zapytał, choć sam dobrze znał odpowiedź. Javik nie był typem towarzyskiej osoby, ani sympatycznej.

– Nie wszystko naraz – powiedziała i ruszyła truchtem naprzód. Turianin podążył za nimi, pilnując tyłów.

Przez jakiś czas biegli w całkowitej ciszy, przerywanej tylko kapaniem cieczy z rur i chrzęstem łamanych kości pod ich stopami. Juvenia nie odzywała się w ogóle, co niezwykle zadziwiło Garrusa. Mógł przysiąc, że włożyła w to całą siłę woli. Widział jak co jakiś czas silniej zaciskała szczękę. Tak jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale się wstrzymywało. Odczuwał z tego powodu dziką satysfakcję.

Nie wiedzieli, czy Liara prowadziła ich w dobrą stronę. Co kilka kilometrów, zatrzymała się na skrzyżowaniach starając się odczytać jakieś informację, co zabierało im sporo czasu. Ale lepsze to, niż podążanie na oślep i błądzenie między kanałami. Garrus przy każdym takim postoju nerwowo krążył w tą i z powrotem, a jego oddech stawał się dużo płytszy. Zaraz przystawała na chwilę, rozglądał się na boki i z rozdrażnieniem tupał nogą. Juvenia wodziła za nim czujnym wzrokiem.

Starała się nie odzywać. Nie dać mu tej satysfakcji. Denerwowało ją to niezwykle. Dopóki był tylko zwykłym jeńcem nie musiała się niczym przejmować. Gdy się okazało, że więzi jednego z bohaterów odczuła wielki niepokój.

Mogła go zabić. Mogła, ale resztki honoru nakazywały jej postąpić słusznie. Zbyt bardzo zapatrzyła się w Nyreen. Jeśli będzie tak dalej skończy jak ona. A nie zamierzała ginąć. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy największe zagrożenie galaktyki zniknęło.

Z jednej strony chciała wreszcie zrobić coś pożytecznego w swoim życiu. Ale z drugiej kłóciło się z jej osobowością, z jej całym życiem. Ratowanie cywili było reklamą dla Szponów. Omega musiała przejrzeć na oczy. A teraz, po ponownym odwiedzeniu kanałów miała tyle planów na ukazanie kolejnych wad Ariii. W końcu mieszkańcy Omegi sami ją zrzucą. Zamach zorganizowany przez Szpony miał na celu udowodnić jej egoistyczną osobowość. Pozwoliła wymordować część populacji w Zaświatach, uciekając w popłochu kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Czekała na taki moment, gdy dokonają tego, czego nawet Nyreen nie potrafiła zrobić.

A oni jej pomogą. Nawet jeśli o tym nie wiedzą.

Kiedy ruszyli kolejnym korytarzem zwolniła kroku, czekając by zrównać się z Garrusem. Westchnął zirytowany. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale odczuwała z powodu jego reakcji dziwną radość.

– Więc macie Normandię? – zapytała cicho, zastanawiając się co mogłaby zrobić, mając pod kontrolą taki statek. Było tyle możliwości. Mruknął coś pod nosem.

– Byłeś w Układzie Słonecznym, gdy zaczęła się ostateczna bitwa, prawda? – zaciekawiła się. Wyglądał, jakby nie miał ochoty na rozmowę z nią ale Juvenia kompletnie się tym nie przejmowała. Lubiła słuchać historii. Zwłaszcza o takich bitwach. Legendarnych.

– Na Ziemi – przytaknął.

– Nic więcej nie dodasz?

– Nie – burknął i przyśpieszył kroku.

– Powiedz chociaż jak to się skończyło – dogoniła go. – Słyszałam pogłoski. Mało kto zna prawdę. A ta większość która ją zna, wciąż jest na tamtej planecie. Powiesz mi? – obdarzyła go kocim wzrokiem. Miała go opanowanego do perfekcji. Przez chwilę szli, potykając się i ślizgając w całkowitym milczeniu. Turianin zapatrzył się w dal. Irytował ją ten rozmarzony wzrok, ale czekała cierpliwie.

– Shepard dostała się na Cytadelę – zaczął, złamanym głosem, zupełnie niepasującym do wyobrażenie silnego Vakariana, jakiego stworzyła w swojej głowie po pierwszym spotkaniu.

Spojrzała na jego twarz i dostrzegła w niej tyle bólu, że aż się zlękła. Na Omedze takie miny widuje się dość często, więc dobrze wiedziała dla kogo są zarezerwowane. Złamane serca, stracona miłość. Dramaty zdarzały się co dzień na Omedze, jednak ten wbił się w jej głowę niczym ostry pręt powodując pulsujący i tępy ból w czaszce. Współczucie zmieszane z czymś jeszcze.

– Uruchomiła katalizator. Wtedy ostatni raz dała o sobie znać – szepnął, przełykając ślinę. – A później nastąpił potężny wybuch na Cytadeli i potężna fala uderzeniowa, która zmiotła wszystkich Żniwiarzy z galaktyki oraz przeciążyła przekaźnik na Ziemi – Odetchnął głęboko. Liara zawróciła się na pięcie i spojrzała na niego z tak samo bolesnym wzrokiem.

– Garrus – zaczęła cicho.

– Caitlyn nas potrzebuje – rzekł chłodno, i wystrzelił niczym pocisk do przodu.

Juvenia podchwyciła wzrok Liary. Zimne, przenikliwe spojrzenie.

– Czego od niego chcesz? – syknęła asari. Turianka zamrugała oczami. – Trzymaj się od niego z daleka.

– Potrzebuje jego karabinu, a on mojej strzelby. Nie wymyślaj sobie nic do tego i nie dopowiadaj w tej niebieskiej głowie – prychnęła oschle.

Na kolejną długość kanału nastała krępująca cisza. Garrus trzymał się z przodu, narzucając tempo. Liara wskazywała drogę, co jakiś czas posyłając turiance nienawistne spojrzenie.

Juvenia pilnowała tyłów, uważnie obserwując otoczenie za nimi.

Turianin czuł coraz bardziej paraliżujący strach, zaciskający jego gardło. Podróżowali ponad godzinę, wciąż nie natrafiając na żaden, konkretny ślad porwanych cywilów oraz dziewczynek. Z każdym zakrętem zwiększał tempo ich biegu. Batariańscy porywacze mieli kilka godzin przewagi.

Jedyna myśl, jaka go pocieszała, to fakt, że cywile poruszali się dużo wolniej. Grupa nie była tak szybka, jak oni. Zachował zimną krew, pomimo tak niesprzyjającej sytuacji.

 

Przeczesał grzebień swoją dłonią i uparcie parł w przód. Turianka zatrzymała się gwałtownie.

– Poczekajcie! – zawołała za nimi. Stanęli jak wryci i obejrzeli się na nią.

– Co się dzieje? –zapytała Liara.

– Coś tam leży – wskazała turianka na poboczny tunel, zamknięty kratami. Tuż przy nich leżało bezwładnie rzucone ciało.

– Świeże zwłoki – powiadomiła, gdy podeszła bliżej. Tuż za sobą usłyszała kroki asari.

– Ludzkie – dodała asari z niepokojem na twarzy. Garrus oglądając się za siebie podszedł do towarzyszek.

– Jeden z cywili? – zapytał. Juvenia odsunęła się, pokazując zwłoki. Spojrzał w dół i zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, jego nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Upadł na zaszlamioną posadzkę. Liara skierowała na niego swoje duże błękitne oczy. Domyślała się.

– Nie – szepnął turianin podchodząc bliżej na kolanach. – Nie – powiedział dobitniej, odsłaniając czarne włosy z twarzy. Oczy zastygłe w przerażeniu, wciąż pozostały otwarte. Obrzucił wzrokiem dziurę wlotową od pocisku, na środku jej czoła. – Zacisnął dłonie na jej wątłych ramionach i wrzasnął histerycznie. – Nie! – Juvenia obejrzała się na Liarę, nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Asari wpatrywała się w turiana, lecz nic nie mówiła. Garrus wciąż wpatrywał się w leżące ciało. Po chwili ciszy, jaka nastała pochyliła się nad ciałem dziewczyny i obejrzała je uważnie przy pomocy omniklucza.

– Nie żyje od pół godziny – wyszeptała i podeszła do Garrusa, ściskając go za ramię. Podniósł na nią płonące ogniem oczy. – Musimy iść dalej – dodała cicho.

– Liaro, rozszarpię ich na strzępy – zaczął obojętnym głosem. – Nie zabije ich. Będą cierpieć. Bardzo cierpieć. Każdy po kolei. – Liara nie odzywała się. Widziała z jego oczu bijący gniew.

– była taka młoda i opiekuńcza. Zabili ją na jej oczach – wykrztusił z niedowierzaniem. I nagle poczuł jak wszystko spływa po jego ciele. Odczuwał nienaturalny spokój – Teraz jest całkowicie sama i przerażona. – powiedział bez emocji. Wstał i delikatnie zamknął jej powieki, zarzucił ciało Alex przez ramię i ruszył do przodu.

– Idziemy w dobrą stronę – powiedział.

Wyszli przez właz. Znaleźli się w zupełnie innej dzielnicy, na pobocznej uliczce prowadzącej do starego, ale potężnego magazynu. Garrus zaciskał mocno palce, na ciele przewieszonym przez ramię. Zgrzytał kłem o kieł a wściekłość paliła jego wnętrze.

– Myślę, że powinieneś zostawić tu jej ciało – zaczęła delikatnie Liara. Obejrzał się na nią, posyłając ogniste spojrzenie. – Nie wiemy kto lub co na nas tam czeka a dla Caitlyn nie będzie to dobre przeżycie, zobaczyć po raz kolejny jej ciało – powiedziała spokojnie. Garrus stał jeszcze przez chwilę w miejscu, po czym delikatnie umieścił jej ciało na ziemi. Liara za pomocą biotyki przeniosła kartony naokoło niej.

– Przylecimy po nią – rzekła i klepnęła turiana po plecach. Odsunął się i zawrócił w stronę drzwi. Przed wejściem założył na głowę swój hełm i sprawdził stan magazynku.

Garrus otworzył drzwi z impetem tak, że aż zahuczało w całym pomieszczeniu. Była to wielka hala, podzielona na dwie części, przez wielką ścianę utworzoną z kontenerów. Było tylko jedno przejście, na kolejny obszar. Ludzcy najemnicy odwrócili się w ich stronę z zaskoczeniem. Turianin sięgnął po karabin szturmowy. Snajperka była zbyt wolna. Odbezpieczył ją i wolnym krokiem kierował się w stronę skrzyni. Najemnicy zaczęli się wycofywać, posyłając w ich stronę pojedyncze strzały. Garrus pociągnął za spust, wypuszczając tym pierwszą serię.

Posiłki wysyłane przez niego przebijały ich pancerze. Kiedy jego magazynek był pusty, uskoczył w bok, chowając się za kontenerem i podciągając do góry. Kiedy, dostrzegł wspinającą się po skrzyniach turiankę. Musiał pilnować jej tyłów. Liara podniosła dłoń w górę, tworząc osobliwość. Dwóch mężczyzn, chowających się za kontenerem uniosło się w górę. Ich bronie wypadły z rąk. Juvenia posłała w ich stronę strały.

Turianin wyjął snajperkę i spojrzał przez lufę. W drugiej połowie pomieszczenia dwóch zbrojnych pilnowało przejścia, obserwując uważnie co się dzieje przed nimi. Byli zaniepokojeni. Na platformie po drugiej stronie hali dostrzegł snajpera. Ustawiał on swój karabin na pozycji. Jego będzie musiał zdjąć jako pierwszego. Obrócił celownik w kąt hali.

Pod ścianą stało kilkudziesięciu cywili, których strzegło sześciu najemników. Przyjrzał się porwanym, wypatrując drobnej postaci. Usłyszał głuchy strzał. Juvenia zsunęła się z najwyższego kontenera i sturlała w dół. Przerażony obrócił za nią głowę. Leżała na posadzce, trzymając się za ramię. Po kilku niezwykle długich sekundach, podniosła się i usiadła, opierając o skrzynię. Przeklął pod nosem. Nie mógł ruszyć w jej stron, gdyż snajper tylko czekał, aż któryś z nich się wychyli.

Liara stała w niedalekiej odległości. Cofnęła się do tyłu i szybkim ruchem przeskoczyła się do tyłu i szybkim ruchem przeskoczyła na drugą stronę kontenera. Podbiegła do turianki i wyciągnęła mediżel.

Juvenia syknęła w jego stronę.

– Dam sobie radę – warknęła wyrywając go z ręki asari. – Nie takie rzeczy się przeżyło – parsknęła.

Garrus odetchnął i zwrócił lufę na pozycję snajpera, lecz już go tam nie było. Rozejrzał się po otoczeniu, ale go nie dostrzegał.

– Kurwa – Zwrócił celownik na mężczyzn, stojących w przejściu. Wstrzymał oddech i pociągnął za spust. Następnie skierował wizjer na drugiego, lecz ten zorientowawszy się co nastąpi, schował się .

Garrus zsunął się w dół. Juvenia podeszła do niego wolnym krokiem i wcisnęła mu w rękę zakrwawiony nabój. Ściągnął hełm.

– Nigdy więcej – powiedziała dobitnie.

– Wyjęłaś sobie pocisk? – zdziwił się i spojrzał na nią z niekrytym podziwem.

– Jest tam gdzieś ten dzieciak? – wyminęła temat, delikatnie pocierając ramię.

– Nie, ale nie przyjrzałem się – odrzekł – Musimy pozbyć się tego najbliżej…

– Tego pierwszego załatwię przyciągnięciem, kiedy tylko się wychyli – wtrąciła asari.

– Zostanie ich tylko sześciu, ale będzie ciężko. Stoją tuż przy cywilach, więc żadnych ślepych strzałów. Wszystko ma być dokładnie przycelowane – nakazał.

– Właśnie Vakarian, żadnych ślepaków – burknęła sucho turianka. Zmierzył ją lodowatym wzrokiem, po czym przeskoczył za barierkę i wyjął pistolet.

Nałożył hełm na głowę i ostrożnym krokiem wyszedł zza rzędu wysokich kontenerów rozglądając się na boki. Usłyszał strzały, więc wycofał się za osłonę.

– Zauważyłeś, że jest tu więcej ludzi niż batarian? – zapytała go Liara, kiedy podeszła.

– Wydają się być lepiej wyszkoleni – stwierdził i przesunął się do wylotu.

– Poczekaj – poleciła i wyskoczyła zza kontenera. Podrzuciła ramionami, używając przyciągnięcia. Opancerzony mężczyzna poszybował w ich stronę. Broń wypadła z jego ręki. Garrus podszedł bliżej, wycelował w jego kark i strzelił w najbardziej odsłonięty punkt. Usłyszał trzask. Hełm spadł z jego głowy. Wpatrywał się w nich pustym wzrokiem.

– Opuść go już – mruknął. Ciało jak na zawołanie padło na ziemię.

– Co teraz? – zapytała turianka, która dotąd milczała. Przeszła obok ciała, z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem na twarzy.

– Dasz radę stworzyć osobliwość na tyle daleko, by nie ruszyła żadnego w z cywili? – zapytał Liary.

– Postaram się, ale wtedy nie obejmie ich wszystkich – odrzekła.

– Zrób to – polecił. Wolnym krokiem przeszli pomiędzy kontenerami. Garrus wychylił lekko głowę. Najemnicy byli w rozproszeniu . Nie zdążył namierzyć ich dokładnej lokalizacji, gdy asari posłała biotykę w ich stronę. Trzech z nich uniosło się w górę turianka natychmiastowo wyjrzała i wycelowała w ich głowy, posyłając strzał za strzałem, po czym przeładowała magazynek.

Cywile zgromadzeni w kącie zaczęli krzyczeć i przepychać się w stronę wyjścia.

Jeden ze strażników, stojący najbliżej obrócił się i strzelił w nogę pierwszego z brzegu salarianina.

– Liara postaraj się ich uspokoić. Będę cię ochraniał – powiedział.

– Ochraniał tak jak mnie? – prychnęła Juvenia i przeskoczyła nad skrzynką. – Pilnuję twoich tyłów – zwróciła się do asari.

Czwarty z najemników obrócił się, by zobaczyć moment w którym turianka celuje w jego głowę.

– Leżeć – warknęła i przesunęła palcem na spust. Garrus wychylił się w poszukiwaniu kolejnych dwóch. Za sobą usłyszał dźwięk , które mogło wydawać tylko omniostrze. Szybkim ruchem obrócił się i wykręcił napastnikowi rękę, po czym kopnął go w brzuch. Człowiek sapnął ale zamachnął się i uderzył zrzucając hełm z głowy turiana. Garrusa przez moment zamroczyło. Wziął drugi zamach i trafił w jedną z jego żuchw.

Sarknął i splunął krwią. Niski, ale masywny mężczyzna rzucił się w jego stronę i docisnął go kontenera. Złapał za szyję. Turianin próbował chwycić oddech, starając się wyrwać z uścisku, ale człowiek miał silny uścisk. Przypominał mu Jamesa Vegę. Krztusząc się, jedynym racjonalnym pomysłem jaki wpadł mu do głowo ściągnięcie rękawiczki. Zdjął ją, po czym jednym ruchem zrzucił kask mężczyzny. Mocnym ruchem przejechał pazurem po jego twarzy. Najemnik wrzasnął i odskoczył wypuszczając szyję turianina z uścisku.

Garrus wziął głęboki wdech a następnie podniósł głowę w górę. Spojrzał dzikim wzrokiem na agresora. Czuł, że coś w nim zaczyna pękać. Warknął cicho i ruszył w jego stronę. Najemnik zaczął przesuwać się do tyłu, ale Garrus chwycił za jego ciemne włosy i docisnął go do skrzyni. Wziął zamach i uderzył go w twarz. Czerwona krew polała się strumieniem. Mężczyzna wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, przypominającym uśmiech. Garrus podciągnął go wyżej.

– Co cię tak bawi? – zapytał, szarpiąc nim.

– Twoja bezradność – prychnął i przyłożył mu pistolet do krtani. – Nie mam pojęcia, czy jesteście tu, by wziąć niewolników dla siebie czy może ich uwolnić. Wiem za to, że chcecie zabrać nam naszą wypłatę i nie mogę wam pozwolić – sarknął i odblokował broń.

– Porywasz ich wszystkich, żeby mieć z nich pieniądze? – zatrząsnął się. – Zabijasz ich, żeby zarobić? – warknął wpatrując mu się w oczy nieustępliwym wzrokiem. Miał brązowe tęczówki. Garrus był poza zasięgiem wzroku Liary i Juvenii. Były zajęte przestraszonymi cywilami. Musiał polegać na sobie.

– Nie zabijamy cywili – szepnął cicho a w jego wzroku pojawił się strach – Ona… Ona się na mnie rzuciła.. – wykrztusił i przełknął ślinę. – Gdy ich odbieraliśmy od batarian…– urwał.

– Co jej zrobiłeś? – zapytał suchym głosem.

– Odepchnąłem ją – mruknął rozkojarzony. – Nie chciała się uspokoić, krzyczała i drapała. – Garrus wstrzymał oddech. Broń przy krtani zaczęła drżeć. Dekoncentrował się.

– Przyłożyłem jej broń i strzeliłem – wyszeptał zaskoczony. – Była taka młoda… – otarł krew cieknącą z nosa, a broń drgnęła ponownie.

Garrus szybkim ruchem wykręcił mu dłoń i docisnął swoim ciężarem do podłogi.

– Ty sukinsynu – warknął. Poczuł, jak rosnąca w nim wściekłość rozlewała się po całym ciele. – Zabiłeś ją – zasyczał i uderzył pięścią w jego twarz, a drugą ręką przytrzymał jego ręce na swojej twarzy. Wolną ręką zgiął jego rękę i wygiął ją z całej siły. Najemnik charczał i drgał, próbując się wydostać. Kość trzasnęła. Odgłos sprawił mu dziką satysfakcję.

Pragnął sprawić mu więcej bólu i cierpienia. Wciąż widział przed oczami martwą Alex, jego ciałem zawładnęła wściekłość. Wziął zamach i bił go w twarz. Widział wylewającą się krew, ale nie przestawał.

Najemnik nie mógł krzyczeć, gdyż Garrus przytrzymywał dłoń przy krtani, pozwalając mu co jakiś czas złapać oddech. Nie zasługiwał na szybka śmierć. Musiał cierpieć, tak jak cierpiał on, na widok jej ciała.

Zaczepił palce na ręce turiana. Chciał wyswobodzić się z jego uścisku. Garrus obrócił głowę w bok. W zasięgu ręki dostrzegł ciężki pistolet. Pochwycił go i uderzał w jego czaszkę uchwytem. Cios za ciosem.

Turianka wypadła zza rogu i gwałtownie się zatrzymała. Garrus pochylał się nad ciałem człowieka, ciągle uderzając w jego głowę, która wcale już nie przypominała głowy a bardziej krwawą masę. Był cały umazany czerwoną substancją, ale wciąż bił z wściekłością. Podeszła ostrożnie. Nie chciała go zaczepiać w tym stanie.

Był w amoku.

– Vakarian – zaczęła łagodnie, ale nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. – Vakarian – powtórzyła dobitniej. Patrzyła jak trzonkiem pistoletu wbija się w miazgę. Żołądek zacisnął się w supeł.

– Garrus… – szepnęła i dotknęła jego ramienia, drugą ręką zasłaniając twarz. Drgnął i spojrzał na nią zamglonym wzrokiem. – Chodź…– szeptała, pomagając mu się podnieść. Cofnął się i wypuścił broń.

Spojrzał na zmasakrowane zwłoki z przerażeniem. Obejrzał dokładnie swoje zakrwawione ręce, po czym wziął głębszy wdech i zaczął wycierać krew o zbroję.

– Gdzie Liara? – zapytał cicho i ruszył pewnym krokiem po swój kask.

– Z cywilami – odpowiedziała.. Skinął głową i podążył za nią.

Liara opatrywał rannego salarianina. Pozostali siedzieli na uboczu, wpatrując się w turiana z przerażeniem. Garrus pomyślał, że musiał wyglądać dla nich przerażająco.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, kucając obok niej. Asari spojrzała na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Zmierzyła wzrokiem jego zbroję, ale nie skomentowała.

– Są przerażeni i wycieńczeni. Zawiadomiłam Jeffa, by wysłał prom, ale musimy trochę zaczekać – odpowiedziała. Juvenia stała na uboczu, pilnując okolicy.

– Jest? – zapytał cicho i pochylił głowę w dół zmieszany. Liara przez chwilę milczała, przygryzła wargi. Obejrzał się na nią z niekrytym przerażeniem w oczach.

– Tam w kącie. Nie pozwala mi podejść. Jest w szoku – wyjaśniła smutno. Garrus odetchnął głęboko i ruszył w tamtą stronę. Liara chwyciła go za rękę.

– Jesteś tego pewien?- zapytała. Skinął głową.

Nie musiał się przeciskać. Gdy tylko podchodził, każdy z nich schodził mu z drogi. W końcu ją zobaczył.

Kucała oparta o ścianę, oplótłszy ramionami kolana. Wpatrywała się tępo w jeden punkt. Jej twarz i włosy pokryte były szlamem. Ruszył pewniej, lecz drogę zagrodziły mu dwie ludzkie kobiety.

– Wystarczy. Dajcie nam wszystkim spokój – powiedziała dobitnie, ale wpatrywała się w niego przerażonym wzrokiem. – Dzieci się was boją. – Wcześniej ich nie zauważył. Dzieci różnych ras siedziały cicho, niektóre bezgłośnie popłakiwały. Ich wiek był zbliżony do Caitlyn.

Nie miał zamiaru ich straszyć. Stanął w miejscu.

– Caitlyn? – zawołał. Dziewczynka drgnęła na dźwięk swojego imienia. Podniosła głowę w górę, szukając źródła dźwięku. Pośpiesznie zdjął osłonkę z twarzy i pomachał do niej.

Wstała i kuśtykając ruszyła w jego stronę. W połowie drogi zamarła, przyglądając się jego twarzy z podejrzliwością. Myślał, że ją wystraszył. Nagle niespodziewanie zaczęła biec i rzuciła się na Garrusa obejmując go w pasie. Zszokowany cofnął się o krok i obejrzał się w dół.

 

– Pan turianin! – szepnęła zacisnęła swoje drobne rączki mocniej. Obejrzał się na Liarę zakłopotany. Asari uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Ciałem dziewczynki wstrząsnął szloch. Nie wiedział jak ma zareagować ani co powinien zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Może oddać ją tym kobietom? Patrzyły na niego spod byka.

Poklepał ją po miękkich włosach, zlepionych zaschniętym szlamem. Rozplótł jej ręce z uścisku i kucnął. Szmaragdowe oczy przyglądały mu się przez łzy, które tworzyły czysty tor na brudnej twarzy. Podniósł ją niespodziewanie w górę. Sam się zszokował.

– Już jesteś bezpieczna. Nikomu nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić – wydukał. Objęła jego szyję mocnym uściskiem i zapłakała się jeszcze mocniej. Ruszył z nią w stronę Liary.

Odstawił ją na podłogę, obok asari. Spojrzała zaniepokojona na nią i schowała się za jego nogą.

– To jest Liara, jest przyjaciółką. Pomogła cię znaleźć – rzekł z powagą. Asari zapatrzyła się na jej twarz. Widział w jej oczach szok i niedowierzanie. Przetarła dłonią po twarzy i westchnęła. Pochyliła się w stronę dziewczynki i podała jej dłoń, uśmiechając się promiennie. Caitlyn wyciągnęła swoją rączkę i uścisnęła.

– Hej, Caitlyn. – Puściła w jej stronę oczko. – Jak dwie krople wody – wyszeptała do turiana.

– Mamy właz w podłodze. Jest ciasny, ale się nada, jakby trzeba było wyparować – powiedziała turianka. Spojrzała w dół na Liarę i jej wzrok zatrzymał się na dziecku. Zmierzyła ją nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem.

– To o ciebie ta cała afera? – zdziwiła się, po czym spojrzała na Garrusa z kpiącym uśmiechem. – To jest człowiek – Garrus poruszył nerwowo żuchwą i pogładził małą po włosach.

– Zauważyłem – odpowiedział chłodno.

Rozległ się głośny trzask. Garrus uniósł głowę do góry i pośpiesznie zasłonił sobą dziewczynkę. Salarianin padł martwy. Kolejny huk. Poczuł ostre pieczenie w udzie. Caitlyn zaczęła krzyczeć. Spojrzał w dół, na swoją zakrwawioną nogę. Liara obejrzała się na martwego salarianina, którego dopiero opatrywała. Turianin podniósł głowę. Na palisadzie powyżej stał snajper, ale nie był sam. Koło niego stała dziesiątka innych ludzi z wycelowanymi w nich karabinami.   


 

 

 

 

**Kochani, powoli zbliżamy się ku końcowi.**

**Przed nami premiera Andromedy, ale liczę, że nie zapomnicie o Garrusie i Caitlyn :D Życzę wam miłej zabawy podczas rozgrywki!**

 

Jesteście przecudowni! Dziękuję za każdy odczyt i każdy komentarz! 


	7. Bezradność

_Czy wiesz, jakie to uczucie, gdy w środku coś nieuchronnie gnije i człowiek sam to czuje?  
_

_[Haruki Murakami]_

 

 

Garrus zatoczył się na bok. Prychnął pod nosem, ukradkiem spoglądając na nogę. Przyłożył dłoń do rany, jednocześnie starając się zasłonić Caitlyn przed zasięgiem snajperów. Wolną ręką dotknął jej drżącego ramienia. Spojrzał na jej pobladłą twarz i szkliste oczy. Obdarzyła go posępnym ale i w pewnym sensie obojętnym spojrzeniem. Oddał by wszystko, byleby nie zobaczyć u niej tego spojrzenia. Nie tak powinny patrzeć dzieci. Spojrzenie, w którym nie było choć cienia nadziei. Zapamiętał ją roześmianą, z lekką iskrą w zielonych tęczówkach od których bił blask.

Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jej ramieniu, po czym podniósł głowę i zapatrzył się na schodzącego po schodach mężczyznę. Stawiał ciężkie kroki, a echo niosło się po całej hali. Czuł jak przy każdym z kroków ciało dziewczynki drży. Udzielił mu się jej strach. Serce podeszła niemal do gardła. Obejrzał się na towarzyszki.

Juvenia i Liara stały z wyciągniętymi do góry rękoma. Nie drgnęły nawet o milimetr, gdy mężczyzna przechodził obok, uważnie obserwując ich twarze. Dwóch ochroniarzy podeszło do nich i związało im ręcę. Przywódca stanął przed turianem i przechylił głowę, jakby zaciekawiony jego osobą. Po chwili, trwającej sekundy odchylił się do tyłu i parsknął gromkim śmiechem.

– Garrus Vakarian – stwierdził, gdy zdołał się opanować. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie znajomo. Ściągnął z głowy hełm i wykrzywił usta w kpiącym uśmiechu. Usłyszał jak dziewczynka wciąga gwałtownie powietrze i cofa się o krok. Wyswobodziła dłoń z jego uścisku. Pragnął się obrócić w jej stronę, ale nie mógł. Dowiedziała się, ale nie w taki sposób, jaki tego pragnął.

Żuchwy Garrusa drgnęły nerwowo. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze do płuc, niemal się nim dławiąc. Prąd przeszedł od grzebienia aż po czubek palca stopy. Caitlyn wydawała się wyczuwać jego napięcie, ponieważ zacisnęła swoją aksamitnie miękką dłoń na jego ręce.

– Harkin – wykrztusił, gdy pierwszy szok minął. Juvenia obróciła się w ich stronę, a celowniki snajperów skierowały się na nią.

– A ja jestem Juvenia, skoro już się wszyscy miło wymieniamy uprzejmościami – parsknęła, zakładając dłonie na piersi. – My już się zbierzemy, a wy możecie iść dalej – odpowiedziała wyniośle. Garrus obejrzał się na nią, otwierając usta ze zdziwienia. Harkin prychnął i zwrócił na nią celownik.

– Stul pysk jaszczurze – powiedział ostro. Juvenia znieruchomiała i nie odpowiedziała nic.

– Co ty tu robisz? – wysyczał Garrus, czując jak zbiera się w nim wściekłość.

– Tym razem, nie przedłużając, my zadajemy pytania, a ty odpowiadasz – uciął krótko i zgiął rękę, przyglądając się broni z zaciekawieniem. Po chwili westchnął. – Gdzie zgubiłeś te swoje pingle? Prawie cię nie poznałem. – Pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i zacmokał.

– Co tu robisz? – zapytał. Garrus podniósł wyżej głowę, przez chwilę obmyślał plan działania, ale dotarło do niego, że nie pozostało mu nic więcej jak przedłużać rozmowę i improwizować. Nerwowo poruszył żuchwą.

– Ratuje tych ludzi.

– Jak zawsze, szlachetna drużyna Shepard – prychnął i podszedł krok w jego stronę. Caitlyn chyknęła. – Gdzie jest ta najlepsza ruda? – zapytał obrzucając wzrokiem otoczenie, by po chwili zachichotać złośliwie. – No tak, prawie zapomniałem. Nie żyje – dociął. Garrus warknął gardłowo. Harkin zmierzył go lodowatym wzrokiem. – Jaka szkoda, gdyby tu była zastanowiłbym się nad wypuszczeniem jej, ale cóż. Życie za życie. Jak pamiętasz, ona nie pozwoliła tobie mnie zastrzelić – odchylił się do tyłu i zarechotał głośno. Był pijany, bardzo pijany. – Łapy precz od mojej własności – syknął.

– Zabiłeś jednego z nich – wypomniał Garrus, wskazując na salarianina.

– Był ranny, niczego bym za niego nie dostał – westchnął.

– Dlaczego to robisz? Dostawałeś już szansę, mogłeś wszystko naprawić – zaczął Garrus ale przerwał mu cios z pięści wymierzony w jego policzek. Splunął krwią i obrócił się wściekły w stronę mężczyzny.

– Koniecznie muszę wszystko naprawić. Już dawno powinieneś być martwy – mruknął, rozcierając dłoń.

– Zostałeś zatrzymany przez SOC. Jak to się stało, że tu jesteś? – zapytał

– Myślisz, że jak Cerberus napadł na cytadelę, to nie mieliśmy okazji by uciec? Systemy zostały wyłączone, idealna okazja. Większości nie udało się uciec, ale miałem dobrą grupę. Zabraliśmy jeden ze statków i odlecieliśmy w Systemy Terminusa. Nigdy nie chciałem skończyć na Omedze, ale cóż. Lepiej być tutaj. – wyjaśniał na spokojnie. Musiał mieć dużo czasu. Garrus jednak nie narzekał, im dłużej odwracał uwagę tym większa szansa, że znajdą jakąś słabość, jakieś rozwiązanie. Obejrzał się na sufit, lecz nie było żadnej lampy, którą można by strącić i wykorzystać do odwrócenia uwagi.

Liara patrzyła w jego stronę ze stoickim spokojem. Zawsze umiała zachować trzeźwy umysł. Czuł, jak krew spływała z jego kolana. Starał się tamować krwawienie ręką, ale nie wyglądało to najlepiej. Zaczynał odczuwać silny dyskomfort. Pojawiły się zawroty głowy, a to nie wróżyło im dobrze. Musiał ją wydostać.

– Co masz w planach zrobić z tymi ludźmi? – zaciekawił się, mrugając szybciej niż zwykle.

\- Sprzedać. Nie jest to może popularna metoda biznesu, ale niezwykle płatna. Szpony ułatwiły mi zadanie odwracając uwagę wszystkich. Mogłem ich wysłać, by zakradli się do najlepszych apartamentów w okolicy – odpowiedział z cieniem dumy w głosie.

– Co to za różnica? Osoba to osoba – zmarszczył nos. Jeden ze snajperów z niecierpliwości zaczął się wiercić. Harkin obrócił się w jego stronę, posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie. Wyprostował się.

– Więcej płacą za dożywione i zdrowe osoby. Na Omedze nie ma tego wiele. Coś stałeś się bardzo ciekawski. Mam nadzieję, że nie boisz się umierać, co? Strasznie przedłużasz.. – stwierdził, przechylając głową i wyszczerzając się w jego stronę. Posłał mu nienawistny uśmiech. Turianin nie zareagował. Zirytowany, odetchnął po czym wyjął pistolet i odbezpieczył go. Turianin cofnął się o krok.

Nie bał się umrzeć. Czekał na tą chwilę, odkąd wylecieli z Układu Słonecznego. Odkąd usłyszał, że ona nie żyje. Lecz teraz coś się zmieniło. Miał pod opieką bezbronną osobę, którą musiał doprowadzić bezpiecznie do nowego domu. Córkę Anne.

– Normalnie pozbyłbym się tylko ciebie, a te kobietki wypuścił, za drobną przysługę. Ale próbowaliście wykraść mój towar, a tego nie mogę wam wybaczyć. Uniósł broń na wysokość twarzy Garrusa.

– Poczekaj! – zawołał unosząc delikatnie dłonie do góry. – Powiedziałeś, że Shepard byś wypuścił, więc ...

– Nie dotyczy to jej perwersyjnego kochanka – przerwał i przesunął palec na spust. Garrus przełknął ślinę.

– Nie chodzi o mnie. Wypuść tą trójkę – zaczął błagalnie. Harkin opuścił pistolet i potarł, czerwony od alkoholu, nos.

– Kurwa, Vakarian. Mówiłem ci już, że nie mogę tego odpuścić – mówił, po czym zamarł i zmarszczył brwi. – Trójkę? – zapytał tępo i obrócił się w stronę Liary i Juvenii, zastanawiając się czy dobrze policzył. Powrócił do niego lekko zdezorientowanym wzrokiem. Turianin przesunął się delikatnie w bok, odsłaniając niewielki prześwit na dziewczynkę.

– Naprawdę masz jakąś słabość do ludzi... – prychnął mężczyzna i zarechotał.

– Mówiłeś, że ze względu na Shepard... – zaczął ale Harkin ponownie podniósł pistolet i westchnął, pocierając skroń.

– Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Tłumaczę ci to jak krowie na rowie, że gdyby komandor Shepard tu była... – rozwinął się po czym urwał i machnął ręką. Garrus nie chciał mówić tego na głos, a na pewno nie takiemu człowiekowi, ale jeśli był to jedyny sposób, by ją ocalić.

– To jest Caitlyn Shepard – powiedział i odsłonił ją całkowicie. Spojrzała na niego przerażonym wzrokiem, drżąc na całym ciele. – Córka Anne Shepard – wykrztusił. Caitlyn zamarła, widział jak jej kręgosłup gwałtownie się prostuje. Słyszał świst powietrza, wciąganego przez Juvenię. Harkin spojrzał na niego otępiałym wzrokiem. Obejrzał się na dziewczynkę i ryknął śmiechem. Próbował się wyprostować, lecz co chwilę zaczynał śmiać się na nowo.

Po kilku minutach wyprostował się i wziął głębszy wdech.

– Vakarian, słyszałem o tobie różne rzeczy. Ale nie wymyślanie historyjek, by schować się za skórą dziecka. Shepard nie miała bachora– wykrztusił dobitnie.

– To jest jej córka – odezwała się Liara. Obrzucił ją przelotnym wzrokiem. – Spójrz tylko na nią. Wygląda tak samo. – Harkin potarł czoło dwoma palcami, po czym zdecydował się podejść. Pociągnął jej ramię i obrócił w stronę światła. Caitlyn pobladła jeszcze bardziej, rzuciła ukradkiem Garrusowi przerażone i błagalne spojrzenie. Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Musiał zobaczyć podobieństwo.

– Oszustwa. Jakie macie na to dowody? – warknął i puścił jej ramię, obracając się w stronę asari. Dziewczynka nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

– Jak porównasz DNA... – Harkin machnął ręką, po czym spojrzał na dziewczynkę czujnym wzrokiem. Jego mina zdradzała szczere zainteresowanie.

– Dobrze – przerwał jej. Garrus odetchnął z ulgą. – Dzieciaka zabieram ze sobą. Jeśli naprawdę jest jej córką, dostaniemy za nią dużo więcej niż myślałem. Żegnaj, Vakarian – powiedział na pożegnanie i uniósł pistolet na wysokość jego głowy.

Nacisnął palcem na spust, lecz w momencie wystrzału jego ręka zniżyła się w dół, trafiając w obojczyk. Garrus upadł i warknął, zasłaniając ranę. Starając się skupić na tym, co się wydarzyło zmusił się do otworzenia powiek.

Caitlyn na widok celowanej w turiana broni skoczyła na wolną dłoń mężczyzny, pociągnęła go w dół. Rozległ się huk strzału. Obejrzał się na nią zaskoczony. Miał wzrok potwora. Wbiła swoje zęby w jego skórę i zacisnęła najmocniej jak umiała. Wrzasnął i odepchnął ją z całej siły. Uderzyła o podłogę, ale po kilku sekundach, drżącymi nogami podniosła się i spojrzała na turiana.

Siedział na ziemi, cały oblepiony świeża krwią. Czuła lęk, ale nie wiedziała, czy boi się go, czy tego co mu zrobią.

Harkin roztarł ugryzienie, wysyczał pod nosem kilka przekleństw i zwrócił się do najemników.

– Zabieram dziecko. Zabijcie tą trójkę. Już mi nie zależy na zamordowaniu tego przeklętego... – Machnął ręką z obojętnością i obrócił się do Caitlyn. Garrus nie miał za wiele siły. Nie mógł już jej pomóc. Zapatrzył się w nią, żeby choć w chwili śmierci ujrzeć oczy Shepard.

Trzech snajperów przybrało pozycję bojową, przy celowali i pociągnęli za spust, niemal w tym samym czasie, gdy powietrze przeciął pisk dziewczynki. Powietrze zadrgało nienaturalnie. Tuż przed momentem, w którym pociski zbliżały się do ich głów, drogę zagrodziła im bariera biotyczna. Rozległa bariera. Pociski uderzyły w nią i rozsypały się w popiół. Po kilku sekundach cofnęła się do najemników i uderzyła w nich z impetem, strącając ich z nóg.

Garrus zaniemówił na moment. Widział co zrobiła, lecz ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć. Mała Caitlyn utworzyła barierę, zatrzymując pociski. Teraz stała wpatrując się w nich z szokiem, po czym zachwiała się i upadła na ziemię.

Ostatkami sił poderwał się z podłogi i skoczył na Harkina, przygniatając go do ziemi. Wyrwał mu z ręki pistolet i wycelował.

Nim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, drzwi na piętrze otworzyły się i rozległ się dźwięk strzelaniny. Snajperzy padali martwi. Turianin obejrzał się na Liarę, szokowanym wzrokiem. Posłała mu ciepły uśmiech i uwolniła się z więzów, tak samo jak turianka. Jeden z najemników wypadł przez barierkę ciśnięty przez biotykę.

– Aria – wyjaśniła. – Miała być wcześniej – burknęła. Juvenia podskoczyła i pędęm przebiegła obok Garrusa. Pośpiesznie otworzyła właz i wskoczyła do środka, zamykając go za sobą. Turianin spodziewał się takiej reakcji, ale Liara otworzyła usta ze zdumienia.

Garrus ogłuszył Harkina, po czym pośpiesznie podbiegł do Caitlyn. Obrócił ją na plecy i zamarł. Z jej ust spływała krew i leciała mu przez ręce.

– Caitlyn – wyszeptał i zatelepał jej ciałem. – Caitlyn... Caity! – wyszeptał wystraszony i uniósł jej głowę w górę. Rozchyliła na moment powieki, by znów je opuścić.

– Straciła przytomność, nic jej nie będzie – wytłumaczyła mu asari i sięgnęła po mediżel, by pomóc przyjacielowi. Aria wolno zeszła ze schodów, a za nią jej przyboczni, turianin i batarianin.

– Co tu się dzieje? – zapytała i obróciła głowę w ich stronę. Spojrzała chłodno na turianina i ruszyła w jego stronę, po drodze zatrzymując się i wpatrując na stłoczonych w kącie cywili.

– Czekacie na fanfary? Wracać do domów! – prychnęła. Wszyscy zaczęli wykrzykiwać wiwaty w jej stronę, starając się podejść jak najbliżej, lecz drogę do asari odciął jeden ze strażników.

– Tak tak, już jest dobrze. Nie dajcie sobie wmówić, że uciekłam. Znalazłam bazę Szpon i sprzątnęłam bałagan – mruknęła do nich. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie i z uwielbieniem w oczach zapatrzyli się w Arię. Asari obróciła się na pięcie i podeszła do Garrusa.

– Vakarian. Ciebie łatwo znaleźć, wystarczy iść za zwłokami – fuknęła i przyjrzała się dziewczynce, trzymanej w jego ramionach. – To młodsza Lane? – zapytała i przyjrzała się jej twarzy. Spojrzał na nią sapiąc cicho. Po chwili odezwała się ponownie. – Wisisz mi dużą przysługę.

– Nie on, tylko ja – wtrąciła Liara. – To ja cię tu wezwałam – podeszła bliżej Arii założyła ręce na piersi i przez chwilę milczała.

– Porozmawiamy o cenie później, T'Soni – odezwała się w końcu i zwróciła na nią swoje ostre spojrzenie. Ta nie opuściła wzroku.

– Spóźniłaś się – powiedziała chłodno. Asari puściła to mimo uszu.

– Co z tym? – zapytała, szturchając nogą nieprzytomnego Harkina.

– Możemy go zabrać na Illium i tam zostanie osądzony – zaproponowała Liara. Garrus prychnął pod nosem,

– Nie tym razem. Drugi raz nie popełnię tego samego błędu – rzekł i wycelował w głowę. Rozległ się huk, a krew zalała posadzkę. Odłożył pistolet i mocniej przycisnął Caitlyn do swojej piersi

– To już wszyscy? – rozejrzała się po hali z wrednym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy.

– Tak – powiedział pośpiesznie i podniósł się na nogi, z Caitlyn na rękach. Powoli podszedł do asari.

– Zabierz ją do domu – powiedział cicho i podał w jej stronę.

– Gdzie jej siostra? – Obróciła się w jego stronę, spoglądając na dziewczynkę z potępieniem.

– Nie żyje. – Przełknął ślinę i jeszcze raz spróbował podać ją do asari. Aria odsunęła się i uniosła brwi w górę.

– Chcesz mi ją wcisnąć? Zapomnij! Teraz to twój dzieciak i twój problem – parsknęła i ruszyła przed siebie. – Ruszajcie się, jeśli chcecie załapać się na podwózkę do Zaświatów. – Garrus powolnie wyruszył za nią w kierunku wyjścia.

Liara spoglądała co jakiś czas w jego stronę nerwowym wzrokiem. W końcu zatrzymała się i obróciła w jego stronę.

– Gdzie ta ...– zaczęła, ale przerwał jej syknięciem.

– Aria nie może się o niej dowiedzieć, bo i ja i ona będziemy martwi – sapnął, poprawiając Caitlyn w swoich rękach. Liara spojrzała na niego zszokowana, ale się nie odezwała.

Przed wejściem na prom Arii, podał Liarze dziewczynkę, a sam się obrócił do wyjścia.

– Gdzie idziesz? – zmarszczyła brwi.

– Po Alex. Nie czekajcie, podeślij prom – zadecydował i zszedł po spadzie.

– Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach – zaprotestowała. Spojrzała krytycznym wzrokiem na prowizoryczne bandaże, jakie mu założyła.

– Zajmij się Caitlyn, dam radę – zapewnił ją i kuśtykając, ruszył przed siebie. Musiał chwilę się przejść, wyprostować nogi i oczyścić umysł. Gdzieś głęboko w żyłach czuł pragnienie śmierci. Nie mógł przebywać w takim stanie w pobliżu dziewczynki.

***

Otworzył drzwi do stacji medycznej i wszedł do środka. Na stole leżała Caitlyn, szczelnie okryta folią termiczną. Doktor Chakwas siedziała nieopodal i uważnie studiowała coś na datapadzie. Gdy go usłyszała, uniosła głowę w górę. Obdarzyła go lekkim, ale specyficznym uśmiechem.

– To nasz chyba najmłodszy załogant, prawda? – zapytała i obejrzała się na Caitlyn. – Rozbierz się, trzeba cię opatrzyć – dodała.

– Grunt był najmłodszy – powiedział, powoli zdejmując zbroję i sycząc przez dokuczające rany.

– Grunt wyglądał jak stary koń. Nie liczy się. – odpowiedziała i wstała nakazując mu usiąść na stołku.

– Co z nią? – Podszedł bliżej i zapatrzył się na dziewczynkę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraźny smutek. Kobieta spoglądała na jego twarz, ciesząc się w duchu.

– Była odwodniona i przemarznięta, a do tego wyczerpana. Liara wspominała coś o biotyce. Jestem w szoku, nie ma nawet implantu – pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Wszyscy byliśmy w szoku. Zaskoczyła nas – odrzekł i usiadł na krześle obok.

– Kim ona jest dla ciebie? – zapytała niespodziewanie, gdy oczyszczała jego rany. Obrócił się na nią zszokowany – Zależy ci na niej – stwierdziła.

– Nie, nie prawda – burknął. Posmarowała jego ranę, po czym sięgnęła po bandaż.

– Mów śmiało – zachęciła go i wyjęła strzykawkę. – Przeciwbólowy – wyjaśniła, gdy posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

– Dla jej dobra nie powinienem mówić – odrzekł tajemniczo. Pokręciła głową i wskazała na jego ubranie. Odetchnął z ulgą.

– Tak mówisz? – zaczęła niespodziewanie. Obrócił się w jej stronę, gdy nakładał dolną część kombinezonu. – Nie często mamy na pokładzie cywili, a nigdy nie są to dzieci, choć Shepard uratowała wiele istnień. Jednak żaden z nich nie był przewożony Normandią – mówiła. – Z czystej ciekawości sprawdziłam jej DNA – zakończyła z powagą. Garrus zamarł i zatrzymał się w połowie podciągania spodni. Spojrzał na nią zszokowany.

– Co? Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – Zdenerwowany poruszył żuchwą.

– Na początku myślałam, że sprzęt się popsuł. Jakaś część DNA pokazywała na Shepard. Myślałam, że wczytuje stare dane, ale jednak wszystko z nim w porządku. Potem spojrzałam na nią jeszcze raz i zobaczyłam twarz komandor. – Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Dlatego ją tu przyniosłeś. To jej córka.

Turianin westchnął i przejechał dłonią po grzebieniu. Inteligencji i bystrości nie mógł jej odmówić

– Nie powinnaś tego robić – odpowiedział. Założył górną część, po czym podszedł do łóżka dziewczynki i oparł się o krawędź.

– Zależy ci na niej, bo widzisz w niej Shepard. Ona nią nie jest. Możesz ją tym zachowaniem skrzywdzić – powiedziała dobitnie.

– Nie, to jest Caitlyn. Będziesz coś jeszcze przy niej robić? – powiedział ostro.

– Jest pod obserwacją – odpowiedziała. – Garrus, to jest ludzkie dziecko...– Przerwał jej

– Kapitanie – poprawił ją, po czym wziął Caitlyn w ramiona i bez słowa opuścił pomieszczenie. Ufał, że doktor nikomu nie powie o pokrewieństwie dziewczynki. Załoga już i tak przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie, gdy zanosił ją do kabiny Shepard. Jego kabiny. Patrzyli, jakby mógł ją zjeść.

Ułożył ją na łóżku i przykrył kocem. Spojrzał na jej spokojną, pogrążoną we śnie twarz. Jeszcze nie musiała się martwić. Przeżyła dużo, za dużo jak na dziecko. Kiedy się obudzi, będzie musiała się zmierzyć z rzeczywistością. Z utratą domu, siostry. Westchnął, po czym ruszył w stronę narożnika. Usiadł i przejechał dłonią po swojej łuskowatej twarzy.

Ponad miesiąc wcześniej, siedział tu z Shepard i korzystał z czasu jaki im pozostał. Lecieli na Ziemię, świadomi tego co ma się wydarzyć. Jednak nie podejrzewał, że uda mu się przeżyć. Miał umrzeć z nią, lub przeżyć razem. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na obracającą się w łóżku Caitlyn. Ciepło rozlało się w jego piersi. Wyprostował się gwałtownie. Nie tak to powinno wyglądać. Wygasił światło i odetchnął.

Ułożył się na boku, po czym przymknął powieki, starając się skupić na przywołaniu wyglądu twarzy Anne. Widział tylko zielone oczy. Zacisnął mocniej pięści, samotna łza popłynęła po twarzy w dół. Obrócił się w drugą stronę. Coś musnęło jego policzek. Po omacku szukał, błądząc dłonią po sofie. Natrafił na coś miękkiego. Pióro. Z poduszki, którą rozerwał w przypływie złości. Musiał je przeoczyć podczas sprzątania. Syknął i pokręcił głową.

 

Nie wiedział kiedy zasnął. Musiał być wykończony. Obudził go utkwiony w nim wzrok. Otworzył oczy. Przed sobą ujrzał twarz dziewczynki. Na widok jego otwartych oczu cofnęła się gwałtownie i ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze. Garrus powolnie wstał z kanapy. Bacznie obserwowała każdy jego ruch, wycofując się krok po kroku.

Była wystraszona, widział to w jej oczach. Przylgnęła do akwarium na przeciwległej ścianie i przestała się ruszać. Wpatrywała się w niego. Postawił krok w jej stronę. Wtuliła się jeszcze bardziej. Zatrzymał się, ostrożnie przejechał dłonią po grzebieniu i rozejrzał się po kajucie. Na dostrzegł żadnej podpowiedzi. Zastanowił się przez moment czy nie wezwać na pomoc doktor Chakwas, ale nie chciał sprawiać jej tej satysfakcji.

– Caitlyn... – zaczął cicho. Wstrzymała na chwilę oddech. – Jaką ostatnią rzecz pamiętasz? – zapytał, wyraźnie wymawiając każde słowo. Wciąż wpatrywała się w turiana z zastygłym przerażeniem. Zastanawiał się, czy aby jej translator nie uszkodził się podczas upadku. Po krótkiej chwili oderwała od niego spojrzenie. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, uważnie lustrując każdy punkt. Wróciła do niego wzrokiem i rozchyliła usta. Przełknęła ślinę.

– Włamali się do naszego domu... Zakryli nam oczy... i nas zabrali. – Potok słów wypływał z jej ust. Objęła się ramionami i zsunęła w dół. Ruszył w jej stronę, lecz nie zareagowała. Zmarszczyła brwi, jakby starając się, usilnie coś przypomnieć. Gwałtownie podniosła głowę w górę.

– Alex... Zabili Alex... – wykrztusiła przerażona, lecz nie płakała. Zaczęła się trząść. – W głowę.... W głowę... Bronią... – mamrotała i wsunęła dłonie we włosy, mocno szarpiąc między nimi małymi palcami. Kucnął obok niej.

– Uratowałeś mnie... – szepnęła po kilku minutach i odsłoniła długie, jasne włosy z twarzy. – Pan turianin. Pan Garrus – dodała. Ponownie zmarszczyła brwi, mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na ramionach.

– Powiedział pan... – zamilkła i utkwiła wzrok w podłodze. Garrus usiadł tuż obok niej, również opierając się o ściankę. Nie wiedząc, co ma począć z rękoma, ułożył je wzdłuż nóg.

– Że jestem.... – urwała i z niezdrowym zainteresowaniem zaczęła przyglądać się swoim dłoniom. Zaczynał się domyślać, które słowa tak ciężko przechodziły jej przez gardło.

– To prawda? – podjęła temat. Westchnął cicho i skinął głową.

– Jesteś jej córką – potwierdził. Odetchnęła głęboko, przerzuciła kosmyk włosów w tył i spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Pani Komandor... naprawdę umarła? – spytała drżącym głosem.

– Tak, Caitlyn. Tym razem ją straciliśmy – odpowiedział i poruszył nerwowo bocznymi żuchwami. Z jej piersi wydobył się szloch, wtuliła się w jego ramię i zaczęła głośno płakać. Turianin nie miał pojęcia co robić dalej. Zamarł i wpatrywał się w czubek jej głowy. Dziecięce zachowania może były bardziej intensywne, ale nie różniły się tak bardzo od zachowania dorosłych ludzi. Musiał ją pocieszyć, choć jeszcze nie wiedział jak.

Wolną ręką dotknął jej delikatnych włosów i poklepał po głowie.

– Spokojnie Caitlyn... – zaczął, lecz dziewczynka zaczęła szlochać jeszcze bardziej i mocniej wtuliła się w jego ramię. Zdębiał. Musiał wymyślić jakieś pocieszenie na szybko, lecz im dłużej myślał, tym większą pustkę miał w głowie. Dziewczynka zaczynała się wycisza. Płacz zamienił się na cichutkie łkanie. Otarła rękawem mokrą twarz i spojrzała na niego szklistymi oczami. Pociągnęła nosem.

– Co teraz ze mną będzie? – zapytała cicho. Garrus wbił wzrok w podłogę. Musiał porozmawiać o tym z Liarą, lecz miał już plany.

– Zobaczymy – odrzekł zagadkowo. – Teraz powinnaś chyba coś zjeść, co nie? – Jak na zawołanie jej brzuch wydał odgłos burczenia. Podniosła się na nogi i wykrzywiła usta w delikatnym uśmiechu.

Turianin ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale nie słyszał kroków za sobą. Obrócił się. Cailtyn stała w miejscu i z niekrytym podziwem przeglądała otoczenie.

– Normandia... – wyszeptała z podziwem. Zwróciła na niego wzrok – Garrus Vakarian... – pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i klasnęła w dłonie. Posłał jej swój turiański uśmiech. Odwzajemniła go, wyszczerzając komplet zębów.

Czuł jak błogi spokój rozchodzi się po jego ciele.

***

Kolejne pół godziny spędził na mostku, rozplanowując kolejną trasę z Jokerem. Caitlyn zajadała się jajecznicą, czymkolwiek to było, przygotowaną przez pokładowego kucharza. Następnie podbiegła do nich i nieśmiało przywitała się z Jeffem.

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią zszokowany przez krótką chwilę. Następnie wyszczerzył się, wskazał ręką na fotel obok, wcześniej należący do EDI i poprosił by usiadła. Garrus był zszokowany. Wiedział jak ważne jest dla niego to siedzenia, a raczej wspomnienia z nim związane. A Joker jakby nigdy nic pozwolił zająć je dziewczynce, którą pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczył. Cailtyn ze śmiechem usiadła, krzyżując nogi i z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się panelom przed nią. Jeff po chwili podniósł się ze swojego fotela i powolnie podszedł do dziewczynki.

– Podoba ci się tutaj? – zapytał i ostrożnie kucnął obok. Caitlyn spojrzała na Garrusa niepewnie. Turianin się zmieszał, gdy Joker podążył za jej wzrokiem. Wzruszył do niej ramionami.

– Tak! Bardzo! – wykrztusiła.

– Chciałabyś mi pomóc, sprawdzić czy wszystko jest gotowe do lotu? – zapytał jej z entuzjazmem. Garrus zastanawiał się, czy nie podmienili mu pilota, gdy był na Omedze.

– Mogę? – zapytała i otworzyła szerzej oczy ze zdumienia. Jeff puścił do niej oczko.

– Pewnie – potwierdził, zdjął swoją czapkę i nałożył ją Caitlyn na włosy. Ta aż pisnęła z podekscytowania. Poprawiła ją na głowie i obdarzyła mężczyznę szerokim uśmiechem

Garrus z dala obserwował jak Jeff i Caitlyn wspólnie sprawdzają stan Normandii przed wylotem. Wyglądała na podekscytowaną, jakby na chwile mogła zapomnieć o tragedii, jaka jej się przytrafiła. Mężczyzna także zdawał się być odmieniony obecnością młodej osóbki na pokładzie, jakby zapomniał na chwilę o żałobie.

Usłyszał czyjeś kroki obok siebie. Liara podeszła obok, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i westchnęła.

– Zaczęło się. Im dłużej tu będzie, tym więcej ludzi w sobie rozkocha. Co więc masz w planach? – zapytała go jakby z wyrzutem. – Statek to nie miejsce dla dzieci. Zwłaszcza taki jak Normandia – dopowiedziała i spojrzała na roześmianą dwójkę.

– Joker zaraz startuje na Illium – poinformował Liarę obojętnym głosem.

– Na Illium...– powtórzyła.

– Twoja planeta najszybciej staje na nogi, jest tam wiele innych ras a ona już tam mieszkała – wyjaśnił.

– I co dalej? – zapytała nieustępliwie. Garrus westchnął, poruszył niespokojnie żuchwami i ruszył w głąb korytarza. Nikt nie mógł ich słyszeć.

– Oddam ją do domu dziecka. – Usta asari zwęziły się w cienką linię. Spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

– To twój plan? – syknęła, wyraźnie rozzłoszczona.

– Przed chwilą sama mówiłaś, że Normandia to nie jest miejsce dla dzieci – odpowiedział zdziwiony jej reakcją. Wpatrywała się w niego morderczym wzrokiem. – Chcesz się nią zajmować? Proszę bardzo. Ja chcę ją odstawić w bezpieczne, stabilne miejsce – warknął cicho. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie nadaje się na opiekuna. Nie znam się na dzieciach, a tym bardziej ludzkich. Jedyne co potrafię to dobrze trafiać w cel i skopać komuś dupę, a nie wychowywać dzieci. – Potarł powieki i okręcił się nerwowo wokół siebie.

– Nie oddasz jej. Zależy ci na niej – stwierdziła po chwili. Warknął cicho.

– Oddam, zobaczysz – odburknął. Obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła do windy.

Poczuł drganie pod stopami. Statek ruszył z portu na Omedze. Przejechał ręką po grzebieniu, przez chwilę jeszcze pokręcił się w kółko, by w końcu ruszyć do windy. Musiał się uspokoić. A nic go tak nie wyciszało, jak porządne kalibracje. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Rozdział trochę później niż zwykle a spowodowała to Andromeda oczywiście. :D  
**

**Wszystkich nowych zapraszam na grupę Shakarian - Polska! Pozdrawiam gorąco moje Szmaragdowe Słońca <3**


	8. Obojętność

_Czasami stary świat musi się nam zawalić, byśmy mogli budować nowy._

_[Mateusz Czarnecki]_

 

 

 

Garrus skupił wzrok. Jego pazury smagały delikatnie ale ostrożnie, w jednym punkcie. Wyrównał oddech. Serce biło równym tempem. Cenił te chwilę, w których może w pełni poświęcić swoje myśli określonej czynności, gdy wszystkie problemy wydawały się być odległe.

Uwielbiał to robić. Pomagało, kiedy pojawiło się zagrożenie ze strony zbieraczy, jakoś przynosiło ulgę, gdy Żniwiarze atakowali planetę. Musiało pomóc także teraz.

Z głośników rozległ się dźwięk.

 

Liara. Wzywała go pilnie na mostek. Przełknął przekleństwo i wyszedł z głównej baterii. Nie chciał się denerwować.

Szedł powolnym krokiem w stronę mostka. Był odprowadzany wzrokiem przez całą załogę, ale nie miał pojęcia czemu. Wiedziony złymi przeczuciami przyśpieszył kroku. Na fotelu należącym wcześniej do Edi leżała śpiąca Caitlyn. Liara miała nietęgą minę. Jeff wpatrywał się bez emocji w panel sterowania statkiem, by po chwili niezwykle wolno przekręcić głowę w stronę turianina i prychnął.

– Jak chcesz, żebym bezpiecznie doprowadził nas do celu, nie zostawiaj mnie więcej z tym demonem – powiedział i wskazał podbródkiem na pogrążoną we śnie, dziewczynkę.

Garrus przyjrzał się dziecku, ale nie dostrzegł w nim nic szczególnie dziwnego.

– Co się stało? – zapytał. Liara opierająca się o ścianę, w końcu podniosła wzrok znad datapada. Wzięła głębszy wdech, jakby starając się uspokoić swój ton. Obrócił się w jej stronę

– Doktor Chakwas wytłumaczyła to jako zespół stresu pourazowego – wytłumaczyła wyraźnie zmartwiona. Nie wiedział co tu się działo, ale przeczuwał, że nic dobrego.

– Zespół czego? – powtórzył tępo i spojrzał ukradkiem na dziewczynkę.

– Kiedy zauważyła twoją nieobecność wpadła w panikę. Zaczęła piszczeć. Chciała za wszelką cenę wydostać się z Normandii – tłumaczyła. – Kiedy podeszłam, żeby ją odciągnąć od śluzy, w którą uderzała, zaczęła bić rękoma na oślep.

– Dziwie się, że jej nie słyszałeś. Chyba cała galaktyka ją słyszała – dodał Joker, krzywiąc się na samo wspomnienie.

Garrus poczuł jak cały spokój z niego wyparowuje.

– Dlaczego tak się stało? – zapytał, szybciej poruszając żuchwą.

– Organizm tak reaguje na stres. Wydawała się nieobecna, jakby nieświadoma swojej obecności tutaj. Myślimy, że mózg podsyłał jej obrazy z chwili śmierci Alex. Gdybyś ją widział... – westchnęła i przejechała dłonią po twarzy. Odłożyła datapada na fotel obok. – Podała jej zastrzyk na uspokojenie, słaba dawka, więc zaraz powinna się obudzić. Nie odchodź nigdzie, nie chcemy tego znów powtarzać. – Garrus zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Podniósł głowę do góry i spojrzał na przewijające się gwiazdy. Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała absolutna cisza. Asari sięgnęła ręką po datapada i wróciła do czytania.

– Co chciała od ciebie T'Loak? – spytał po kilku minutach. Liara spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, mrużąc oczy.

– Ode mnie nic – odburknęła. Wciąż była na niego zła o to, co wcześniej powiedział. Zamyślił się. Joker spokojnie wpatrywał się w ekran przed nim, co jakiś czas wciskając któryś z przycisków na panelu.

– Co zrobimy z ciałem Alex? – Garrus postanowił znów przerwać ciszę. Liara wypuściła powietrze ze świstem.

– Zajmę się tym – powiedziała i spojrzała mu w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę. – Gdzie podziała się ta turianka? – zapytała, wbijając w niego ostre spojrzenie.

– Juvenia? Pewnie gdzieś się zaszyła – odpowiedział. Mało go interesowała, po tych wrażeniach, jakie mu zafundowała na ostatnim spotkaniu.

– Nie kontaktowała się z tobą? – zdziwiła się.

– Dlaczego miałaby to robić? – Posłał jej zaciekawione spojrzenie. – Wiesz co tak właściwie się stało ze Szponami? – zapytał. Asari zacmokała z zadowoleniem.

– Aria straciła cierpliwość, jeśli jakąś w ogóle miała i zrobiła z nimi porządek – odpowiedziała. Nie wiedział z czego się tak bardzo cieszyła, ale chyba nawet nie chciał wiedzieć.

– Tak po prostu ich zlikwidowała? – zdziwił się turianin.

– Wymordowali wszystkich w Zaświatach, bo chcieli dopaść Arię – wtrącił Joker. – Muszę dodawać coś jeszcze?

Garrus mruknął pod nosem. Caitlyn drgnęła i poderwała się na siedzeniu. Zapatrzyła się w jeden punkt, by po chwili znów przymknąć powieki i usnąć. Turianin położył łokcie na oparciu jej fotela i uważnie przypatrywał się Jokerowi.

 

 

Caitlyn zaczęła powoli podnosić się do góry. Garrus zamarł, wstrzymał oddech i czujnie obserwował reakcję dziecka. Rozglądała się wokół, aż w końcu uniosła głowę w górę. Spojrzała na turianina a jej usta rozciągnęły się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Nie chciał widzieć tej reakcji. Nie chciał, żeby cieszyła się na jego widok. Tylko sobie utrudnia to co nieuniknione. Wziął głębszy wdech.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał chłodno.

– Trochę kręci mi się w głowie i bardzo chce mi się pić – wykrztusiła po chwili namysłu. Wyglądała na zawstydzoną. Garrus pomógł jej zejść z fotela i uważnie śledził każdy jej krok. Chwiejnie ruszyła w kierunku pokładowej kuchni.

Pokręcił głową, wypuścił powietrze i odprowadzany złośliwym spojrzeniem Liary, ruszył za dzieckiem. Złapał jej rękę pewnym uściskiem, by czasem się nie przewróciła.

– Napijesz się i pójdziemy do Doktor Chakwas, żeby cię obejrzała – wytłumaczył jej spokojnym głosem. Przytaknęła gwałtownie głową, a jej złote kosmyki podskoczyły do góry i opadły na ramiona.

 

 

Zawsze podziwiał ludzkie włosy, choć wydawały mu się dziwne. Żadna inna rasa ich nie posiadała. Przypominały mu sierść zwierząt. Pamiętał pierwszy swój dotyk włosów Shepard. Były niezwykle miękkie, czego się zupełnie nie spodziewał. Jej całe ciało było tak miękkie, gładkie i delikatne, ale włosy fascynowały go najbardziej. Posiadały słodki, upajający zapach. Uwielbiał trzymać je w dłoniach a później patrzeć jak powoli spływały z jego dłoni, niczym woda.

Zacisnął kły. Nie chciał tego wspominać.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Joker obrócił się na fotelu i spojrzał jak odchodzą. Poprawił czapkę na swojej głowie i przeniósł wzrok na Liarę. Podniosła głowę i podchwyciła spojrzenie. Uśmiechnął się.

– Nie odda jej – stwierdził, wskazując na nich palcem. – Nie ma już na to szans. – Liara zmarszczyła nos.

– Nie byłabym tego pewna – powiedziała i obróciła głowę za nimi. Obawiała się, że jednak ją odda.

Dziewczynka go zaakceptowała, polubiła i czuła się przy nim bezpiecznie. Kiedy ją zostawi, może całkowicie się załamać. I ona i on. Liczyła, że dzięki niej ruszy do przodu i znowu zacznie żyć. On starał się tego uniknąć.

– O ile się zakładamy? – Zaśmiał się i poprawił na fotelu.

– Jeff, to jest poważna sprawa. Nie mam zamiaru o nic się zakładać – prychnęła.

– Bo wiesz, że i tak przegrasz – odciął się. Liara ruszyła przez korytarz. – Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał

– Muszę porozmawiać z Javikiem. – Joker uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zmrużył oczy.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

– Umyłaś się już? – zawołał Garrus w stronę drzwi w kabinie. Caitlyn była w łazience od dwudziestu minut. Zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Normandia podchodziła do lądowania, a on powinien już dawno być na mostku. Dziewczynka nie odpowiadała, musiał wejść i sprawdzić czy wszystko z nią w porządku.

–Wchodzę! – zawołał i otworzył drzwi.

Caitlyn stała na stołku, wpatrzona w lusterko i malowała na swojej twarzy niebieskim... czymś, co wcześniej należało do Shepard. Zatrzymał się i przechylił głowę w bok zdziwiony.

– Co robisz? – zapytał. Caitlyn podskoczyła zaskoczona. Obróciła się w jego stronę, a jej twarz poczerwieniała. Garrus zamarł. Na jej czole, policzku widniały jego tatuaże. Jego szczęki drgnęły nerwowo.

– Dlaczego to namalowałaś na swojej twarzy? – warknął.

Przestraszona zeszła ze stołka, jej usta zadrżały nerwowo, zwiesiła głowę w dół, zasłaniając się włosami. Przełknął ślinę i skarcił się w duchu.

– Myślałam, że się ucieszysz – wyszeptała cicho. Zapatrzył się w bok, starając się uspokoić wzbierającą złość. Nie mogła wiedzieć. Sięgnął po ręcznik, kucnął przed nią, odgarnął włosy z jej buzi i delikatnie chwycił jej podbródek, kierując do góry.

– Nie wyglądasz w nich tak źle – zaczął delikatnie. – Nie tak dobrze jak ja, oczywiście. – Parsknęła śmiechem. Uśmiechnął się. Wciąż wpatrywała się w niego smutnym wzrokiem.

Delikatnie przykładał ręcznik do jej twarzy, wycierając jej dzieło. Pamiętał, że ludzka skóra była bardzo delikatna, więc starał się robić to najostrożniej, jak tylko potrafił. Caitlyn wciąż się nie odzywała. Jej oczy były przeszklone. Odłożył ręcznik i wziął głębszy wdech.

– Słuchaj – zaczął zestresowany. Nie chciał by płakała. – Takie tatuaże jak mam na twarzy są dla turian bardzo ważne. Nie chciałem cię smucić, ale więcej nie maluj ich na twarzy, dobrze? – zapytał łagodnie. Pokiwała głową.

– Nie jesteś zły? – zapytała cicho i potarła nos.

– Nie jestem – odpowiedział. Odetchnęła z ulgą i wyszczerzyła komplet zębów. – Ale żadnych więcej tatuaży, jasne? – upewnił się. Przytaknęła.

– Chciałam wyglądać jak ty – wytłumaczyła i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia ściągnęła osłonkę z jego głowy. Starała założyć ją sobie na głowę, lecz była zdecydowanie za duża. Garrus zamrugał gwałtownie, spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

Wciąż starała zamieścić ją sobie w jednym miejscu, ale zsuwała się w dół. Westchnął, zdjął ją z jej głowi i zaczął ją zakręcać.

– Jest regulowana – wytłumaczył i zmniejszył rozmiar uchwytu. Dopasował do jej rozmiaru i umieścił na jej włosach, tak by przysłaniała jedno oko.

Dziewczynka zaśmiała się, podskoczyła, klasnęła w dłonie i objęła go w pasie. Nie drgnął. Zapatrzył się w lustro, zastanawiając się co najlepszego zrobił.

– Jak będziemy wychodzić z Normandii, to mi ją oddaj – dodał, wciąż karcąc się w myślach.

– Tak jest, kapitanie! – zawołała i zasalutowała. Był pod wrażeniem. – Idę ją pokazać panu w fajnej czapce! – rzuciła i wypadła z kabiny. Modlił się, żeby osłonka nie spadła po drodze i się nie porysowała. Statek zadrżał lekko, a następnie drżenie ustało całkowicie. Silniki przestały pracować.

Musiał się pojawić na mostku. Ruszył w stronę windy. Musiał poczekać, aż wróci po odwiezieniu Caitlyn.

Gdy tylko drzwi się uchyliły i wyszedł ze środka, dostrzegł przed ścianą pamięci stojącą Caitlyn. Wpatrywała się w środkową tabliczkę. Żołądek zawiązał mu się w supeł. Nie chciał tam podchodzić. Zrobił krok w jej stronę, gdy zza rogu wyszedł Javik. Od razu ją dostrzegł i ruszył. Caitlyn obróciła głowę w jego stronę i cofnęła się kilka kroków wystraszona. Dostrzegła Garrusa i podbiegła do niego z piskiem.

– Co to jest? – zapytała przerażona. Zapomniał, że widok proteanina dla osób z zewnątrz był czymś niezwykłym.

– To proteanin. Nie musisz się go bać, tylko wygląda tak źle – mruknął.

– Ma tyle oczów ile batarianie – pisnęła i złapała Garrusa za dłoń.

– Javik cię nie skrzywdzi – wyjaśnił.

– Co to za nowy człowiek? – zapytał Javik, podchodząc bliżej. Caitlyn z zaciekawieniem ruszyła w jego stronę i wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę na powitanie.

– Jestem Caitlyn L... – nie dokończyła, gdy proteanin dotknął wierzchu jej dłoni. Garrus wiedział od Shepard, co właśnie zrobił Javik.

Caitlyn gwałtownie cofnęła się do tyłu.

– Co się stało? – zapytała, łapczywie chwytając powietrze. Garrus wbił surowe spojrzenie w Javika.

– To twoje wspomnienia – odpowiedział.

– Nie pamiętam nic takiego – wyszeptała zszokowana.

– Młode osobniki ludzkiego gatunku nie pamiętają pierwszych chwil i lat – wyjaśnił.

– Co jej pokazałeś? – zapytał Garrus, krzyżując ręce.

– Wspomnienia – odpowiedział i obrócił się w stronę tabliczki. – Twoja matka była wyjątkowym człowiekiem – zwrócił się do Caitlyn. Dziewczynka podeszła obok niego i uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Proteanin obrócił się w stronę turianina.

– Od kiedy wiesz? – zapytał Garrus.

– Poczułem to, odkąd weszła na pokład – odpowiedział.

– Co jej pokazałeś? – zapytał ostrzejszym tonem. Javik zbliżył się i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. Garrus podał mu swoją.

Przed oczami mu pociemniało. Zgubił orientację w terenie, nie wiedział gdzie znajduję się góra a gdzie dół. Po chwili dostrzegł rozbłysk światła.

_Widział przed sobą znajomą twarz. Shepard pochylała się nad nim, lecz widział ją rozmazaną, świat wokół wirował. Nie mógł się skupić na żadnym szczególe. Przed oczami dostrzegł małą rączkę wędrującą do jego twarzy. To nie było jego wspomnienie, tylko Caitlyn._

_Anne nuciła do niej piosenkę, bujając ją na rękach. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się jej płacz._

_– Słuchaj – usłyszał jej miękki, delikatny głos – Mama jest bardzo zmęczona, ciągle płaczesz. To już czwarta noc – załkała. Wyglądała na wykończoną. Dziecko przerwało jej głośnym kwiknięciem. Shepard odłożyła ją, a raczej jego, na łóżko i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju, nerwowo czochrając się po włosach a następnie wybuchając głośnym płaczem i zakryła uszy. Caitlyn wciąż nie przestawała płakać._

 

Garrus powrócił do rzeczywistości. Otarł twarz dłonią i rozejrzał się. Caitlyn czytała z zainteresowaniem pozostałe tabliczki. Widział wypieki na jej twarzy.

– To jej pokazałeś? – zapytał zszokowany ale i zaniepokojony.

– Tylko początek. Nie może pozwolić sobie na smutek w swoim stanie psychicznym – mruknął i skierował się do wyjścia.

Turianin nie rozumiał. Na vidzie, który pokazała mu Liara, Shepard mówiła, że Caitlyn miała zaledwie jeden dzień, kiedy oddawała ją do domu dziecka. Tu mówiła o czwartej nieprzespanej nocy. Czemu kłamała?

Ruszył w jej stronę. Caitlyn podała mu osłonkę i posłała mu smutny uśmiech, ale w oczach błąkała się świetlista iskra. Wiedział, że wspomnienie ją poruszyło.

– Musimy już iść – powiedział cicho, obrzucił wzrokiem tabliczkę przed którą stała ona. Komandor Shepard.

Dziewczynka przytaknęła i chwyciła jego dłoń. Zacisnął mocniej kły i ruszył do przodu, słysząc obok tupot jej kroków. Obejrzał się jeszcze ukradkiem przez ramię. Żołądek zacisnął mu się w supeł.

 

 

Gdy tylko przekroczyli główną śluzę, tuż przed wejściem czekali na nich trzej uzbrojeni mężczyźni. Wypuścił dłoń Caitlyn i przyjrzał im się uważnie. Rozpoznał oznakowanie widniejące na ich mundurach. Przymierze Systemów.

– Porucznik Richard Hughes – przedstawił się czarnowłosy, najstarszy z nich. – Sir Vakarian, czy SSV Normandia SR-2 została przez ciebie przywłaszczona? – zapytał poważnym tonem. Garrus zamrugał całkowicie zbity z tropu. – Mówią, że jesteś ich kapitanem – wyjaśnił i wskazał głową na Jokera i Liarę, stojących nieopodal.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział Garrus. – Czekaliśmy aż ktoś z Przymierza się zgłosi, ale jak wiadomo nie ma możliwości kontaktu z Ziemią – Żołnierze spojrzeli się po sobie, nieco uspokojeni. Podejrzewał, że ich staż w Przymierzu nie był duży.

– Czyli bez problemu możemy ją oddać dowództwu na Illium? – zapytał porucznik. Garrus przełknął śline. Czuł jak gardło zatyka mu gula.

– Normandia należy do Przymierza – zgodził się. Odetchnęli z wyraźną ulgą.

– Oddajesz im statek Shepard? – zapytała z szokiem Liara. Nie miał pojęcia kiedy podeszła.

– Liaro, on należy do nich – zwrócił się do asari. Widział jej wzrok. Nie chciała opuszczać Normandii, wiedział o tym. Sam tego nie chciał, ale wiedział, że w końcu ta chwila nastąpi. Wyglądała na poddenerwowaną.

– Możesz zabrać wszystkie swoje rzeczy, zanim odwieziemy Normandię – zaproponował porucznik Hughes. Obdarzyła go mroźnym spojrzeniem.

– Jutro wam ją oddamy. Zanim wszystko przeniosę, to trochę zajmie – ucięła wściekle.

– Ale teraz zostanie uziemiona. Na wszelki wypadek – zwrócił się do turianina. Garrus westchnął i skinął głową. Przywołał do siebie Caitlyn. Miała nietęgą minę. Ruszył za asari, która prowadziła ich do promu

 

– Musisz oddawać Normandię? – zapytała cicho.

– Muszę – uciął. Liara szła z przodu i nie odzywała się. Cailtyn zwiesiła głowę. – Nie przejmuj się tym. Wiesz gdzie teraz jesteśmy? – zapytał ją. Wyjrzała przez okno i rozejrzała się wokół, marszcząc brwi.

– Dawno nie byłam na Illium – stwierdziła po chwili i uśmiechnęła się. Kiedy prom w końcu wylądował Liara otworzyła drzwi i obróciła głowę w ich stronę. Wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej rozeźloną. Posłała w stronę dziecka krótkie i posępne spojrzenie, a następnie przeniosła wzrok na Garrusa.

– Pójdę pierwsza i wszystko załatwię. Ty w tym czasie jeszcze wszystko przemyśl i podejdź jak będziesz gotowy – wysyczała do niego, a gdy przytaknął z obojętnością, pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową i ruszyła do przodu. Dziewczynka obejrzała się na niego zdziwiona. Nie odpowiedział nic.

– Jak długo mieszkałaś na Illium ? – zagadnął, próbując uspokoić rozszalałe myśli. Zaczynał coraz bardziej wątpić w swoją decyzję, gdy obserwował z boku profil jej twarzy. Była uroczym dzieckiem. Chciał zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo, ale sam nie mógł tego zrobić i dobrze o tym wiedział.

– Od zawsze, odkąd pamiętam, prawie dziesięć lat – zaczęła szczebiotać. – Ja i Alex... – urwała na chwilę i przełknęła ślinę. Jej usta zadrżały a powieki zacisnęły się mocniej. Starała się nie płakać i być dzielną. Był pod wrażeniem, jak szybko opanowywała swoje uczucia. – Ja i Alex chodziłyśmy tam z rodzicami co jakiś czas – wskazała palcem wysoki budynek.

Skinął głową, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Bał się, że podejmie pochopną decyzję, a musiał myśleć logicznie. Liara też zdawała się być przeciwko niemu, tak jak i Joker. Ich zdolność logicznego myślenia wydawała się być przyćmiona przez aurę, jaką roztaczała ta mała osoba. On sam musiał przestać wątpić.

Skończyła swój długi wywód na temat rodzinnych spacerów, obróciła się w jego stronę i otworzyła szerzej oczy. Dwa szmaragdy wpatrujące się w niego z nadzieją, że będzie przy niej. Rozpływał się pod ich intensywnością. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się w jego klatce piersiowej.

 

 

Obdarzyła go serdecznym uśmiechem, a on właśnie prowadził ją do miejsca w którym ją zostawi. Zacisnął mocniej kły, jego żuchwy poruszały się nerwowo. Musiała zobaczyć zdenerwowanie na jego twarzy, bo chwyciła jego rękę swoją delikatną i drobną dłonią w uścisku i pogłaskała po szorstkiej, łuskowatej skórze.

– Będziesz tęsknił za Normandią? – zapytała z troską w oczach. – Tyle na niej przeżyliście, to nic złego tęsknić za statkiem, nawet jeśli to tylko rzecz, ale masz z nią wiele wspomnień i to właśnie powoduje smutek. Dlatego właśnie Normandia jest dla ciebie... – zaczęła znowu szczebiotać. Garrus zatrzymał się w miejscu, obrócił w jej stronę i wziął głębszy wdech.

Kucnął obok. Odgarnęła włosy do tyłu i wyszczerzyła zęby.

– Posłuchaj, nie chodzi o Normandię... – urwał i przejechał dłonią po grzebieniu, zakłopotany zaistniałą sytuacją. Nie wiedział co ma jej powiedzieć. Wypuścił powietrze i podniósł się. – Po prostu chodźmy już – wydukał.

– Dobrze panie Garrusie – odpowiedziała z powagą i pokiwała głową. Omal nie parsknął na ten widok. – A gdzie idziemy? – zapytała z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Szli długim korytarzem i choć nigdy nie był w tej okolicy, czuł już, że są blisko.

– Zobaczysz – wyszeptał i przyśpieszył kroku. Chciał mieć to już za sobą.

 

 

 

Liara wyszła przed budynek. Spojrzała na podchodzacęgo Garrusa i zmarszczyła brwi, gdy skinął głową. Musiała użyć całej swojej cierpliwości, by nie cisnąć w niego przeciążeniem. Dwóch pracowników socjalnych, z którymi dopiero odbyła rozmowę, wyszło za nią. Salarianin i Asari.

Po wojnie ich ośrodek pękał w szwach i jeszcze bardziej bała się o córkę swojej przyjaciółki. Jeśli nie zajmą się nią odpowiednio, będzie o tym wiedziała i niech bogini ma w opiece każdego, kiedy tu wpadnie.

 

Podchwyciła spojrzenie turianina. Zamarł, ale nie odwrócił wzroku. Jego oczy były chłodne. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i wskazała palcem na dziecko.

 

Obca asari pierwsza ruszyła w ich stronę. Caitlyn spojrzała na nią z niepokojem i obróciła się do Garrusa, pytającym a także błagalnym wzrokiem. Wiedziała już co się dzieje. Odwrócił głowę w bok, unikając jej spojrzenia.

– Przykro mi, Caitlyn – wykrztusił. Słyszał jak gwałtownie wciąga powietrze i cofa się o kilka kroków.

– Proszę nie zostawiaj mnie – pisnęła i złapała go za rękę. Mimowolnie na nią spojrzał. Widział jej zielone, napełnione łzami oczy. Żelazna pięść zacisnęła mu gardło. – Proszę, nie chcę być sama – zaczęła łkać.

Garrus zacisnął mocniej kły i przemiał językiem. Asari kucnęła obok Caitlyn z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Cześć, jesteś Caitlyn? – zapytała i wyciągnęła dłoń w jej stronę na powitanie. Dziewczynka wtuliła się w rękę Garrusa, starając się ukryć przed jej spojrzeniem.

– Błagam, weź mnie stąd – zaszlochała w jego ramię.

– Nie mogę Caity – odparł a jego głos był dziwnie oschły. Sam był zaskoczony.

– Wszędzie z tobą będzie dobrze, ale nie chcę tu zostać – pisnęła. Salarianin, który podszedł bliżej spojrzał niepewnie na masywnego turianina.

 

– Opiekujcie się nią dobrze – zwrócił się do pracownika. – Przykro mi, Caity, naprawdę – szepnął rzucając w jej stronę kilkusekundowe spojrzenie. Patrzyła na niego przez łzy, ale w jej oczach wciąż tliła się nadzieja. Po jego słowach dostrzegł jak iskra gaśnie, zostaje tylko rozpacz. Puściła jego rękę i cofnęła się zrezygnowana.

Obrócił się i ruszył z powrotem, tam skąd przyszli. Słyszał wrzaski dziewczynki, odgłos jej kroków gdy ruszyła za nim biegiem. Obca asari chwyciła ją silnymi rękami i nie pozwoliła biec dalej. Starała się uspokoić ją , szepcząc cicho, lecz ta nie przestawała krzyczeć.

 

Liara patrzyła na to wszystko z ciężkim sercem. Widziała jak dziecko wyciąga rękę w stronę odchodzącego turianina. Garrus ani razu się nie obrócił. Zniknął za rogiem. Caitlyn nagle zamilkła. Wpatrywała się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą się znajdował.

Salarianin złapał ją za ramię i poprowadził w stronę ośrodka. Nie protestowała. Szła włócząc nogami, lecz gdy przechodziła obok Liary, spojrzała na nią pełnym pretensji, lodowatym wzrokiem. Asari poczuła jak chłód rozchodzi się po całym ciele.

– Caitlyn, nie chciałam – wyszeptała. Dziewczynka przekroczyła drzwi wejściowe do budynku. Obróciła jeszcze głowę w stronę Liary i oddaliła się. – Garrus Vakarian. Ja cię zamorduje – wyszeptała asari. Jednak gdyby założyła się z Jokerem, to wygrałaby, ale wcale ta myśl jej nie pocieszyła.

 

 

Garrus czekał na Liarę przed promem. Z całej siły zaciskał dłonie w pięść i starał się uspokoić oddech. Czuł się jakby dostał pięścią w brzuch. Nie, czuł się dużo gorzej. Jakby ktoś przepołowił go i wydarł wszystko z środka. Był pusty.

– Już po wszystkim – mruknęła asari, minęła go i weszła do promu. Spodziewał się innej reakcji. Chciał, żeby na niego nakrzyczała, żeby nazywała go skończonym idiotą. Ale ona minęła go bez emocji. Ruszył za nią.

– I tylko tyle mi powiesz? – zapytał. Wzruszyła ramionami i rozsiadła się na jednym z foteli.

– Znalazłam ci tymczasowe mieszkanie – zawiadomiła go. Mruknął zdziwiony. Teraz rozmawiali o mieszkaniu?

– Co? – powtórzył. – Nie obchodzi cię dlaczego ją oddałem? – zdziwił się.

– Nie. To twoje sumienie – odparła i podniosła na niego swoje błękitne oczy. Wwiercały się w jego czaszkę. Zaczął bawić się rękoma, nie wiedząc co z nimi począć. Prom ruszył. Nie mógł tego tak zostawić.

– Udałoby ci się namierzyć jej ojca? – zwrócił się do niej po chwili. – Nie może tam długo zostać.– Liara parsknęła pod nosem, ale nie skomentowała. Skinęła lekko głową, po dłuższej chwili.

– Zobaczę – mruknęła cicho. – Ale w zamian pomożesz mi teraz wynieść mój sprzęt z Normandii.– Zgodził się, nie miał za wiele możliwości. Liczył, że znajdzie swojego ojca i jakoś jej się ułoży.

Było tu zaskakująco cicho. Od ostatnich godzin słyszał tylko świergot Caitlyn. Od wielu miesięcy odgłos strzałów. Teraz znajdował się na Illium, gdzie słyszał tylko przytłaczające dźwięki miasta. Wszystko stawało na nogi po inwazji Żniwiarzy. Oprócz niego. W uszach wciąż słyszał zrozpaczony krzyk dziewczynki. Westchnął cicho. Zostało mu jeszcze pożegnać się z Normandią i Jeffem.

Gdy prom wylądował asari podniosła się z siedzenia i wypadła pośpiesznie. Widział z daleka Jokera, czekającego na ich powrót. Wszystkich trojga. Czuł, że zawiódł siebie i Shepard. Nie, nie ją.

Ona zrobiła dokładnie to samo. Oddała ją. Nie musiał siebie winić, bo przecież tak należało postąpić.

Zasłużyła na normalną, ludzką rodzinę. On był tylko turianinem, którego znała od kilku dni. Dlaczego pozwalał sobie w ogóle na taką myśl? Pokręcił głową, starając się oczyścić swój umysł i ruszył do przyjaciela.

 

***

 

 

Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Obrócił się, po czym rozejrzał po dużym pomieszczeniu. Rolety na oknach niemal nie przepuszczały słońca, kilka pojedynczychpromieni opadało na białą kanapę. Nie wiedział skąd Liara znalazła mu puste, w miarę zadbane po całej wojnie i nie posiadające właściciela mieszkanie. Ale naprawdę się postarała. Przeszedł je wzdłuż i wszerz i był pod wrażeniem przestrzeni, która równocześnie go przytłaczała.

Zatrzymał się w salonie, przejechał dłonią po policzku, a następnie ukrył w niej twarz. Drżał na całym ciele. Cisza zaczynała go ogłuszać. Nie słyszał pracujących silników, które głucho brzęczały i słychać to było wyraźnie w głównej baterii. Nie czuł drżenia pod swoimi nogami, nikt się nie krzątał i nie hałasował.

 

Nie było już Normandii, ani wspólnej misji a jego przyjaciele rozeszli się w swoje strony. Joker nie rozstawał się ze statkiem i Przymierzem. Liara zaszyła się wraz z Javikiem, wciąż spełniając swoje obowiązki jako Handlarz Cieni. Nie miał żadnych wieści od Kaidana i Tali, odkąd ci postanowili wrócić do Układu Słonecznego, przelatując przez uszkodzony Przekaźnik Masy. Nie wiedział nawet, czy już tam wylecieli.

 

A chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich, brakowało mu tego dzieciaka. Nie tak dawno pojawiła się w jego życiu, ale przy niej, pustka po śmierci Shepard była znośna. Nie wypełniała jej, bo nikt tego już nie dokona, ale łagodziła ból. Była jej córką i sama przeżywała swoją żałobę.

Nie wyobrażał sobie nawet, jak źle musiała się teraz czuć. Była jeszcze taka mała, ale samotna i opuszczona przez wszystkich. Sama, jedyna przeciwko całemu światu. Widział ją w myślach, przerażoną i płaczącą gdzieś w kącie.

Sięgnął po torbę, którą ze sobą przyniósł. Oprócz jego rzeczy, na dnie leżały stare zapasy turiańskiego wina. Trzy butelki, które przykuwały jego uwagę. Otworzył jedno i kilkoma łykami opróżnił wszystko, rzucając butelkę w kąt. Cisza narastała, aż piszcząc w jego uszach. Cisza, brzmiała jak Caitlyn. Sięgnął po kolejną. Nie pamiętał jak i kiedy właściwie zasnął.

Śniły mu się szmaragdowe oczy a on sam starał się uciec od siły ich spojrzenia.

Szmaragdowe sny...

 

 

 

_Miesiąc później_

 

 

 

Liara delikatnie uchyliła drzwi i cicho stąpając przeszła przez korytarz. Wcześniej nie chciała go niepokoić, ale odkąd przestał się odzywać, czuła że powinna zbadać gdzie jest i co robi.

W jej nozdrza uderzyła silna woń alkoholu. Te mieszkanie pilnie potrzebowało wywietrzenia.

– Co masz dla mnie? – usłyszała głos turianina.

– Dwójka ludzi. Obydwoje mają zginąć. Wyślę ci profile i lokalizacje – odpowiedział mu inny, również znajomy głos. Wychyliła się zza progu. Salon wyglądał w opłakanym stanie a turianin jeszcze gorzej

– Jeszcze dzisiaj będziesz miała skończone – odpowiedział Garrus, rozkładając się na kanapie i pociągając łyk alkoholu. Rozłączył się i obejrzał się w kąt pokoju, na swoją snajperkę. Była to chyba jedyna zadbana rzecz.

– Nie umiesz pukać? – zapytał po chwili. Liara wparowała bez ostrzeżenia przez całą długość pomieszczenia i podeszła do okna, otwierając je na oścież.

– Chciałam sprawdzić jak się trzymasz. W ogóle się nie trzymasz – skarciła go. Przekręcił butelką w dłoni, po czym odłożył ją na zapełniony stół. – Znalazłam ci pracę, dlaczego tam nie poszedłeś? – zapytała marszcząc brwi.

– Nie będę ochroniarzem. To nie moja działka – odburknął, układając się wygodniej na sofie oraz przy tym obracając się do niej plecami. – Znalazłaś to, o co cię prosiłem? – zapytał po krótkiej chwili. Wiedziała, że wciąż jest tym zainteresowany.

– Nie ma go nigdzie. Albo to człowiek o idealnie czystych papierach, albo od dawna nie żyje a dostępu do bazy danych na ziemi nie mam – odparła.

– To znaczy, że....? – obrócił głowę w jej stronę. Usiadła na oparciu, przy jego stopach.

– Nie ma nikogo, kogo by obchodziło jej życie – odparła, specjalnie grając na jego uczuciach. Widziała jak jego żuchwy falują szybko.

– Dobranoc – prychnął po kilkudziesięciu sekundach i poprawił głowę. Liara wzniosła oczy do góry, musiała mieć więcej cierpliwości, ale nie potrafiła patrzeć na niego w takim stanie. Szybkim ruchem zrzuciła go z sofy. Obrócił się na nią zaskoczony.

– Weź się w garść – burknęła. – Nie takiego Garrusa znałam. Gdzie podział się ten Archanioł? Ten, który siał postrach na Omedze. Nie ten, który teraz się pod niego podszywa. Jakaś marna imitacja – parsknęła i pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Słucham? – zapytał Garrus podnosząc się na nogi.

– Słyszałeś, nie udawaj. A teraz podnieś się i weź się w garść. Uważasz się za turianina? Bo teraz przypominasz mi salarianina. – Warknął cicho, ale wcale się tym nie przejęła. – Tyle pijesz, ciekawe czy wciąż potrafisz strzelać – zamyśliła się na głos, podchodząc do broni opartej o ścianę.

– Mój karabin zostaw w spokoju! – syknął. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Przeszła obok niego, po drodze wciskając mu snajperkę w dłoń.

– Spójrz w lustro – powiedziała i wskazała jego odbicie, gdy podszedł. – Wyglądasz żałośnie. Twój dom wygląda żałośnie i tak samo twoje życie – wzgardziła. Widziała, że nim wstrząsnęła.

– Liara, dość!– warknął.

– Zacznij żyć, tak jakbyś miał ją przy sobie. Postaraj się przeżyć je za nią – wykrztusiła, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów. Zacisnął pięść i uderzył nią o ścianę. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego surowym wzrokiem. – Dzisiaj nie zrobisz tego co ci kazał ten „ktoś" – zarządziła. Uniósł wyżej głowę, spoglądając na nią z góry. – Mam dla ciebie pracę. Daj znać jak się ogarniesz ... – przewróciła oczami, wskazała dłonią salon – oraz swoje mieszkanie. – Ruszyła przez korytarz, nawet się nie obracając.

Zamknęła za sobą drzwi wejściowe i oparła się o nie. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Liczyła, że w końcu ruszy się z domu i zacznie normalnie funkcjonować. Dała mu czas na przetrawienie wszystkiego, ale teraz musiał stanąć na nogi. 

 

 

Garrus przyglądał się kilkunastokrotnie zmiętolonemu a następnie zawsze prostowanemu rysunkowi, który leżał na komodzie. Był zły na siebie, że ostatnimi czasy podejmował same błędne decyzję. Mógł nigdy nie jechać do tego dziecka.

Przeklęta Liara. Wyklinał asari w duchu, że namówiła go na tamto spotkanie. Obrócił się i dopiero po raz pierwszy naprawdę zobaczył w jakim stanie jest jego mieszkanie.

Złapał za rysunek, starannie składając go w pół i umieścił w kieszeni. Chciała żeby żył za Shepard, to będzie żył, po swojemu i zrobi to, co jeszcze niedawno planowali robić razem, po skończonej wojnie.

 

 Pójdzie na to przeklęte spotkanie, ale asari na nic więcej niech nie liczy. Jeśli znowu go w coś wpakuje... Jego noga omsknęła się na czymś. Pochwycił się komody i podniósł, przeklinając na głos. Najpierw musiał posprzątać, co zrobił z wielką ulgą. I choć musiał skontaktować się z Liarą, znów ją usłyszeć, czuł narastającą w duchu ekscytację. Wiedział gdzie wpierw się uda, by pozostawić przeszłość za sobą.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam życzyć Wam radosnych świąt!


	9. Desperacja

 

_Rozpacz to porzucenie nadziei.  
_

_Desperacja jest rozpaczą, pobudzoną do działania, energicznego i brawurowego  
_

_[Dean Koontz]_

 

 

 

Garrus uzupełnił magazynek, rozstawił szeroko stopy i przyszykował się do strzału. Skupił uważnie wzrok w jednym punkcie. Uniósł ręce w górę i przycelował. Oddał strzał i lekko przesunął nogi w bok. Przymknął oko i skupił się na bardziej oddalonym celu. Musnął pazurem spust. Poruszył żuchwami z delikatną satysfakcją. Wstrzymał oddech i namierzył ostatni punkt. Usłyszał odgłos wystrzelonego pocisku.

Przejechał dłonią po grzebieniu. Za sobą usłyszał pomruk uznania.

– No proszę, proszę. – Usłyszał tuż za plecami. Asari podeszła bliżej i zmierzyła turianina bacznym spojrzeniem.

– Wystarczy? – zapytał, obracając głowę w bok i mrużąc oczy, by bacznie obserwować każdy jej krok. Poanya T'Kana była do niedawna komandoską asari, ale od kiedy zabrakło wystarczającej liczby służb w siłach Illium przejęła funkcję szkolenia rekrutów.

– Może być – mruknęła, kiedy stanęła naprzeciw niego i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – Nie było aż tak tragicznie – odparła z przekąsem. Stojąca tuż obok, jej towarzyszka młodsza asari, aż się zachłysnęła.

– Co? – spytała zszokowana. – Z tobą spokojnie mógłby wygrać a ty... – zaczęła, ale ucichła pod intensywnością spojrzenia swojej przełożonej. Starsza asari obróciła się w stronę turianina.

– Masz jeszcze kilka dokumentów do wypełnienia – Poanya zachęcająco skinęła głową. Garrus ruszył za nią, nie śpiesznie stawiając kroki.

Poanya zaczęła rozmowę, kiedy tylko odeszli wystarczająco daleko, by nie być podsłuchiwanym przez pozostałych rekrutów, szkolonych dalej przez zastępczynie komandoski.

– Wcześniej przyjęcie turian do sił ochrony Illium byłoby nie do pomyślenia – wytłumaczyła wpatrzona w odległe budowle. Pokręciła głową. – Teraz współpraca to najlepsze wyjście, by każda z ras mogła się rozwijać. – Garrus zrównał się z nią i wpatrzył się w jej surową twarz, poruszając bezwiednie szczękami.

– Wcześniej rasy nie potrafiły ze sobą współpracować. Każda z nich wiele na tym straciła – potwierdził. – Możemy się wiele od siebie nauczyć, a tym chorym podziałem tylko marnowaliśmy potencjał. Zrozumiałem to, gdy podróżowałem na Normandii – objaśnił i nerwowo przejechał pazurem po grzebieniu, jak zwykle miał to w zwyczaju, gdy wspominał o przeszłości.

– I pomyśleć, że gdyby nie Żniwiarze, każda rasa byłaby nadal tak egoistyczna – potwierdziła, obracając wzrok na towarzysza. – Twoja rasa jest idealna do służenia w wojsku, mało która Asari dorównuje wam dyscypliną i podporządkowaniem do reguł. Szkoda, że teraz jest was tak mało – zaśmiała się i dodała: – I nas także.

– Żadna z flot nadal nie przysłała wiadomości z Układu Słonecznego? – zainteresował się.

– Wciąż nie ma kontaktu z Ziemią, władze Illium zaczynają się obawiać o turian i quarian. Nie ma tam wystarczająco dużo zasobów, by wykarmić całą armię przez rok. Muszą się pośpieszyć, bo inaczej czeka ich śmierć głodowa – powiadomiła go, wyraźnie posmutniawszy.

– Kilku moich przyjaciół wybiera się do Układu Słonecznego, by dostarczyć im niezbędne zaopatrzenie. Myślę, że niedługo otrzymamy wiadomości, co tam się dzieje. – Asari niespodziewanie obróciła się do niego plecami, przyłożyła palec do swojego komunikatora i odpowiedziała na niesłyszalne dla Garrusa pytanie.

– Jak to nie macie już nikogo? Daj mi chwilę, zaraz będę – warknęła w odpowiedzi. – Nie, nie sama. – Obróciła się do turianina na pięcie i posłała mu zawadiacki uśmiech. – Gotowy na pierwszą akcję? – zaproponowała.

– W końcu, bo zaczynałem się nudzić. Żadnych strzelanek od miesiąca, żadnych ran postrzałowych i gróźb śmierci. Aż mam dreszcze, myśląc o powrocie do tego – zakpił.

– Nikt cię nie zmuszał do tej pracy. Mogłeś wybrać coś spokojnego, takiego jak praca przy liczeniu amunicji, wykładanie towaru na półkach – spojrzała na niego szyderczym wzrokiem, ale jej usta wykrzywiły się w grymasie uśmiechu.

– Bez przesady. Ruszaj, będę za tobą – powiedział i zmarszczył nos, na wspomnienie swoich słów w dość podobnej sytuacji z przeszłości. Sięgnął po snajperkę, czule przejechał po niej dłonią i przyśpieszył tempa, by dorównać T'Kani.

Nie przeszli nawet jednej mili, gdy usłyszeli dźwięki strzałów. Garrus zaklął w duchu i pośpiesznie zlustrował teren spojrzeniem. Uważnie i zarazem pośpiesznie szukał dla siebie odpowiedniej kryjówki. Zobaczył tylko delikatny ruch, ale to wystarczyło, by wylądował na ziemi, ciągnąc ze sobą asari. Kolejne głuche strzały w murek, którym się osłonili.

– Co tu się dzieje? – wysapał.

– Illium ma problemy. Od kiedy straciliśmy Cytadele, Illium stało się centrum dowodzenia, wszyscy się tu zlatują – urwała na moment, by wychylić się i oddać kilka strzałów. Po głuchym plaśnięciu, który rozległ się chwilę później, domyślił się, że kogoś trafiła. – Zachowują się, jakby Żniwiarze wciąż nam zagrażali. Samowolka. – Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Pokaż im, Vakarian, jak się załatwia sprawy – zawołała i przeturlała się w bok, chowając za kolejną osłoną.

Garrus milczał, czekał i słuchał. Przyszykował swój karabin do pełnej gotowości, a doczekawszy się odpowiedniego momentu, wychylił zza osłony i przycelował, wstrzymując oddech. Było ich tylko trzech. Jego dłoń telepała się, wymykając spod kontroli.

Ostatni miesiąc „relaksu" sprawił, że wyszedł z wprawy. Przeklął w duchu i rzucił snajperką w bok. Czołgając się, brnął do przodu. Ostrożnie planował każdy swój kolejny ruch. Wczołgał się pod starą rurę od kanalizacji. Sięgnął po pistolet, wolnym ruchem odbezpieczył broń i przeładował. Podniósł się i w jednej sekundzie namierzył cel. W drugiej sekundzie pociągnął za spust. Pocisk trafił między oczy wrogo nastawioną asari. Zmienił pozycję. Uklęknął, chowając się za stertą gruzu. Stuknął pazurem o swoje udo. Jeden krok, drugi. Garrus gwałtownie podniósł się w górę i chwycił mężczyznę od tyłu za szyję, jednocześnie wybijając broń z jego dłoni. Ten starał się po omacku odszukać twarz turianina, sięgając ręką do tyłu, lecz Garrus wzmocnił uścisk i skupił wszystkie swoje siły w jednym miejscu.

Szybkim ruchem wykręcił jego szyję w bok. Usłyszał trzask. Wypuścił ciało i obejrzał się na bok, by zobaczyć moment, w którym szarżujący kroganin wpada na niego. Czuł jak potężne cielsko przybija go do ziemi, ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Widział zdziczały wzrok swojego oprawcy, widział jak jego olbrzymie łapska sięgają ku szyi turianina i usłyszał wystrzał. Pomarańczowa krew trysnęła na jego ubranie. Olbrzymie ciało opadło na niego bezwładnie. Przez kilkadziesiąt sekund siłował się, by wydostać się spod niego. Stanął na drżących nogach i rozejrzał uważnie.

Asari podeszła do niego z przyklejonym do twarzy, złośliwym uśmiechem.

– Walka wręcz z kroganinem nie była najlepszym pomysłem – parsknęła.

– Dopisuje ci dzisiaj humor? – mruknął, schylając się po pistolet. Kiedy już się wyprostował, Poanya podeszła bliżej i podała mu snajperkę.

– Dopisuje, dawno się tak nie ubawiłam podczas akcji. – Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Gdybyś widział swoją minę, gdy kroganin na ciebie skoczył. – Zaczęła się śmiać, a jej śmiech był tak donośny i przyjemny, że Garrusowi udzielił się jej dobry nastrój. Parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Może trwało to jedynie kilka sekund, ale poczuł się dużo lepiej.

– Często miewałeś takie akcje przy komandor Shepard? – zapytała. Jego dobry nastrój zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił.

– Dość często – burknął i obrócił się w stronę drogi powrotnej do siedziby biura służb bezpieczeństwa Illium. Asari przechyliła głowę w bok i spojrzała w jego stronę. Podłapał jej spojrzenie i dostrzegł kolor tęczówek. Szaro-zielonych.

– Myślałeś kiedyś o tym, co by było, gdyby Żniwiarze mieli nie wrócić? Gdybyś nie trafił na Normandię? Gdzie byłbyś teraz? – zaciekawiła się. Na chwilę zamarł, zdziwiony nagłym pytaniem. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Nie miał ku temu powodów.

– Pewnie nadal bym tkwił w SOC i użerał się z Sarenem – mruknął, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Ta wizja była niemal absurdalna. Poanya posłała mu wykrzywiony uśmiech.

– Dasz się zaprosić na kolację? Jak już się umyjesz, oczywiście – zapytała niespodziewanie. Obejrzał się na nią zbity z tropu. Zmarszczył nos i zmierzył wzrokiem asari. Była atrakcyjna i musiał to przyznać, ale gdzieś w głębi nie czuł się jeszcze gotowy na ten etap.

– Normalnie odpowiedziałbym, że nie mogę, ale jesteś moją przełożoną i obawiam się, że mnie zwolnisz już pierwszego dnia – powiedział najspokojniejszym tonem, jaki potrafił z siebie wydobyć.

– No cóż, mówi się trudno. Jutro chcę cię widzieć na patrolu. Dzisiaj masz już wolne – powiedziała pośpiesznie, dość zmieszana.

– To dobrze, bo jestem umówiony... – nagle zawahał się, widząc jej przenikliwe spojrzenie. – Na pilne spotkanie. Sprawy administracyjne – wytłumaczył się. Pokręciła głową i pogoniła go ręką.

– Powodzenia, idź już Vakarian. – Posłała mu przyjacielski uśmiech i ruszyła do przodu, kołysząc biodrami.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Siedział na jednym z krzeseł w poczekalni. Wpatrywał się tępo w swoje palce i nerwowo stukał stopą o podłoże. Korytarz świecił pustkami, podłoga oblepiona była zieloną mazią. Już dawno nikt tu nie sprzątał. Nie dziwił się jednak. Illium dopiero stawało na nogi, zapotrzebowanie na pracę było wysokie a osób niewiele. Żniwiarze skutecznie obniżyli nadmiar społeczeństwa na najbliższe dziesiątki lat.

Cyfry na elektrycznym zegarze jak na złość przesuwały się zbyt szybko. Nie wiedział, czy podjął dobrą decyzję, ale wiedział co chciał robić w życiu. Starał wyobrazić sobie, że jest tu z nim Shepard. Chciał przeżyć to dla niej. Wiedział, że pragnęłaby tego. Planowali to przed jej śmiercią i mógł spełnić jej, ich marzenia.

A on czuł się pusty w środku, ale miał świadomość tego, co powinien zrobić. Chciał zacząć żyć.

Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się. Wyszła z nich wysoka, ubrana w długą, fioletową suknie, asari. Podeszła do niego, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

– Nazywam się Kashara T'Raoshi – przedstawiła się. – Czekamy jeszcze na kogoś? – zapytała ze sztucznym, profesjonalnym uśmiechem i obejrzała się na boki.

– Nie, jestem sam – odburknął. Uniosła brwi do góry, a jej usta zacisnęły się.

– Tak, więc zapraszam do gabinetu – zachęciła go i ruszyła do przodu, nie czekając ani chwili. Wiedział już, że ta rozmowa nie będzie należała do najprzyjemniejszych.

Gabinet kiedyś zapewne był biały, jednak teraz poszarzały a ściany odrapane z farbą odchodzącą w wielu punktach. W kilku miejscach dostrzegał nawet dziury po pociskach. Na środku niemal pustego pomieszczenia znajdowało się biurko i trzy krzesła. Trzy. Jeden dla asari a dwa naprzeciw niej.

Przemlął językiem. Wielka gula w gardle rosła z chwili na chwilę. Asari zajęła miejsce i wskazała mu krzesło naprzeciw. Jedno z dwóch. Dwóch.

Garrus zawahał się. Jeszcze nigdy się tak nie stresował. Nawet walka ze Żniwiarzami nie była tak stresująca, bo nie miał czasu na stres. Tu wszystko zależało od niego, od jego słów i prezencji.

Czuł się bardzo nieswojo bez swojej snajperki, ale nie sprawiała dobrego wrażenia wśród urzędników. Z ciężkim sercem zostawił ją w swoim mieszkaniu.

– A więc jest tu pan, bo chce pan adoptować dziecko – akcentowała każde słowo, a każda literka była przesiąknięta jadowitą słodyczą. – Zanim przejdę do obowiązkowego wywiadu na temat pana i pana sytuacji, muszę wiedzieć czy ma pan wybrane konkretne dziecko? – zapytała. Jej wzrok wręcz krzyczał, że powinien wyjść. Ale nie zrobił tego. Siedział, wbrew niej a z każdą następną sekundą, zastanawiał się, czy czasem nie siedzi także wbrew sobie.

– Tak – odparł i za chwilę ugryzł się w język. Poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach.

– Jakie? – spytała, taksując go spojrzeniem.

– Caitlyn Lane – odparł i zacisnął pazury na swoich nogach. Pochyliła się nad datapadem i przeszukiwała dane. Milczenie wydawało się być przytłaczające. Mógł przysiąc, że słyszał bicie swojego serca. Po chwili uniosła głowę do góry a na jej twarzy wykwitł przerażający uśmiech.

– To nie pan nam ją oddał? – zapytała uszczypliwie.

– Tak.

– Bez znaczenia. Teraz przeprowadzimy wywiad. Zna pan na pewno prawo, choć nie wygląda... Nie składamy fałszywych oświadczeń pod groźbą.... – mówiła, ale przerwał jej przytaknięciem.

– Wiem to wszystko – przerwał jej, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Obdarzyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

– Proszę podać imię i nazwisko.

– Garrus Vakarian – odpowiedział. Podniosła głowę znad datapada i zmrużyła oczy. Znał tą reakcję.

– Stan cywilny? Wdowiec? – spytała z wrednym uśmiechem. Czuł, że zaczyna drżeć, ale nie pozwolił się sprowokować. To musiał być jakiś wewnętrzny test.

– Wolny – podkreślił i poruszył szczęka.

– Gdzie pan pracuje, panie Vakarian? Najemnik na Omedze? – prychnęła cicho. Nie podobało mu się jej obeznanie w jego historii.

– Obecnie zacząłem pracę w Służbach Ochrony Illium – odpowiedział i uniósł głowę wyżej. Zacisnęła mocniej usta. Nie spodziewała się tego.

– Posiadłość? Normandia? – zakpiła.

– Mam własne mieszkanie, trzy pokojowe.

– Ach – szepnęła pod nosem i pokręciła głową. Kolejny punkt dla niego – Stan zdrowia? – Zmierzyła wzrokiem bliznę na twarzy turianina.

– Żyję – odciął się.

– To dobrze – powiedziała i przejrzała datapada, czujnie skupiając na nim spojrzenie. – Panie Vakarian, dlaczego interesuje cię ludzkie dziecko? Jesteś turianinem.

– Punkt za spostrzegawczość – syknął. – To jest córka mojej zmarłej przyjaciółki – odpowiedział i uważnie przyjrzał się asari. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się zszokowana w Garrusa, by po chwili przybrać chłodny wyraz twarzy. Obejrzała się na niego.

– Chyba raczej kochanki – wtrąciła z niezwykle szerokim uśmiechem. Musiał przyznać, że pośpiesznie analizowała sytuację.

– To chyba nie pani sprawa – zasyczał.

– Wszystko, z czym będzie miało styczność dziecko z naszej placówki jest moją sprawą – odcięła się i uniosła podbródek wyżej. – Równie dobrze może pan właśnie opuścić pomieszczenie, jeśli to panu nie odpowiada. – Garrus zacisnął dłonie w pięść, ale się nie odezwał. Przechyliła głowę w bok.

– Jak pana stan psychiczny po śmierci pana przyjaciółki? – zapytała. Jej twarz przypominała kamienny posąg. Ani jeden mięsień nie drgnął, co przyprawiło go o lodowate dreszcze.

– Nie mam zwidów i nie słyszę głosów, które karzą mi zabijać. Wszystko jest w normie – odpowiedział z całkowitą powagą. Pokiwała głową i przez kolejnych dziesięć minut się nie odezwała. Nie wiedział, czy cieszyć się z tego powodu, czy być zaniepokojonym. Kiedy zaczął wiercić się na krześle, podniosła głowę w górę i odłożyła datapada.

– Nie kwalifikuje się pan do bycia opiekunem prawnym – rzekła. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak jej oczy się rozświetlają. – Przykro mi – skłamała.

– Nie rozumiem. Z jakiej racji? – zaczął coraz bardziej drżącym głosem.

– Nie jest pan w związku, z kim zostanie dziecko, kiedy pójdzie pan do pracy? Caitlyn jest dziewczynką. W wieku dojrzewania będzie potrzebna żeńska rada. Najlepiej od ludzkiej kobiety. Nie jest pan samicą a na pewno nie ludzką.

– I tylko tyle? – syknął. – Pani nie jest kompetentna do załatwiania takich spraw. – Gwałtownie podniósł się i oparł o blat wpatrując w nią ostrym wzrokiem.

– Słucham? – zapytała i odsunęła krzesło do tyłu. Wystraszył ją.

– Odkąd tu przyszedłem miałaś jakieś uprzedzenia do mnie. Nie myśl... – zaczął swój wywód, starając się opanować narastającą wściekłość, ale asari mu przerwała.

– Chodzi tu tylko o dobro dziecka, nie o osobistą sympatię skierowaną w twoją stronę – burknęła oschle i założyła nogę na nogę. – Jeśli to wszystko, to chciałabym wrócić do pracy. – Garrus nie odpowiedział.

Podniósł się z krzesła i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z gabinetu. Wiedział, gdzie powinien skierować swoje następne kroki i tam właśnie się udał. Wcisnął przycisk a drzwi rozsunęły się. Niemal wpadł do środka i obrócił głowę na siedzącą przy biurku asari.

Uniosła głowę znad datapada i zmarszczyła brwi. Podszedł bliżej, a kiedy stanął przed nią zapytała:

– W czym mogę panu pomóc?

– Nazywam się Garrus Vakarian. Pani jest dyrektorką tego ośrodka? – Jego głos był roztrzęsiony.

– Oczywiście, co się stało? – Zmierzyła go bacznym wzrokiem. Przez krótką chwilę przyglądała się z zainteresowaniem osłonce na jego głowie.

– Pani pracownica jest niekompetentna – mruknął cicho. Usłyszał za sobą pośpieszne kroki.

– To ty nie potrafisz odpuścić – syknęła asari. Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy za nim ruszyła i w jakim momencie przeszła na „Ty". Ale jeśli chciała się bawić we wzajemne oskarżanie, nie widział przeciwskazań.

– Masz uprzedzenia co do mojej osoby i dałaś mi to do zrozumienia od początku – odpowiedział. Asari, która była dyrektorką wstała z krzesła i obejrzała się na drugą.

– Kasharo, czy to prawda? – zapytała i potarła skroń dłonią, wyraźnie zmęczona. – Znowu?

– On jest samotny, po wielu przejściach i chce adoptować ludzkie dziecko. To przecież przekroczyło nasz regulamin – wyjaśniła się, wyraźnie zdesperowana i uparta w swoich przekonaniach.

– Nie pytałam o wynik wywiadu, tylko czy miałaś do pana jakąś osobistą niechęć. Kasharo? – Dyrektorka obserwowała ją bacznie. Kashara opuściła głowę w dół i pociągnęła nosem.

– Tak, trochę zbyt osobiście do tego podeszłam. Panie Vakarian, przepraszam – wydukała, patrząc turianinowi prosto w oczy. Zanim Garrus zdążył zareagował, dyrektorka dotknęła ramienia swojej pracownicy i ścisnęła delikatnie, uśmiechając się opiekuńczo.

– Tłumaczyłam ci także, że regulamin można nagiąć, jeśli widzisz, że masz przed sobą dojrzałego i odpowiedzialnego potencjalnego opiekuna. Mamy przepełnienie, a każda szansa na wydanie dziecka do dobrego domu powinna być wykorzystywana. Pokaż mi ten wywiad – poleciła. Kashara sięgnęła po datapad i podała go swojej przełożonej. Ta przez długi czas milczała, uważnie skupiając się na czytanym dokumencie. Kiedy już skończyła, podniosła głowę do góry i obdarzyła Garrusa delikatnym uśmiechem.

– Pan Vakarian ma pracę, ma mieszkanie i wydaje się być w jakiś sposób związany z dzieckiem, czyż nie? – zapytała.

– Znałem ją tylko chwile – odparł.

– A jednak jesteś teraz tutaj, z zamiarem adopcji. Chodź ze mną – dodała i ruszyła przed siebie. Podążył za nią.

– Sam jestem w szoku – przytaknął, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Ona ma coś w sobie takiego.

– Caitlyn jest tu bardzo znana – potwierdziła z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

– Obawiam się, że nie jest to dobry znak – parsknął. Asari obejrzała się na niego i przytaknęła głową

– Ma bardzo ciężki charakter i trudno z nią współpracować. Nie wiem czy jest to związane z tym, co przeszła, czy taka już jest – opowiedziała z niezdrową ciekawością wpatrując się w turianina.

– Ciężki charakter? – powtórzył, patrząc na nią zszokowany.

– Czyli taka nie była? – zaśmiała się kobieta. – Chcę zobaczyć jak zareaguje na ciebie, a wtedy zobaczymy, co będzie dalej – wytłumaczyła i wcisnęła przycisk w szerokich drzwiach, które automatycznie się rozsunęły. Stali w wąskim pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdowała się tylko szyba naprzeciwko wejścia. Patrząc przez nią miał widok na ogromny pokój. Lustro weneckie.

Już z miejsca słyszał krzyki dzieci. Wielu dzieci, przeróżnych ras. Czuł jak serce mu przyśpiesza, gdy szukał jej wzrokiem. Obserwował mnóstwo rozkrzyczanych małych asari, wiele opiekunek biegających w jedną i drugą stronę. Dyrektorka wskazała palcem. Podążył wzrokiem we wskazanym kierunku.

Zobaczył młodziutką asari, która wyrywa bliżej niesprecyzowaną zabawkę z rąk ludzkiego dziecka i stara się uciec. Dziewczynka rzuca się na nią i zaczyna drapać po jej głowie, starając się wyrwać zabawkę. Łapie za jej rękę i gryzie, a następnie kopie w piszczel. Asari zgina się w pół, krzycząc głośno. Dwie dojrzałe asari łapią Caitlyn za pas i starają się odciągnąć, gdy ta wrzeszczy rozpaczliwie i na oślep bije swoimi kończynami.

– To ona? – zapytał całkowicie zszokowany. Nie przypominała dawnej radosnej dziewczynki, którą spotkał ponad miesiąc temu. Starała się wyślizgnąć z uścisku, ale gdy została odstawiona przez nie w kąt pokoju, zsunęła się po ścianie i kucnęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Wyglądała na naprawdę wściekłą. Jej włosy były wzburzone i sterczały, każde w inną stronę, po niedawnej szarpaninie.

– Jest bardzo waleczna i ciągle wdaje się w konflikty z innymi dziećmi. Pozostali jej unikają, bo się jej boją – powiedziała dyrektorka ośrodka. Garrus czuł, jak żołądek wywraca mu się do góry nogami. Widok przytłoczonej i zagubionej, samotnej Caitlyn poruszył go dogłębnie.

– Mogę do niej iść? – zapytał, przełykając ślinę.

– Ja ją tu przyprowadzę. Nie chcemy, by dzieci robiły sobie nadzieję na twój widok – wyszeptała i skierowała się do wyjścia. Po kilku niezwykle długich minutach ujrzał ją po drugiej stronie, gdy rusza po dziewczynkę.

Zaczynał się bać. Pewnie była na niego wściekła, za zostawienie jej i wcale, by się temu nie dziwił. Też byłby zły na jej miejscu. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej wątpił w swoją decyzję. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie powinien odejść w tej chwili i już więcej nie wrócić.

Obrócił się w kierunku wyjścia, gdy nagle drzwi rozsunęły się. Stanął jak wryty.

Caitlyn mozolnym krokiem kierowała się do środka z opuszczoną głową i marudząc pod nosem.

– Zasłużyło sobie to małe, przebrzydłe, mackowate coś – warknęła do dyrektorki, starając się wytłumaczyć. Pod burzą włosów dostrzegał stare rozcięcie na jej wardze.

– Jesteśmy tu, bo ktoś chce cię zobaczyć – wytłumaczyła asari.

Caitlyn gwałtownie poderwała głowę a kosmyki podniosły się gwałtownie w górę i opadły na ramiona. Na widok Garrusa jej zielone oczy otworzyły się szerzej i rozbłysnęła w nich iskra. Kąciki ust uniosły się w górę. Z wściekłej, nieznanej mu dziewczynki zmieniła się w swoją starą wersję. Naprężyła ciało i wyskoczyła w powietrze. W dwóch susach znalazła się tuż przy nim.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego to zrobił, ale czuł, że tak powinien. Rozłożył ramiona i złapał ją w mocnym uścisku. Zarzuciła małe rączki na jego szyję i ścisnęła bardzo mocno.

– Wróciłeś! Wiedziałam, że wrócisz – wyszeptała, przytulając swoją głowę do jego piersi. Pogłaskał ją czule po jej zmierzwionych włosach.

– Caity. – Uścisnął ją mocniej, obrócił głowę na patrzącą się dyrektorkę. Posłał jej swój turiański uśmiech a ona odwzajemniła go.

– Czekałam na ciebie. Zaczynałam się bać, że jednak nie wrócisz – załkała, wciąż wtulona w niego. Garrusowi jednak to nie przeszkadzało.

– Przepraszam Caitlyn – szepnął drżącym z emocji głosem.

– Już mnie nie zostawisz? – zapytała, podnosząc głowę do góry. Widział jej przeszklone oczy i tlącą się w nich nadzieję. Nie wiedział, kiedy to nastąpiło, ale przywiązał się do niej.

– Nigdy, obiecuję – zapewnił ją.

Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że są obserwowani. Zakłopotany, podniósł się na nogi, ale wciąż nie wypuścił dziewczynki z uścisku. Czuł się głupio przez swoją nagłą troskę w stosunku do niej. Wywoływała w nim silne emocje, a przecież oprócz niej potrafiła uczynić to jeszcze jedna osoba.

Dyrektorka jednak nie skomentowała jego zachowania w negatywnym znaczeniu. Przeciwnie, była bardzo poruszona tym, co zobaczyła.

– Naprawdę nie często zdarza mi się zobaczyć coś takiego – powiedziała asari z entuzjazmem. – Możesz ją zabrać już dzisiaj, po uzupełnieniu dokumentów. Obowiązkowo będziemy musieli wysłać kogoś przez kilka następnych miesięcy, bo takie są przepisy, ale tym się nie przejmuj. Nie będziemy was przecież rozdzielać – wyjaśniła.

– Naprawdę? – zapytał zszokowany – Dziękuję pani bardzo – wydukał. Caitlyn odsunęła się od niego i podbiegła do asari, również ją ściskając. Patrzył na dziewczynkę i nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze dwa miesiące wcześniej jej nie znał, że był samotny i zrozpaczony wizją życia bez ukochanej kobiety.

Wciąż ból po jej śmierci go przytłaczał, ale miał teraz Caitlyn, która również wiele straciła. Przeszła zbyt dużo jak na tak małe stworzenie.

Widział ją i czuł, że może teraz iść do przodu

Caitlyn potrzebowała go, tak jak on potrzebował jej. Był wreszcie gotowy, by zostać jej ojcem i chciał tego ponad wszystko.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Garrus przez chwilę opierał się o parapet, obserwując śpiące Illium. Przez chwilę się wahał, nie wiedział czy powinien go powiadomić.

Odłożył napój na półkę i usiadł przy biurku. Uruchomił komunikator i po raz pierwszy od dawna postanowił zadzwonić. Wybrał kontakt pod nazwą „Castis" i czekał. Nerwowo stukał pazurem o blat. Chwilę później na wizji pojawił się jego ojciec. Castis skinął głową na powitanie.

– W końcu się odezwałeś. Solana wypytywała o ciebie – powiedział typowym dla siebie, surowym tonem.

– Wszystko u was w porządku? – upewnił się.

– Żyjemy, Palaven jakoś staje na nogi. Jest wiele do zrobienia a mało łap do pracy – wyjaśnił Castis i obrócił głową w bok, wpatrując się w coś, czego Garrus nie dostrzegał.

– Mam ci pewną wiadomość do przekazania – zaczął Garrus i obejrzał się na śpiąca w fotelu, okrytą szczelnie kocem, Caitlyn. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się chwilę dłużej na jej rozchylonych wargach, z których przez sen wypływały ciche, niewyraźne słowa.

– Też mam ci coś do przekazania – przerwał niespodziewanie. – Twoi znajomi wyruszyli do Układu Słonecznego – powiedział, a Garrus zapomniał, co miał powiedzieć. Zamarł na moment, przekrzywił głowę w bok i poruszył żuchwą.

– Co wiesz? Udało im się? – zapytał i przyłożył szklankę do ust.

– Na pokład zabrali spory zapas prowiantu dla turian i quarian a także części potrzebne do naprawy przekaźnika – westchnął cicho i spojrzał na syna. – To może być dla ciebie szokująca wiadomość, ale musisz wiedzieć, że...

Garrus czuł jakby słowa dochodziły do niego z oddali. Słyszał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Caitlyn przewróciła się na drugi bok.

Serce biło mu jak oszalałe i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. 


	10. Finał

_Każde zakończenie stanowi początek czegoś nowego.  
_

_[Libba Bray]_

Kaidan ruszył do przodu, krok za krokiem, uważnie mierząc wzrokiem korytarz. Wszędzie wokół krzątali się turianie. Jedni pośpiesznie biegali, inni powoli układali zapasy. Nie rozpoznawał ich twarzy i nie przejmował się tym szczególnie. Co jakiś czas spotykał zbłąkanego quarianina, jednak mało kto zwracał na takowego uwagę.

Szykowali się do odlotu.

Szukał swoich znajomych. Musiał sprawdzić, czy każdy z nich dotarł na pokład, zanim wystartują. Przy bagażach znalazł Tali, siedzącą z podkurczonymi nogami. Stanął przed nią, zmarszczył brwi i zmierzwił włosy.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał cicho. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Przez jej maskę dostrzegał tylko jej świecące oczy.

– Tylko tutaj żaden quarianin mnie nie zamęcza pytaniami – westchnęła i pokręciła głową, opuszczając ręce w dół. Przeczuwał, że rola admirała quarian wiązała się z licznymi niedogodnościami.

– Radzisz sobie? – zapytał i usiadł obok niej, spoglądając na nią. Wiele razy odczuwał pokusę ściągnięcia quariańskiej maski, byleby dowiedzieć się jak oni naprawdę wyglądają i tym samym zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

– Czasem mnie to męczy, ale wiem, że jestem im potrzebna. Dlaczego mnie szukałeś? Potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytała i przechyliła głowę w bok, wpatrując się w niego.

– Szukałem was, w znajomym gronie zawsze raźniej – powiedział i podniósł się. – Wiesz, gdzie jest Vega?

– Na mostku, zamęcza pilota – powiadomiła go. Skinął głową i podziękował, obrócił się na pięcie i już miał ruszać, gdy Tali stanęła na nogi.

– Idę z tobą – stwierdziła i podeszła. – Wolę mieć was blisko, niż później szukać po całym statku. – Kaidan uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– Lepiej trzymać się razem – potwierdził i ruszył do przodu.

Kiedy szli kolejną długość korytarzy, mężczyzna wcale się nie dziwił, że Tali'Zorah skryła się w ładowni. Każdy quarianin na statku, zaczepiał swoją admirał, choćby z najbardziej błahym problemem. Ona sama starała się odpowiadać na każde pytanie, ale im więcej ich padało, tym bardziej robiła się nerwowa. Czekała ich ciężka podróż.

Kaidan odetchnął z ulgą, gdy znaleźli się nieopodal mostka. Vega opierał się o fotel pilota, dość młodego turianina, o jasnoszarej barwie skóry. Tłumaczył mu coś szeptem, a zasłuchany turianin po krótkiej chwili buchnął śmiechem.

Był to dość nietypowy dźwięk. Nie często można było słuchać śmiejącego się turianina. James poklepał go po ramieniu, obrócił głowę w bok a kiedy ich ujrzał, puścił im oczko. Podszedł do nich wolnym krokiem, wyszczerzając zęby.

– Rozpraszasz pilota przed ciężką misją. Chcesz, żeby nas zabił już w locie? – fuknęła na niego Tali. Oparła się o ścianę i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

– Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo był zestresowany, gdy tu przyszedłem – tłumaczył, przytakując przy tym głową. – Jeszcze chwila i jego serce wybuchłoby z napięcia– zakończył i oparł się o dłonią o ramę.

– Stresuje się, bo od niego tak naprawdę zależy powodzenie misji – powiedział Kaidan, po czym obrócił się i spojrzał na pilota. Gdzieś w głębi współczuł mu tej presji.

– Według mnie więcej zależy od przekaźnika, jeśli nie zadziała... – wyszeptała Tali, zaciskając mocniej palce na swoich ramionach, tuląc swoje ciało. – Kolejna misja samobójcza, tylko skład inny – westchnęła.

– Gdy wrócimy na Ziemię, możemy dowiedzieć się tego, co nas męczyło ten cały czas. – James starał się w jakiś sposób załagodzić napiętą sytuację.

– Będziemy mogli znaleźć jej ciało i pochować ją z honorami – szepnął Kaidan, przełykając ślinę.

– Myślę, że po takim czasie już ją tam sami pochowali, czy co to się u was robi – odpowiedziała quarianka i spojrzała w bok.

– Raz już umarła i wstała – zaczął James, ale został natychmiastowo uciszony surowym spojrzenie

przez drugiego mężczyznę. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Wszyscy to widzieliśmy... – mruknął i pokręcił głową Kaidan.

– A ten projekt? Ten, dzięki któremu przywrócili ją do życia? – zapytał niezrażony. Był niezwykle uparty.

– Przejęli ją niemal od razu, kiedy zginęła i zabrali się za ożywianie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę ile materiałów i środków było potrzebnych, żeby to zrobić? Teraz chyba żadna planeta nie ma na tyle jednego i drugiego – wytłumaczył na spokojnie Kaidan.

– Ale gdyby... – zaczął ponownie James.

– Daj spokój – warknęła Tali. – Nie róbmy sobie nadziei. Shepard wiedziała, na co się pisze. Wiedziała, że idzie na śmierć i była na to gotowa. Pozwólmy jej już odejść – wyszeptała drżącym głosem i wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

Kaidan odchrząknął, spojrzał po ich twarzach.

– Więc wracając do poprzedniego tematu – zaczął, licząc, że zdoła rozwiać napięcie. – Jeśli znajdziemy się po drugiej stronie, damy szansę każdej flocie. – Usłyszeli za sobą odgłos kroków. Wysoki turianin o beżowej skórze i z surowym wyrazem twarzy, podszedł do nich, zainteresowany rozmową.

– Nawet, jeśli nasz Canus Narian Victorius rozleci się po wylocie, to istnieje szansa, że któraś z flot w Układzie Słonecznym pozyska zapasy lub sprzęt do całkowitej naprawy przekaźnika. Ważne, żeby zadziałał. Nie ważne jak – powiedział. James obejrzał się na Kaidana i wskazał szybkim ruchem głowy na pilota, który zaczął niespokojnie wiercić się w fotelu.

– Ale pięknie wszystkich pocieszyłeś – fuknęła Tali. – Kim jesteś?

– Komandor Decitus Adalian, kapitan statku odpowiedzialny za całą wyprawę pani Admirał Zorah – odpowiedział do niej. Tali zmieszana opuściła głowę.

– Uważa pan komandor, że się rozbijemy? – zapytał Vega.

– Muszę brać pod uwagę każdą możliwość – odpowiedział. – Najważniejsze to dostarczenie materiałów dla flot – dodał i obrócił się w stronę mostku.

– Teraz to mamy wspólną misję samobójczą. Szkoda, że nie ma z nami Jokera i EDI do rozluźnienia atmosfery – parsknął Vega

– Załoga przed wlotem do przekaźnika ma się udać do kapsuł ratunkowych – rzekł do pilota i odszedł, nawet nie spoglądając w ich stronę.

– Sympatyczny gość – skomentował James.

 

– Muszę zamienić jeszcze kilka słów z quarianami – mruknęła Tali – Spotkajmy się wszyscy przy kapsułach. Chciałabym znaleźć się w jednej z wami. Zawsze raźniej razem... – powiedziała a jej głos zadrżał. Kaidan miał wrażenie, że chciała dopowiedzieć „umrzeć".

– Ja już pójdę. Trzeba zająć tę dla załogi Normandii – zażartował z udawanym entuzjazmem Vega.

Kaidan ruszył do przodu, wszedł po schodkach i stanął obok fotela pilota. Turianin obrócił do niego głowę.

– Masz chwilę? – zapytał mężczyzna.

– Dopóki komandor nie ogłosi odlotu, ale i tak ciągle biega i sprawdza czy wszystko działa jak trzeba...

 – Major Kaidan Alenko, Przymierze – przedstawił się i wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Turianin uścisnął z entuzjazmem.

– Silus Syllus, pilot z zamiłowania – odparł i wykrzywił swoją twarz w dziwnym grymasie. Możliwe, że to miał być uśmiech.

– Nie służyłeś we flocie turian? – zaczął Kaidan marszcząc brwi.

– Nigdy, wcześniej naprawiałem i testowałem krążowniki dla wojsk turian, takie jak ten.

– Jak się tu znalazłeś? – zapytał z zastygłym na twarzy przerażeniem.

– Podczas inwazji żniwiarzy potrzebowali dobrego pilota, znajomy wciągnął mnie tutaj i już zostałem. Nawet dali mi jakiś stopień, nie pamiętam jaki...– parsknął i pokręcił głową.

– Długo służysz pod komandorem Adalianem? – zaciekawił się.

– Wcześniej pilotowałem na jego fregacie, Palaven Pride, ale kiedy to się skończyło Pride została przejęta przez Widmo. – Pokręcił głową ze smutkiem. A ty służyłeś na Normandii?

– Skąd wiesz? – Mężczyzna przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

– Normandia niemal stała się symbolem, nadziei na tej wojnie. ale skoro tu jesteś to pewnie nikt na ciebie nie czeka? – zaciekawił się.

– Lecimy, by pomóc naszej ojczystej planecie w odbudowie oraz wspomóc w jakiś sposób inne rasy, by mogły wrócić na swoje – wyjaśnił. Silus pokiwał głową i zapatrzył się w jeden punkt.

– Zostawiłem dwie córki na Palavenie – mruknął posępnie. Kaidan zamarł na moment i spojrzał ze współczuciem na turianina.

– Same? – spytał. Silus delikatnie musnął palcem panel znajdujący się przed nim.

– Z rodziną mojego brata. Ich matka zginęła na samym początku inwazji – wyjaśnił.

Usłyszał za sobą kroki, lecz się nie obrócił

– Masz rodzinę, co więc robisz tutaj? – zapytał wyraźnie zszokowany mężczyzna, opierając się łokciem o fotel.

– Pomagam wszystkim rasom. Nie mogli znaleźć innego dobrego pilota, który by się tego podjął a misja jest ważna – odpowiedział.

– Startujemy Syllus – nakazał komandor Adalian, stanął obok niego i splótł ręce z tyłu, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed szybą.

– Trzymaj się i powodzenia – powiedział na odchodne Kaidan i poklepał Silusa po ramieniu. – Komandorze – zasalutował i ruszył przed siebie.

 

 

Vega czekał na niego we wnętrzu jednej z kapsuł. Pozostałe miejsca jeszcze były puste. Kaidan usiadł naprzeciwko. Pod stopami odczuwali delikatne drżenie.

– Lecimy – wyszeptał, starając się powstrzymać drżące dłonie. Żółć podchodziła mu do gardła z napięcia.

– Gdzie jest Tali? – zapytał James, wychylając się i rozglądając.

Komunikator włączył się, powiadamiając załogę o konieczności zajęcia miejsc w kapsułach. Kaidan oparł głowę i wsłuchał w rytmiczne kroki załogi, udającej się w ich stronę.

– Przyjdzie – wyszeptał. Vega stukał nerwowo butem o podłogę. Turianie wpadali do pomieszczenia i zaraz uciekali, kiedy tylko dostrzegali obecność ludzi w środku.

 

Samotny quarianin nieśmiało wszedł do środka i ostrożnym krokiem ruszył do fotela na samym końcu. Minuty płynęły niezwykle szybko. Dwóch turian zajęło miejsce obok Jamesa, szeptając między sobą nerwowo. Napięcie zdawało się być nieznośne. Co jakiś czas statek drgał, powodując u mężczyzn gęsią skórkę.

Rozległ się dźwięk włączanego komunikatora. Kaidan obejrzał się w bok, ze zniecierpliwieniem szukając Tali.

– Za pięć minut dotrzemy do przekaźnika na Tasale, prosimy o założenie blokady i zachowanie spokoju. – Usłyszał, po czym założył dźwignie. Na korytarzu panowała idealna cisza, słuchać było tylko cichy szmer rozmów dochodzący z pozostałych kabin. Przełknął ślinę i przymknął oczy, starając się uspokoić oddech.

Byli coraz bliżej przekaźnika. Vega nerwowo wiercił się w fotelu.

– Cholera – prychnął, gdy quarianka wpadła do środka. – Co tak długo? – Tali usiadła na jedynym wolnym fotelu, obok Kaidana i pośpiesznie założyła blokadę.

 

– Wysyłałam maila do Liary – wyszeptała i pisnęła cicho, gdy statek gwałtownie przyśpieszył. Kaidan został wbity w fotel, poczuł na swojej dłoni trójpalczastą dłoń quarianki i uścisnął ją. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, słuchając swojego bijącego serca. Wszystko trwało zaledwie kilkanaście sekund, ale zapamiętał je bardzo szczegółowo.

 Drzwi od kapsuły zatrzasnęły się.

 

 

Czuł potężne szarpnięcie, charakterystyczne dla wlatywania do przekaźnika i przez chwilę nie słyszał nic. Zaraz z wnętrza wydobył się głośny trzask i statek gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Słyszał dźwięk łamanej blachy i głośny wybuch. Statek obrócił się w bok, Kaidan zwisał, trzymany jedynie przez blokadę. Tali mocniej uścisnęła jego rękę, sapiąc cicho.

 

Wolny fotel tuż obok niej wydał z siebie głośny łomot i poleciał w dół, na przeciwległe fotele. Niemal równocześnie kapsuła drgnęła i została wystrzelona w przestrzeń. Stracił poczucie czasu, nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół. Czuł tylko jak wszystko się obraca.

 

Gdy kapsuła przestała wirować i stanęła w miejscu, fotel, który spadł, teraz opadł na środek, delikatnie się odbijając i odsłaniając widok na wcześniej przygniecione osoby. James siedział z opuszczoną głową, nieruchomo, z nienaturalnie zwisającymi w dół dłońmi. Obok niego leżał Turianin z otwartymi oczyma bez wyrazu. Krew spływała się z jego rozdartego brzucha. Jego towarzysz także się nie ruszał. Kaidan syknął i wyprostował plecy.

– James! – zawołał. Quarianin, siedzący obok Vegi, z wieloma rozdarciami na kombinezonie, wykręcił

dłoń tak, by móc podnieść głowę mężczyzny ku górze. Był nieprzytomny, a z jego ust sączyła się krew. Tali krzyknęła, zasłaniając maskę dłońmi.

– Tętno? – zapytał quarianina.

– Wyczuwalne. Fotel, złamał się w pół i trochę go zgniótł, turianie mieli mniej szczęścia, dostali złamanymi barierkami – wysapał, wyraźnie zmęczony.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytała Tali po krótkiej chwili.

– Żyjemy, czyli przekaźnik nas wypluł – odparł Kaidan, wciąż drżący na całym ciele. Tali wpatrywała się z przerażeniem w mężczyznę naprzeciwko.

– Jesteśmy w Układzie Słonecznym? – Wywnioskował turianin, siedzący obok Kaidana, który jak dotąd tylko się przysłuchiwał.

– Prawdopodobnie. Byle ktoś nas stąd szybko przejął – powiedział Kaidan, ze zmartwieniem patrząc na nieprzytomnego Jamesa. Potrzebował jak najszybszej pomocy medycznej.

 

Przymknął powieki i czekał, choć sam nie wiedział ile czasu mijało. Bał się, że w końcu skończą im się zapasy tlenu. Bał się o życie Vegi. Nawet nie wiedział, czy Ziemia była w stanie wysłać im kogoś do pomocy. Polizał wargę i poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi. Rozciął sobie wargę, gdy podczas wstrząsu uderzył o blokadę.

 

Kaidan wracał do wspomnień tej chwili jeszcze wiele razy, będąc już na Ziemi. Oblany potem często budził się w nocy, przypominając sobie wybuch i wstrząsy na statku. W sercu nosił żal po stracie, jaką czuł. Wciąż był w żałobie.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Rok 2187** (Osiem miesięcy po zakończeniu inwazji.)_

_**Illium** _

 

 

 

Garrus kończył odgrzewać obiad. Spojrzał na jedzenie i przeklął pod nosem. Znów przypalone, a liczył, że uda mu się skończyć wszystko zanim Caitlyn wróci z akademii. Sam dopiero wrócił z pracy i pośpiesznie starał się przyszykować ekspresowy posiłek dla dziewczynki.

Nigdy wcześniej nie podejrzewałby, że ludzkie jedzenie było tak ciężkie w przyrządzeniu. Mięsa dla turian nie trzeba było tak długo odsmażać jak tego dla ludzi. Przez swoje nieobeznanie za pierwszym razem omal nie wysadził kuchni w powietrze. Musieli iść na tydzień mieszkać w hotelu, by mieszkanie po przewietrzeniu było zdatne do dalszego zamieszkania.

Starał się i to wielokrotnie ugotować coś sensownego dla Caitlyn, niestety poprzestali jedynie na zamawianiu ludzkiego jedzenia do domu. A może i na szczęście, dla żołądka dziewczynki. Pierwsze wspólne dni spędził na studiowaniu diety ludzkiej, przy czym szukał odpowiednio pożywnej i zdrowej dla niej. Otworzył śmietnik i wyrzucił zawartość patelni.

Przejechał dłonią po grzebieniu, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i stwierdził, że musi to wszystko posprzątać jak już wrócą. Poanya organizowała tego dnia spotkanie rodzinne dla członków Służb Ochrony Illium i Garrus nie potrafił wymyśleć odpowiedniej wymówki, by się nie pojawić. Asari negowała wszystkie jego argumenty, wymyślane przez ostatni tydzień.

Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Zamarł na moment i przysłuchał się uważnie. Pojedyncze kroki, stawiane po korytarzu. Caity w kilku susach znalazła się przy nim. Była wyższa niż wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz ją zobaczył. Wyciągnęła się w górę.

Delikatnie zbliżyła czoło, do czoła turianina i stuknęła lekko, po czym zaśmiała się dźwięcznie. Uwielbiała to turiańskie powitanie, odkąd tylko Solana pokazała jej jak to wygląda.

– Było dobrze? – zapytał, bacznie ją obserwując.

– Tak, chodźmy już! – powiedziała z uśmiechem i iskrą w oczach.

– Nie zjadłaś jeszcze – rzekł dość surowym tonem. Pokręciła głową z nieustępliwym wyrazem twarzy.

– Przecież nie umrę, jak raz nie zjem posiłku o odpowiedniej porze – parsknęła, ale widząc zacięty wzrok turianina. – Zjem na miejscu, tato... – Ostatnie słowo powiedziała ciszej dość zmieszana, ale uśmiech wraz z rumieńcem wykwitł na jej twarzy.

Garrus przez chwilę zamarł. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co miał zrobić, ale czuł się zbyt miękki. Nie powinna mieć takiego wpływu na niego, lecz chcąc czy nie chcąc posłał jej uśmiech.

– Idziemy już – zgodził się, by ominąć kłopotliwą sytuację.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

Caitlyn wpadła w ramiona Solany, piszcząc radośnie. Turianka ze śmiechem złapała dziewczynkę, uścisnęła ją mocno, zderzyły się czołami i dopiero odwróciła się do swojego brata.

– Garrus! – ucieszyła się na jego widok. – Ty się odpręż, a ja porywam młodą – powiedziała i nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszyła w tłum, ciągnąc małą za rękę. Jeszcze przez chwilę słyszał śmiech dziecka, gdy jego uwagę przykuła Poanya.

Obróciła się w jego stronę i posłała mu delikatny uśmiech. Przeprosiła turian, z którymi rozmawiała. Podszedł bliżej.

– Jednak jesteś – zaczęła na powitanie i podparła się pod bok.

– Jakoś tak wyszło – mruknął i rozejrzał się po tarasie.

– Radzisz sobie z Caitlyn? – zainteresowała się, wciąż się w niego wpatrując intensywnie.

– Solana właśnie z nią poszła – obejrzał się wokół siebie i machnął ręką. – Gdzieś tam.

– Solana? – powtórzyła asari, a wzrok wbiła w ziemię.

– Moja siostra – odparł i przechylił głowę na bok, wpatrując się w Poanyę z podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

– Ach! Siostra! No tak. – Zaśmiała się, wyraźnie zakłopotana.

 

 Garrus już miał zamiar skomentować jej zachowanie, gdy przed oczami mignęła mu znajoma postać.

 

– To niemożliwe... – wyszeptał, zszokowany śledząc ją wzrokiem. – Przeproszę cię na chwilę – powiedział do asari i ruszył do przodu.

 

Przez chwilę zniknęła mu wśród grupy asari, ale szybko ją odnalazł, stojącą przy bufecie.

 

Ruszył pośpiesznie w tamtą stronę, wyciągnął rękę i złapał ją z tyłu za ramię.

– Skąd się tu wzięłaś? – zapytał, a jego szczęki poruszyły się nerwowo.

– Vakarian! Wystraszyłeś mnie! – rzekła Juvenia, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Kopę lat

– Zniknęłaś i nie odzywałaś przez tyle miesięcy, myślałem, że już się nie spotkamy – odparł.

– Też miałam taką nadzieje – parsknęła i założyła ręce na piersi.

– Co tu robisz? – zapytał ją, stawiając krok w tył.

– Pracuję w służbach Illium, oczywiście od niedawna – odparła, bacznie przyglądając się jego twarzy.

– Legalnie? – mruknął i przekręcił głowę w bok, przejeżdżając dłonią swój grzebień.

– To było zabawne, za pierwszym razem, gdy mówiła to twoja niebieska przyjaciółka – odparła.

– Liara? Kontaktowałaś się z nią? – zdziwił się i powrócił do niej wzrokiem.

– Szukałam czegoś dobrego, odkąd Aria rozsiadła się na Omedze jak kiedyś Żniwiarze na Ziemi – ucięła i skrzywiła się. – To mi nie wyszło.

 

– Zdecydowanie – potwierdził, a gdy usłyszał za plecami znajomy głos, obrócił się w tamtą stronę. – Chciałem ci przedstawić moją siostrę Solanę i moją córkę – zaciął się na moment, przygryzł język – Caitlyn, którą już widziałaś – zakończył i pogłaskał dziewczynkę po włosach. Juvenia zmierzyła dziecko wzrokiem, obejrzała się na turianina z kpiącym uśmiechem.

– Myślałeś o teście na ojcostwo? – zapytała. Zignorował to. Solana obejrzała się na nią i zmierzyła ją surowym wzrokiem, łapiąc Caitlyn za ramię i ściskając mocno.

– To Juvenia, pomogła mi uratować Caity z rąk handlarzy – powiadomił siostrę, lecz turianka szepnęła kilka słów do dziewczynki i oddaliły się wesoło, nie mówiąc ani słowa.

– Powiedziałam coś nie tak? – parsknęła Juvenia, spoglądając za oddalającymi się postaciami.

– Jak zwykle, ale Solana taka już jest dla obcych – odparł.

Zmierzył wzrokiem Juvenię. Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż na Omedze, teraz ubrana w zwykły cywilny i zadbany błękitny kombinezon, który kontrastował się z jej kremową skórą. Zlustrował jej idealną figurę.

Poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco, więc opuścił głowę w dół, ale nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić z rękoma. Wziął głębszy wdech i postanowił przełamać niezręczną ciszę.

– Masz ochotę wyjść wieczorem na drinka? – zapytał, by po chwili przygryźć język kłami. Turianka obejrzała się na niego, wpatrując się intensywnymi brązowymi oczami.

– Jestem spłukana – odparła bez zastanowienia. Garrus przewrócił oczyma.

– Ja stawiam – potwierdził. Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie.

– Myślałam, że nigdy nie zaproponujesz. Pójdę. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kontynuacja we wrześniu! Dziękuję wszystkim za przeczytanie!
> 
> Zapraszam na facebookową grupę: Shakarian - Polska  
> lub Mass Effect: Andromeda - PL


End file.
